Getting Back On Your Feet
by ATPD
Summary: AU: Detective Sergeant Riza Hawkeye moves to East City where she is suddenly faced with taking care of two traumatised brothers as well as dealing with her own personal life. Feeling completely unprepared for motherhood while also trying to balance it with working with a new team in a new city, it really doesn't help that her new boss is taking things so calmly. Parental Royai.
1. Chapter 1

**So, as some basic information on the story: AU is basically inspired by the hundreds of hours of British crime shows I've watched with my Mum plus my love for parental fics.**

**And also, as a Norwegian who's an anglophile, I know that there are different rules for different welfare systems globally, so I've made a mixture of them, so if there are any factual inaccuracies, I'd like to say that they're just the Amestrian way of doing things, at least in my story.**

**And this is not a modern AU, it takes place in 1910, but without the military and I have basically taken a lot of characters and moved them around a bit.**

**Also, if Riza seems out of character, it's because there hasn't been a war in Ishbal, so she has only killed a few people as part of her job. She has also never met Roy before. The same goes for Roy.**

**There is also no alchemy.**

**And so I hope you will enjoy this story!!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

"I know that this is an unusual situation, Miss Hawkeye, but we'd like you to consider it," Miss Wendy Bones said, her hands folded on the desk in front of her.

The smiling woman was smiling understandingly. Or so she seemed to try to do. Maybe she just smiled that way? Maybe it was in fact genuine, but she was misunderstanding the situation.

"You want me to accept to be a foster home for two young boys that just lost their only family?" Riza could only look at her in disbelief, even though she kept her voice steady and her look unreadable as she always did when trying to gather information.

"Yes. It is a bit unorthodox and I know your husband just left you."

_That's one way to say it. Cheated on me with his secretary in our bed is more like it._

"-But the fact that you don't have a partner at the moment would probably work in your favour here."

"I thought that you had to be a steady couple to be able to qualify as a foster home?"

"That is the general rule, but we're willing to make an exception. I see from your file that you have been registered as a foster home for nine months now, although you are yet to have any children in your care."

"Yes, my ex-husband was unable to have children so we decided we wanted to do some good for children who needed it, so we signed up."

"Are you still of that opinion?"

"Yes, of course, but I'm in the middle of moving to East City. It could hardly be considered a steady environment."

"I am aware, Miss Hawkeye. The boys are actually from the Eastern area and are staying at their third foster home in just two months. As I understand it, you have just been promoted to Detective Sergeant?"

"Yes."

"So the money will be better?"

"Of course, but that hardly matters. I don't know if I could be considered suited to be a foster mother with everything I am going through. There are legal matters to take care of, and I don't know if the flat is really big enough, especially with two boys. There is also the matter of me being a police officer, the hours are hardly steady."

"You being a DS might actually do some good considering the boys's history."

"And what exactly may that be?" Riza was getting a bad feeling about this, especially with how Miss Wendy Bones was currently treating a couple of children as little more than objects. Objects that were a liability that needed to be placed somewhere that she didn't have to care about much.

"Their mother was recently murdered by their stepfather in front of their eyes."

Riza couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her lips.

"You being a Detective could be a help to them. You understand what they've been through much better than any of our other available foster parents. You could give them explanations that may help them process their loss and the crimes committed against them."

Riza's trained eyes immediately spotted that there was something she wasn't telling her.

"Why have they been living in three different homes already?"

"Because the oldest, Edward, he's eleven, keeps having violent nightmares from the incident."

"That is only understandable. There's something more about him, isn't there?"

Miss Bones looked awkwardly at her. "Well, when their stepfather attacked their mother, he moved on to try to kill his stepsons as well. Edward shielded his brother, but he lost his right arm in the process."

Riza felt the anger grow inside her. Miss Bones explained it as if it made the boy less worth. The boy had sacrificed his right arm to save his little brother? In most cases, that would make him a hero, but this poor excuse for a social worker made him sound defective. "So they figure that because he is traumatised and has lost his right arm, that he's too much work? That he's faulty? And you expect me to think so too?"

Miss Wendy Bones looked even more awkward at that. "If I have offended you, I'm sorry. It has been an issue with the other homes, that is all." She didn't look sorry, though.

Riza stood up and placed her hands on the desk, staring disbelievingly at the woman. "I'll take them." The words were out of her mouth before she had thought them through. But if those boys really were being shunned because the oldest brother had a disability, then that was unforgivable.

* * *

Riza sat down in the flat she was currently sharing with her friend from the Police Academy, Rebecca Catalina. She had opened her home to Riza the moment she heard what Will had been up to and Riza had been thankful for it. Riza would be taking the last parts of her belongings with her tomorrow by train. Inspector Armstrong had already decided to help her carry her load onto the train (which was nonnegotiable, knowing Armstrong) and once in East City, her new boss had offered to pick her up to get to know her. She didn't know much about DCI Mustang other than that he had a deep voice and was the youngest Detective Chief Inspector in the history of Amestris.

"You actually said yes to take care of them, just like that?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. They need a home and seeing as how my relationship status isn't an issue, I agreed."

"Because the oldest boy lost his arm?"

"No, because they need help and people don't seem to want to give it because he sacrificed it to save his brother's life."

"So that's their file there?" Rebecca pointed at the folder on the coffee table.

"Yes."

"Can I have a look at the boys?"

Riza bent forwards and removed the paperclips keeping the pictures attached to the sheets of paper. They showed the boy who clearly was Edward, due to the missing arm, looking grumpily up at the camera. Then there was Alphonse who was looking shyly at the photographer, fear evident in his eyes. Fear and grief.

"They're cute. How old are they?" Rebecca asked.

"Edward is eleven and Alphonse is ten."

"Judging from the picture, you're going to have trouble with Edward. He really doesn't seem to like this."

"Would you, Rebecca? He's lost his dominant **_arm _** and is still having phantom pains."

"I guess you're right."

Riza sighed. She had read that Edward indeed seemed to be a handful. He had grown very wary of men, especially the ones trying to be his father. He also seemed to have a lot of rage towards his biological father who ran out on them when he was three. He didn't seem to be too keen on a mother either. He was apparently bad at following simple orders and mostly shut himself in his room unless he was yelling at his foster parents.

Then there was Alphonse. He too had a lot of nightmares and was distrustful towards men, but he expressed his feelings by mostly being quiet and crying in a corner.

She was getting worried that she had bitten off infinitely more than she could chew.

* * *

Riza was woken up by the alarm clock at five o'clock the next morning. She didn't really know what to think. She'd be picking Edward and Alphonse up at the Social Services centre in three days and start work in a week. She had thankfully already brought a camp bed with an extra mattress to the new flat so the boys could have the bedroom while she slept on the couch. They would be a bit cramped, but it was only for a while. It could be a long while, though, maybe years.

Riza panicked as she walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "What have you done, Riza Hawkeye? I thought you prided yourself on thinking things through before acting!" she told her reflection. "Those boys will be hitting puberty in less than two years, and unlike you, they don't get periods and boobs! You don't know what you're doing!"

Riza knew she had acted spontaneously ever since the separation a month ago, but this was almost suicidal. She had agreed to take in a couple of traumatised boys that were only half her age in a much too small flat and she would have to feed them and clean their clothes and…

Riza felt like screaming at herself. How the hell was she even considered suitable for this? She'd be much better suited for a dog and hardly that, because animals weren't even allowed on the property!

She showered without thinking about what she was doing, ending up washing her armpits first with soap and then shampoo for good measure.

"Wow, girl, you look tense!" Rebecca said as Riza walked quickly out of the bathroom, only wearing her bra and trousers, having forgotten her socks and sweater in the guest bedroom.

"What the hell have I agreed to?! I'm still an emotional mess from the separation! It's only been just over a month and already I've agreed to take in two boys I know nothing about and raising them! I've only ever read about parenting! And Will was the one who was supposed to take care of "boys's stuff"! I'm alone! But at the same time, there's no way in hell that I'm abandoning them after hearing their story!"

"Riza, calm down. You know more than most parents do when they have kids the first time."

"But they grow up to know them! I'm far from old enough to be their mother! I'm only eleven years older than the oldest!"

"Riza, you will do great! It will be all right."

The doorbell rang and Inspector Armstrong's voice rang out. "MISS HAWKEYE! I AM HERE TO HELP YOU MOVE YOUR PRECIOUS BELONGINGS! OPEN UP AND I WILL ASSIST YOU!"

Happy to have something to distract herself from the rising panic, she swung open the door and was handed a gigantic orchid tied up in a pink ribbon.

* * *

Riza was in a nervous daze when she walked off the train two days later with her hands filled with the extravagant white orchid as well as the large rucksack on her back. Maybe transferring East hadn't been a good idea? But then she wouldn't have been able to work as a Sergeant because the spots were all filled and she would have been stuck in the city that she'd rather escape with crappy pay.

People eyed the orchid with alarm and Riza felt stupid as she walked to the luggage area to find her many cardboard boxes stacked into a corner. She felt someone tapping her shoulder and turned around to see a man dressed in an immaculate black suit and a long, black coat. Riza could smell the aftershave from a mile off, and even though it was actually rather pleasant and definitely easy to get used to, it reminded her that she hadn't been able to wash her hair on the train so it was slightly greasy and she was looking dishevelled, her hair was static because of the way she had thrown her rucksack on, and she was holding an orchid that was at least a metre tall and had decorative sparkles stuck into the earth in the pink flower pot.

"You wouldn't happen to be DS Hawkeye, would you?" The man asked her calmly. He had a trolley standing beside him.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Detective Chief Inspector Roy Mustang, it's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so I'm just making this one count for every future chapter of the story: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

"So, what can I help you with?" The DCI asked. "I would guess that those boxes are yours?" he said, pointing towards the cardboard boxes marked with "RH".

"Yes, sir."

Riza felt frankly ridiculous that she didn't help with carrying her stuff, but she couldn't exactly ask her new boss to carry the plant that was as much of a behemoth as the man that had given it to her.

And so she only watched as he went back and fort, placing box after box on the trolley before rolling it with him over to Riza and began walking alongside her.

"Well, welcome to East City, Sergeant."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, you only took the Sergeant's exam a few weeks ago, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I saw you graduated with the highest marks though, so it seems that you are more than qualified."

"Thank you, sir, that is very kind of you to say so."

"And I also heard that you were recently separated?"

"Yes, sir. My ex-husband was cheating on me." Riza felt awkward about it and slightly ashamed even though she saw it happen often enough in the course of her work.

"Don't see why he would."

Riza looked over at him curiously. Was he complementing her or hitting on her?

"Your files are impeccable and you clearly have your best years ahead of you. Why someone would drop all that I really can't say."

_Nice save._

"That is very kind of you, sir."

"That's my car here. You just try to get that flower and manoeuvre yourselves inside the front seat while I unload the trolley. You can put the rucksack inside the back if you want."

"Thank you, sir." Riza was still trying to get a read on the man. He spoke so smoothly it was both intoxicating but also extremely annoying that he could take it so calmly when her insides were in complete turmoil.

He got inside the car once he was done putting the trolley back and extended his hand. "Well, Your hands were rather full earlier, now I finally get to take a look at you at least."

Riza shook it, feeling awkward.

The DCI turned back the steering wheel and began moving to start the car. "So, I hear that you're taking in two boys as a foster parent?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's their names?"

"Edward and Alphonse, sir."

The man suddenly stopped just as he was about to turn the ignition. "Elric?"

"Yes, sir. Did you hear about their case?"

"You could say that. I was the one that stopped that kid from bleeding out after what his stepfather did to him."

"Oh. There wasn't much about it in the file, I was going to look it up once I came into the office."

"I see. Well, it was only luck, really. I got a call over the radio and was only a few minutes away from the house. I arrived just in time to get that bastard off him. He'd cut the kid's arm clean off and was preparing to finish the job."

"That's horrible."

The DCI sighed. "Yes, it is, Sergeant. I hope you take good care of those boys, they've been through hell and plenty of it."

* * *

Riza walked into the new apartment, putting down the giant flower in the middle of the living room just as she heard her boss walk inside asking her where he should put the boxes.

"Over here would be perfect, sir."

She passed him in the small hallway as she went outside to gather the rest of the boxes. They passed each other in silence as they went back and forth and the DCI moved to leave once they were done, but Riza stopped him. "Would you like a coffee, sir? It's the least I can do after all your help today." She didn't want to start off at the wrong foot with her new boss after all.

He nodded and gave her a little smile. Riza moved over to one of the boxes and fished out a couple of coat hangers, taking the coat from her superior as well as her own jacket and hung them up carefully in the closet in the hallway. She then grabbed a couple of mugs from one of the kitchen cupboards and placed them at the kitchen table in front of him before she prepared the coffee machine. "Do you like it strong, sir?"

"Yes, thank you."

And so Riza sat herself down in front of him. The table was small, but would just about fit three people. This might just work.

Riza looked over at the gigantic plant once more and admitted defeat. "Sir? You wouldn't happen to know exactly where I am supposed to place that thing?"

"So I take it it was a gift?"

"Very much so."

"Well, I guess you could put it into that corner over there." He pointed towards a corner over by the window. "May I make a guess as to the gift-giver?"

"Of course, sir."

"Inspector Armstrong."

Riza sighed. "You would not be mistaken, sir."

"Well, I'm not DCI for nothing."

Riza couldn't help the faint smile tugging at her own lips. She had to admit, he was a handsome man, but she certainly wasn't up for that kind of thing right now. Her marriage to Will had showed just how much luck she had with men. She had been young, foolish and in love, only to be blinded by it to the extent that she didn't see what he was up to before he had made a fool of her.

At the same time, it had been what had pushed her to finally take her Sergeant's exam so that she could move beyond Central and get away from him. Maybe it was all for the better.

"You seem thoughtful, Sergeant. Is there something wrong?"

"No, sir, it's just a lot that's going on right now and I'm afraid that I may have acted a bit rashly about taking the boys in. I should probably have waited until I was at least done unpacking."

"Or that may actually help, as it would let the boys decide where things would go, giving them a feeling of not just arriving at someone else's already established home."

Riza hadn't even thought about that. "I guess you're right, sir." Riza moved from the chair, now that the coffee was done dripping. She poured the hot liquid into each of their mugs before putting the pot back. She moved to sit down before she remembered to ask something. "Do you take milk or sugar, sir?"

"No, plain black is my favourite."

Riza was relieved. She had asked without making sure that she actually had either object. She certainly hadn't brought milk, but she thought she may have some sugar in a pot in one of her many boxes. She sat down at the table where her boss was already gently sipping his coffee. Riza felt like she really needed a shower an little else when she looked at him.

* * *

Roy tried taking in the woman sitting in front of him. She was certainly a pretty woman, even with the limited washing options aboard the train between Central and East. Roy might get in trouble for that. He was known as a womaniser and recruiting a young, recently promoted Sergeant instead of one of the many applicants, some of which he knew personally, may seem like he was just chasing skirts and little else. But fact was, he had phoned Central after looking through her application, certain that there must be some sort of joke or a serious case of cheating when he looked at her test scores from the Sergeant's exam. He had been proven wrong, however. Riza Hawkeye, despite only being twenty-two, had a perfect score when it came to marksmanship, her understanding of the legal system was better formulated than what he had delivered himself on his application for the position as DCI, her way with words was obviously superb, her memory and order were also impeccable, and her scores on the physical exams were above average. All in all, it seemed too good to be true. And so he had taken a chance and convinced the Superintendent to appoint her to the new position.

Well, if she was as good as they said, then Roy had found himself a perfect addition to his team. And she obviously had a good heart, a very good one, agreeing to taking in the Elrics after what had happened to them...

_He was just driving home when the call came over the radio. A child had been crying that "Barry is going to kill Mom!" and given the address to a house that Roy was definitely the closest officer to. Knowing that it might just be a prank call, Roy got out of the car at his regular pace, when a high-pitched scream tore through the night from the inside of the house. _

_It had been the sound of a child in a lot of pain. _

_Roy ran forwards and kicked the door open, and the screams didn't seem to stop. _

_The bloody, parted body of a brown-haired woman was lying on the floor to his right and a man was advancing with a meat cleaver towards two young boys who were both screaming, one of them crouching over the other, a lot of blood pouring from where his right arm should have been._

_Roy didn't even think. He grabbed the man and slammed the hand with the meat cleaver against the wall, making him drop it. He then grabbed his wrist and quickly handcuffed him to the radiator before throwing off his suit jacket and running towards the boy who was still clutching his remaining arm around his brother instead of trying to stem the flow of blood. As Roy kneeled down next to the boy and pressed his jacket against the bleeding stump while also bringing him to sit on his lap in order to check his level of consciousness, the boy began screaming. "NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! TAKE MY OTHER ARM! MY LEG! MY HEART! ANYTHING!" _

_Roy overpowered him easily enough and held the screaming, bleeding child while looking over at the other boy who thankfully looked unhurt, although sprayed with his brother's blood. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a police officer. What's your name?" he asked the boy who was staring at his bleeding brother._

_"__Al."_

_"__Okay, Al, run out into my car and grab my radio for me, we need an ambulance for your brother."_

_Al looked terrified for a second before looking at his brother and then he ran, bringing Roy his radio within twenty seconds._

_The boy in his lap was screaming with pain and fear. Al gave him the radio and Roy immediately called for an ambulance and for backup. _

_Al sat himself right in front of his brother and looked over at the twisted, bleeding form that had once been their mother and began shaking before he shrieked._

* * *

**I know, Barry the Chopper is a bit absurd, but I just felt inspired by the first anime and the fact that his wife was his first victim, as well as him easily being willing to cut Ed's arm off. Then there was also Ed's reaction to seeing the body of the woman in the street and I just found it inspiring enough to figure out that "why not?"**

**If people find it too hard to take the story seriously with my choice, then I'm more then happy to remove the name Barry though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, forgot to mention it, but this is a world without alchemy, but I plan on it having automail because it wouldn't be Amestris without it. Ed won't be able to get it, however, because of Riza's economic situation.**

**And so fun that you people like the idea of Barry as the stepfather!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Riza was panicking inwardly. She was mad. Completely, utterly MAD.

Yet here she was, waiting calmly (or so it seemed) to meet her new charges. Where the time had gone since her coffee with her boss and until now, she really had no idea. He had left after fifteen minutes, Riza had found some pillows and laid down on the couch, only to find birds chirping and sunlight blinding her within seconds it seemed.

And now here she was, waiting anxiously to meet the Elric brothers.

Then they came, Alphonse staring at his feet, Edward glaring at her, daring her to even look at him differently.

What she immediately noticed was that neither of the boys looked to be particularly tall for their age.

"Here you are, Miss Hawkeye. This is Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"_Miss?_ So you don't have a husband? Is that how they're trying to _fix_ me now?" Edward said.

Riza extended her left hand towards the boy. "Hello, Edward, my name is Riza Hawkeye."

"I see they warned you about me," he said, eyeing her left hand, not grasping it. "The one-armed _freak_."

"Edward, believe me, I do not see you as anything but an incredibly brave boy. And I am very sorry about your loss."

She looked at them both as she said it.

"Well, I'll leave you two with Miss Hawkeye," the smiling woman said and moved away, leaving them in the hallway alone.

"I'm not gonna shake your hand, so you may as well just drop it. You're just gonna want to get rid of me anyway. You said yes because you pity us, but once you discover how shitty I am, you're just gonna leave us again like the rest of them."

"Edward, I do not believe you to be shitty. I have yet to meet a single child that I would even consider to call that."

"Well, _congratulations!_ And what exactly do you work with that brings you in contact with these un-shitty children?"

"I'm a police officer."

At that, Alphonse looked up at her with fear. "You're not taking us to _him_?"

"No, of course not. You two will be coming home with me. I'm afraid I don't have a car yet, so we'll have to walk."

"Yet?" Ed looked up at her suspiciously.

"I only moved here yesterday. I thought I'd let you guys help me find out where things should go over at the flat, but first we'll be stopping for ice cream, how does that sound?"

"Thank you, Miss Hawkeye," Alphonse whispered, back to looking at his feet.

"Please, call me Riza."

Alphonse gave a single, barely visible nod, while Ed seemed to not hear it at all and was just glaring at her.

Riza was fairly certain that this was going to be a lot more work than she had originally thought. But then she remembered that with their mother gone and their stepfather in prison, that was hardly surprising. The files just seemed to have left out quite a bit of detail. Well, Riza was just going to have to be patient and more stubborn than these boys, that's all.

"Do you guys have any luggage?" Riza asked.

In response, Alphonse left and returned quickly with a blue bag thrown over his shoulder.

"I can take that for you if you want," Riza offered.

Alphonse still didn't look at her as he handed her the bag. It wasn't heavy and Riza had a feeling that it merely contained a change of clothes for both boys and their pyjamas as well as their toiletries.

"Well, I suggest that we get going then. There's an ice cream parlour a five-minute walk from here."

Ed was back to just glaring at her as the boys followed her outside.

"I'm afraid that the flat is rather cramped with the three of us, but we'll make do. You two will get the bedroom while I'll sleep on the living room couch. It's about twenty minutes from here."

"Why are you single? I thought you needed a steady partner to be able to qualify as a foster home?" Ed kept talking in his annoyed, bitter voice.

"Because my ex-husband decided to leave me little over a month ago. We were registered as a foster home before that though and I was still registered in the system, which is how they found me."

Riza had more than enough training with talking to people who acted as Ed did and she was just going to patiently answer their questions as they came up, not rising to their taunts.

Patience was key.

"He did, huh."

"Do you know Roy Mustang?" Alphonse asked quietly.

"Yes. He's my new boss. I'm a Detective Sergeant so I'm his new partner."

"C-could you thank him for saving Brother?" Al asked in barely more than a whisper.

"Of course I can. You can thank him yourself on Monday if you like, he'll be picking me up to give me a lift to work."

"N-no. Please just do it for me, Riza."

"Very well, I will."

"Thanks."

No matter how much she tried to get the brothers to talk after that, every single attempt was unsuccessful. She still kept trying to engage them in conversation throughout the ice cream cones, until Ed suddenly slammed his fist down on the table the second he was done with his ice cream.

"Okay, lady! Just exactly what are you trying to pull here?! We don't want you! Just get the hell away from us!"

The man behind the bar came over to them. "Is everything alright here?"

"No! This lady is trying to make us live with her and is bribing us with ice cream!" Ed said.

Riza sighed and pulled out her identification. "I know how that sounds, sir, but believe me, I'm a police officer and I have just picked these boys up because I have become their foster mother."

The man took the ID card from her, read it and handed it back to her. "Very well, officer, good luck."

* * *

"You're not my mother and you have no right to call yourself that!" Ed screamed at the lady. They had got a fucking police woman to take care of them! To _control_ them more like it! They thought he was a damn delinquent no doubt. Well, Ed was gonna make her life hell for this. He didn't want a new parent. Nobody could replace Mom and with what Barry did…

Ed felt the space where his arm should have been starting to ache just at the thought. He gripped the remainders of his right shoulder by reflex. Everybody was staring at him because of his missing limb. He wouldn't have done anything differently had he been in the same situation again, but now people were always looking at him funny. Because now he was _different._

"Edward, I am not trying to force you to see me as your parent. I am simply giving you and your brother a home and will be there to talk if you ever want to. I only want to help."

"Well screw you, because I don't want your help! I don't need it!" Ed didn't want anybody to help him. Six other people had said they'd wanted to do that, only to leave him after a few weeks, and before that, there had only been Mom. Barry had said he wanted to help them too, to be a good father, and look at what he did.

Ed didn't need anymore help like that.

And Mom never talked about helping them, she was just being Mom. She was never their parent out of the goodness of her heart. She was just Mom.

And he missed her.

This would never have happened if it wasn't for that bastard Hohenheim. If he hadn't left, then Mom wouldn't have needed to move to East City when he was three because she needed a job. They wouldn't have lived in that small flat above their flower shop and she wouldn't have met Barry two years later. She wouldn't have married him three years after that.

And he wouldn't have killed her two months ago.

And Ed and Al wouldn't be treated like they were contaminated. Because of what they'd been through. Because they had been living with a murderer for more than three years and it made people scared of them. Because Ed had lost his arm.

And now they were taken in by a fucking police officer. Probably because of Ed. Because he was a delinquent. Because he had punched their previous foster father because he had tried hugging him while he was having a nightmare and Ed had thought that it was Barry trying to kill him.

And the man got angry with him because he thought that Ed had done it on purpose because he didn't like Mister Williams. And Ed hadn't liked him because he didn't know him, but he never meant to hit him. But that didn't matter because Ed was a hopeless, one-armed _freak_.

And so they had been sent away again.

It just showed how nobody but Mom understood them, but she was gone.

She was gone because of their fake father.

She was gone because of Hohenheim too.

So now they'd given up on giving them fathers.

Ed didn't want another father.

He didn't want another parent.

Because nobody can replace Mom.

And Ed had been fooled twice by people calling themselves his father. First with Hohenheim who just left and then with Barry who'd been pretty cool he had thought, and Mom had cared deeply about him. Ed had thought Barry loved her too. Ed had liked Barry and had been happy for Mom. Barry had helped them with their homework and Ed had thought it was kind of cool that he was a butcher.

But then he butchered Mom.

And he attacked Ed.

_Edward was standing in the kitchen with Al, hearing Barry come home from work and greeting Mom just like he always did. _

_But then she screamed and Ed looked out of the kitchen door to see Mom fighting Barry off while he was holding a meat cleaver. She was already bleeding from her arm._

_Ed ran forwards to stop him while he heard Al phone for the police. Ed tried to drag Barry off Mom who was bleeding even more now and he was laughing and swinging the meat cleaver while Mom screamed for Ed to run but he couldn't because Barry would kill her and then he got an elbow in the face and was thrown against the wall and watched as Barry cut her into pieces while his head hurt. Then Al was suddenly there and Ed panicked as Barry smiled at his little brother._

_"__Hello, boys! How about we find out just how little pieces I can turn you into?"_

_And Alphonse screamed and they were backed into a corner and so Ed threw himself in front of Alphonse who was screaming and crying and next second Ed couldn't feel his arm anymore and it hurt so much and Ed shrieked with pain and terror and he knew the arm was gone and it hurt, but he had to save Al even though it hurt and he would surely die from the pain and Barry took his arm and it was gone._

_Then he was suddenly being pulled backwards and Barry was surely going to finish him off but he couldn't and it hurt and he screamed for Barry to take anything he wanted if he just let his brother live._

_And the next thing he knew, he was lying in a hospital bed feeling weaker than he had ever done and his arm hurt, but it was gone. It was gone and his fingers were burning although they weren't there and Ed screamed and the nurses came and gave him something to calm him down and then he blacked out again._

Ed's arm was hurting again and it brought him back to the present. He massaged his stump to try and ease the pain.

Riza Hawkeye was looking at him and so was Al, but the odd thing was that for the first time, a grownup actually seemed to understand what had just happened to Ed. There was something in her eye that Ed hadn't seen before with the other adults. Except for Mustang at the hospital, but he had been there when it happened so he didn't count.

Because all of these grownups thought he was a freak, so why should she be any different?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Riza was fairly certain that Ed had just experienced some kind of flashback episode, but she had only been expecting that to happen sometime. For a brief second, she thought she had seen a speck of vulnerability in those golden eyes, and she was pretty sure that it wasn't her imagination.

Now, however, Ed was acting as disconnected from his softer side as always, and was back to glaring at her, having released his right shoulder.

"Thank you for the ice cream," Alphonse said, looking at his feet again.

"You're very welcome. Well, boys, I guess we should get going."

She didn't get a single word out of them on the walk back to the flat. She was very curious as to how they would react to it. She hoped they'd like it, but she doubted that they would. Al seemed too scared to actually make up his own opinions and just let his brother decide how they felt about things. She was curious about them both. She had a feeling that they were actually very nice boys and the fact that Edward had sacrificed his arm to save Al only told a story of bravery and deep affection for his little brother. That didn't sound like he really meant to be the way he behaved, but was putting on some sort of act in order not to get hurt again.

Riza unlocked the door to their flat and walked inside, turning on the lights before stepping back and letting the boys walk past her. Al lifted his head to take in his surroundings while Ed instantly scoffed. "You weren't kidding about it being cramped."

"I'm sorry about that, but we'll just have to make do. I had already bought the place before I knew about you two."

"So when were you told, then?"

"Three days ago."

"So how much did the lady bribe you for taking us in, then?" Ed was obviously fishing for her being forced into doing this so that he could torment her further. Riza would not fall into one of his distrustful traps. In a way she thought the boy would be glad to hear the truth, but she would not give it before he asked, otherwise she might come across too eager and that would make him think she pitied them, which Ed clearly hated.

"Nothing. I took you in of my own free will."

"You did, huh? So what did she say about me?"

"That you have nightmares, and after some prompting, the way you lost your arm." Riza only said it as the fact it was, no pity or concern in her voice, just utter indifference to show that she didn't think it had anything to say for Ed's worth as a human being.

"And what did you say to what she told you?" He raised an eyebrow, thinking he'd got her now.

"Word for word? ""So they figure that because he is traumatised and has lost his right arm, that he's too much work? That he's faulty? And you expect me to think so too?"" Riza wondered if using the word traumatised had been a bad idea, but she couldn't start out lying to this kid. "I was frankly disgusted by their way of treating you two, and I decided to take you in on the spot."

"So you're trying to save us, is that it?"

"Edward, Alphonse, let's sit down so I can tell you something." She gestured towards the couch. When only Alphonse seemed inclined to move, she added, "please."

They moved over to the couch and sat down. Riza knew things would get awkward if she decided to sit down next to them, so she dragged a kitchen chair over and sat down on the other side of the coffee table, looking at them kindly. Ed leaned back with a scoff, crossing his legs.

"Ever since I was eighteen, I've known that I wanted to be a mother. That was when I met Will Phillips. We were a very happy couple and we were sweethearts for a couple of years before we decided to get married when I was twenty. He was twenty-four at the time. We were talking about having children for a long time and we tried, but somehow we couldn't get any. It turned out that Will was unable to have children, and so we thought about adoption. However, I couldn't get myself to go somewhere and just pick a child, leaving all the others behind like they were guinea pigs in a pet shop. That was why we settled for being a foster home instead. That way I would be able to help children who really needed it, but where I didn't really have to pick them myself." Riza smiled at them, and Al was slowly looking up at her now. "The only children I have chosen were the first ones presented to me, which means you two. And I am happy that I said yes. You two seem like great kids that had something happen to you that never should. I don't pity you, because I work with things like this on a nearly daily basis. I just wanted children that I could look after and love. That's all. I merely want to watch you two grow up. I am not trying yo be your mother if you don't want me to. I am after all, only twice your age, Edward." Riza gave them a little smirk. "So how about we say it like this, you two can see me as your big sister?"

"I still don't know why you wanna take us in. What do you get out of it?" Ed said, seemingly unimpressed, but he still hadn't interrupted her once.

"What do you get from being Al's brother?" Riza asked almost immediately.

Ed frowned, getting ready to make another snide remark, only to realise the truth of her statement and actually blush ever so faintly.

"So what do you say, can big sister Riza work?"

Al looked her directly in the eye for the first time, before he smiled faintly and gave a tiny nod.

"Whatever," Ed said, clearly not pleased with being outsmarted and over-ruled.

* * *

Even though Edward just remained on the couch and watched, Alphonse seemed to be interested in helping to unbox Riza's possessions to see just what their new life would contain. He didn't talk to Riza, he was still too shy, but he seemed to be pleased with her speech earlier and saw her point enough to be willing to form his own opinion of her. She was very pleased with this because she really hoped to get Alphonse talking a bit more soon.

Things didn't go so well that night, however.

They went to bed at ten, only for Riza to be woken by the sound of loud cries of pain and fear at two in the morning. She made her way to the bedroom only to find it locked. She knocked twice on the door and the crying only increased. The screams of pain were gone, although there were loud sobs still coming from inside the room. Two sets of them. "Boys? It's Riza, please open the door."

"NO! GET AWAY!" It was Edward.

"Edward, Alphonse, I can't leave you like this in good conscience."

"YES YOU CAN!"

"Edward, if you are in pain, I can slide some painkillers under the door."

"SCREW YOU!"

"I'm not going to leave until you two open this door."

"THEN YOU'LL BE STAYING THERE FOR A LONG TIME!"

And so Riza grabbed herself a book and a couch pillow and sat herself down next to the bedroom door. She wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that the two boys were scared and crying. Besides, judging from a slight peek through the keyhole, they had actually pushed their dresser in front of the door, which meant that she couldn't just kick the door open. And however much she wanted to, she couldn't just shoot the lock either. She had a feeling that it wouldn't work well with them.

She would have to talk to them about this later, but first she needed to actually get them to open up the door.

And so the first hour went by without them even moving by the sound of it.

Then the next.

And the next.

By eight in the morning, there was finally some movement to be heard from inside the room and she put her book down as she heard shoving noises and the click of a lock.

Next second Al sprinted across the hallway and into the bathroom.

Then the door was immediately locked again and the dresser pushed back against it with an annoyed "traitor."

Well, she would just have to wait for Ed to need to go to the bathroom too.

Problem was, now, Al had locked himself inside the bathroom instead.

And he didn't seem to plan on moving from there any moment soon.

Riza could see why, he was obviously afraid of being punished for this. She stood up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Alphonse? I swear I won't punish you if you come out. I only want to talk to you about this and nothing more."

There wasn't any sound from the bathroom until an hour later, when a quiet voice asked "promise I won't get into trouble?"

"Yes."

Thirty seconds later, the door was unlocked and Alphonse came out, looking tearful and tired. "Sorry," he muttered.

"That's all right, Al. We're taking small steps here."

Al nodded once.

"How about we make ourselves some breakfast?" Riza asked. "Feel free to join us, Edward."

"Go to hell."

"Like I said to Alphonse, I only wish to talk."

"Don't care."

Riza moved into the kitchen together with Alphonse and made an omelette so that Ed could have some breakfast too when he came out of the bedroom.

They ate, yet Ed made no move to come out.

Riza was getting worried. She didn't want to deny the boy food. Besides, it had been more than twelve hours since the boy last used the bathroom.

She looked over at Al who was helping her with doing the dishes. "Al, you know Ed better than I do, but don't you think he needs to go to the toilet soon?"

"No. Brother's been peeing out the window."

Riza paused in the middle of cleaning a plate.

Well, he certainly was stubborn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Roy had just closed the front door behind him after working late, when the phone started ringing. He went over to it and picked it up. "Roy Mustang speaking."

"Sir? This is DS Riza Hawkeye. I'm sorry to call you, but I don't know anyone else in East yet."

Roy was surprised to hear from the Sergeant, he'd only given her his number as a precaution, but he answered calmly as ever all the same. "Is something wrong, Sergeant?"

"Well, yes, sir. Edward has locked himself inside his room and hasn't come out since ten o'clock yesterday evening. He's blocked the door and I don't think he's planning to come out anytime soon."

Roy certainly hadn't seen that one coming. "How would you like me to help?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a ladder, sir? None of the neighbours do."

"Yes, of course, but hasn't he even come out to use the toilet?"

"He's been peeing out the window, sir. I don't want to wait until I could be considered to starve him."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes, Sergeant."

"Thank you, sir." Roy could hear the relief in her voice.

He grabbed his car keys again and went out into the garage to find the ladder. Picking it off the wall, he had to say that he was worried about those kids. Roy had seen quite a few gruesome murders, but the way Trisha Elric had been parted, and right in front of her sons was among the worst. And the fact that the stepfather had then gone on to cut off his eleven-year-old stepson's arm was truly horrible.

Roy remembered sitting there in the hallway together with Edward and Alphonse Elric, the fright of losing the boy who was still screaming in pain, Alphonse just looking at his brother without knowing what to say or do as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. The smell of fresh blood, his own blood soaked fingers and the arm that just lay on the ground next to them.

And the laughter. Barry Anderson's laughter. The man kept laughing at having killed his wife and slashing off his stepson's arm. He kept talking about how he would like to finish the job. To see Ed's blood. To feel the knife as it cut through flesh.

And although Ed had been too out of it, Roy had a feeling that Alphonse had heard every single word.

And Roy also knew that the boy had never been the one to talk first ever since.

He remembered sitting together next to Alphonse, both of them covered in blood as they waited outside the surgery room. Roy had given Alphonse his suit jacket to keep the boy warm.

But Al didn't say a single word to anyone. He only nodded and shook his head. He only opened his mouth once Ed was awake. Then the young boy threw himself at his brother and ended up sitting next to him on his bed for the entire hospital stay according to the nurses. And the two boys kept together.

Roy just hadn't known that after having personally recommended a foster family that he thought would give them a good home, that they had been moved after just three weeks. He had thought that the boys would be helped. He had been thoroughly saddened to hear what had become of the boys since he last saw them.

He was genuinely curious to see exactly what Sergeant Hawkeye had planned. The ladder would suggest that she intended to climb up and use the window to get inside the bedroom.

Well, he would just have to wait and see what happened.

* * *

Roy pulled up outside the building and walked over to the doorbells. He walked up the stairs and headed for the door with the letter "B" that he remembered from two nights previously. Hawkeye was already standing there in baggy trousers, a singlet and a long knitted cardigan, her hair tied into a ponytail. She had a worried expression on her face and she was hugging herself as she stood there. "Thank you for coming, sir."

Roy nodded. "How can I help?"

"I'll climb up the ladder while you stand guard in the hallway in case he makes a run for it, if that's okay with you, sir. He doesn't know that I called for you, so you should probably tell him your name immediately, though. I've locked the bathroom door from the outside so that he can't run inside."

"Sounds like a plan." Roy fished his car keys out of his coat pocket and handed them to her. She took them from him.

"Thank you so much for this, sir."

"Don't worry about it."

She gave him a very slight smile before she moved past him. Roy couldn't help but notice that she had a very pleasant smell. Something mature mixed with flowers of some kind. Her perfume seemed to fit her very well. He was suddenly a bit curious about what her hair must smell like.

_Roy, stop._

Roy felt like kicking himself. He really was hopeless. But fact was, Riza Hawkeye was clearly a beautiful woman. And she was certainly in his age group.

_Roy._

Roy sighed, opening the flat door and putting the thought away. He really shouldn't be noticing things like that. She was newly divorced, had two children, and she was _his_ _subordinate_.

But he also couldn't help but feel very much at ease around her already. He had a feeling that she'd be a very good partner at work.

The thought disappeared from his mind as he saw Alphonse peeking around the kitchen wall, looking at him shyly.

Roy smiled at him and put his finger in front of his lips while pointing towards the bedroom door.

Al's one visible eye grew wide with understanding and then he disappeared from view.

And so Roy stood there, feeling a bit odd. He had never done anything like this before. He'd had a few Sergeants, but they didn't last long. They usually asked to be transferred after a month or two, mostly because of Roy's age. They found it annoying that he was an Inspector, and now Detective Chief Inspector at twenty-five, which meant that he was actually younger than most of them.

Then there were those who thought he'd cheated his way through the ranks. That wasn't it at all. It was just that he'd had the pleasure of working under the previous DCI Grumman, now Superintendent. The man had seen Roy's potential and had urged him to take the Sergeant's exam after just half a year, and after two years of hard work, he had been promoted to Inspector. When the spot as DCI opened up, Grumman had put in a recommendation for him so that he actually was considered for the position and got equal footing with the other contenders. And somehow they had chosen him.

And so Roy had been DCI for four months now.

Still, he had never had a Sergeant before ask him to bring a ladder so that they could force a kid out of their bedroom in order to feed them.

Well, he guessed that this new partnership would be interesting.

* * *

Riza sighed with relief when she walked back into the flat. The DCI was standing there with his hand upon Edward's left shoulder. The kid didn't look scared, most likely because he already knew him and the man had helped save his life.

So instead he was staring daggers at Riza.

"That was a dirty trick," he said to her as she walked up to them. Alphonse had hidden himself in the kitchen it seemed.

"Edward, I only have one thing to say to you."

In reaction, Edward assumed a near fighting stance, pointing accusatory at her. "HAH! I knew you'd throw us out! Everything you said yesterday was just bullshit!"

"What would you like for dinner?" Riza asked kindly.

Ed froze.

"What?"

"You have got to be hungry after not eating for twenty-four hours, so I thought I'd make your favourite. So what would you like?"

Edward eyed her, trying to see if she was being serious. After a long time of staring into her eyes, he looked down and mumbled "stew, but the way Mom makes it. Every other way tastes like crap."

"Then stew it is. Would you and Alphonse help me to make it?"

"Guess we have to, otherwise you're just gonna mess it up."

"Then please make a shopping list with Alphonse while I talk with DCI Mustang."

Riza could have sworn she saw Mustang squeeze Ed's shoulder before letting him go. It was a simple gesture of care and approval, but it seemed to make Ed's eyes widen ever so slightly before he walked off with a "Hey, Al, where did you put the blank shopping lists and the pens yesterday?"

"Thank you for all your help, sir. I owe you one," Riza said once they were alone.

"That is all right. I've been worried about them, so it's my pleasure. You handled that well."

"Thank you, sir. If you're up for a bit of a wait, I'll treat you to some dinner as a thank you."

Mustang smiled lightly. "That's not necessary, but thank you. I'll leave the ladder with you in case you need it again."

"Thank you." Riza really hoped that it wouldn't be necessary though. "I hope you'll have a pleasant evening, sir."

"You too, Sergeant, see you in a few days."

"Thank you, sir."

Riza followed him to the door and closed it. She turned around to have Edward glaring at her as he handed her a shopping list. "Al needs to decide something too, so we added chocolate pudding at the end."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"Okay, boys, we need to talk about this," Riza began once they had finished their chocolate puddings.

Ed immediately scowled and Alphonse stiffened.

Riza needed to make sure that this didn't repeat itself, but she also had to tread carefully. "First of all, I want to understand why you blocked the door."

"None of your business," Ed mumbled, looking away grumpily. Al was back to staring at his lap.

"Edward, I want to know so that I can help you."

It seemed to trigger a reaction from Ed, although certainly not the one she had wished for. Ed stood up from his chair and pointed at her sternly. "GO TO HELL WITH YOUR HELP!" He then stood up and ran for the door, but Riza was quick enough to catch him by the shoulders before he reached it. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Edward, I'm not going to let you just run off. I'm responsible for both of you and your wellbeing. Why are you so reluctant to accept my help?" Riza was speaking calmly, holding Ed in place while making sure not to hold him so tightly that it would hurt his shoulder. She kneeled down in front of him.

"You're the Detective, find out yourself."

"I have a theory, but I'd like you to tell me yourself."

"Why? Why the hell should I tell you anything?"

"Because you need to tell someone, and this way, it won't leave this flat. It will help me make your life here easier."

Ed seemed outraged at that. "I DON'T WANNA HAVE A LIFE HERE! I WANT MOM! BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT! NOBODY DOES! ALL YOU WANNA DO IS HELP! SO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? HELP US LIKE THE OTHER FAMILIES?! LIKE BARRY? NOTHING GOOD COMES OUT OF HELP FROM STRANGERS!"

Ed seemed to have a kind of meltdown that had been building up for the last few days. Maybe eating his mother's stew was the final breaking point.

"AND YOU! YOU TRY TO ACT COOL AND OKAY AND TELL US TO THINK OF YOU AS OUR BIG SISTER, BUT THEN YOU SAY STUFF JUST LIKE THE OTHER ONES! YOU JUST WANNA "HELP" US JUST LIKE THE OTHER ONES! WHICH MEANS THAT THINGS SEEM LIKE THEY MIGHT JUST WORK FOR THE FIRST DAY AND THEN YOU SEE HOW "DAMAGED" AND "BROKEN" WE ARE, AND YOU BEGIN TO HATE US JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!"

"Edward, I don't consider you either of those things…"

"NO! BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE "COOL" AND "NICE"! WELL, YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST A MANIPULATIVE BITCH! NO WONDER YOUR HUSBAND LEFT YOU!"

Riza froze. She didn't know what to say to that. She knew that he was trying to hurt her, but he was also succeeding. That was a low blow. It was also what had been going through her mind for the last month. Had there been something wrong with her? Was there something she did wrong?

Riza felt tears threatening in her eyes. "Go to your room," she said.

Ed seemed a bit confused, but did as he was told.

A few seconds later, Alphonse followed him without any prompting, although there was no click of the lock or the sound of a dresser being shoved in front of it.

Riza stood up and went over to the sofa and lay down, hugging a pillow to her chest, fighting back the tears.

Had she been at fault? She saw this happen a lot through her work, but she had never thought it would happen to her. She had been so stupid, believing Will about the business trips and everything. But the question still was, why? Why had he chosen to leave her that way? What had been the problem with her?

And she was angry with herself because a large part still loved him even with what he had done to her.

_She had been working overtime a lot lately, but they had finally cracked the case and she had been ordered to go home early by Inspector Armstrong after receiving a bouquet of red roses from him. _

_"__It is the International Women's Day, Constable Hawkeye! You need to know that you are very much appreciated for all your effort! You are a fine officer and will reach far one day!" the DI had said._

_Riza appreciated the gesture. She was the only woman in their department, so to know that they thought so highly of her was very nice. _

_She was looking forward to telling Will about it. He would undoubtedly be happy. Maybe she would get another bouquet of flowers from him? He had given one to her the previous years after all._

_And so she unlocked the door to their house, he obviously wasn't home yet. She prepared the flowers when she suddenly heard suspicious moaning from upstairs…_

_..._

_"__I'm leaving you, Riza. We're not working, you must have seen it? You don't love me, and I don't love you."_

Riza let the pillow stifle her sobs. "But I did, Will, you just wouldn't let me."

* * *

"Brother, that wasn't nice of you," Al told him sternly.

Ed was lying on the camp bed, back facing the door. He was still angry with her, but he knew he had gone too far. The look in her face told him that she had many of the same feelings about her ex that Ed had about Barry and now he had gone and rubbed salt in the wound.

"You really hurt her right now. She's only trying to be nice."

"But what if she turns out to be like the others?" Ed mumbled defensively.

Ed heard Al sit down on his own bed. "I don't think she is. She seems different, Ed. She knows how it is to hurt because of someone she trusted. It was in her eyes."

Ed didn't know what to say. He was angry at her for forcing him out of the bedroom earlier, but Al was right too. She was hurting.

And Ed had practically punched her in the gut with it.

"She doesn't have it easy. She was just being nice to us."

"I know. It's just that …"

"I know, Brother. But you still need to apologise."

Ed just grunted, but his guts were twisting with guilt. After lying there for a few hours, the feeling had just intensified and Ed got out of the bed and walked into the living room, hearing a few steady breaths indicating that Riza was asleep.

Maybe it would be better if he did this tomorrow instead.

But then she might be angry with him. Maybe it was best to do it now.

Besides, Ed wasn't sure that he could muster up the courage if he waited anymore.

And so he went over to the sleeping form on the couch. Ed turned around as he reached her feet, however. He couldn't do it. What if she hated him now? What if Al was right and she was different and Ed had just destroyed everything and she would send them back tomorrow?"

"Edward?" a groggy voice said, and Ed knew that he had made her cry earlier.

_Dammit._

Ed turned around towards her, unable to look her in the face. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I-I didn't mean it. That's all." Ed turned to leave again, when a hand reached out and grabbed his.

"Thank you, Edward. That means a lot. I'm sorry if I you feel like I have been manipulating you."

"It's fine. Good night." Ed felt odd. He wasn't used to apologising.

Riza squeezed his hand a bit. "Good night, Edward."

She released his hand and Ed went quickly back to the bedroom.

* * *

Riza didn't know exactly what had changed, but Edward seemed to be giving her a chance. He didn't talk about his experiences or his nightmares, he still scowled and scoffed at her being nice to him, but he didn't shout at her anymore.

Alphonse was still as timid as always when they went to buy clothes for them the day before Riza's first day at East City PD.

Edward was constantly scowling at anyone for looking at him funnily. When Riza offered to help him pick out clothes, he said he could do it himself and walked further down the rows of clothes.

"What do you think of this, Alphonse?" Riza picked out a yellow sweater and showed it to him.

Alphonse looked at it and nodded slightly.

And so Riza and Alphonse found their way through the store, until Riza sent Alphonse into one of the many stalls to try out the new outfits.

While waiting for Alphonse, she heard a kid talking to his father and a few words caught her attention.

"Did you see that one-armed freak?"

Riza expected that the father would reprimand him for saying something like that, but instead he just laughed. "He should be locked up in some sort of institution, he's obviously not right in the head, massaging his shoulder like that."

Riza did not take kindly to that. Not at all. She marched up to them, not caring that the father was tall, fat and could probably crush her by landing on her. The two of them were wearing fancy clothes and stupid grins.

She stopped right in front of the man, he was towering above her, looking down at her curiously. "Is there something wrong, sweetheart?"

_So sexist as well._

"I was just wondering why you would be teaching your son such appalling manners?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you let the kid call him a freak."

"Well he is, isn't he? Rubbing his shoulder like that. Looks funny you know."

"So you think it's funny watching kids be in pain, is that it?"

"Well, of course not…"

"But you just said it was funny watching him rub his shoulder against the phantom limb pains caused by the amputation, did you not?" Riza was speaking calmly, out to teach this guy a lesson.

"I-is that what it was?" He scratched his head slightly before assuming his braindead smirk again. "So how did he loose it, then? He was probably being stupid."

"Actually he lost it protecting his brother from being killed."

The man was quiet for a while, turning red with embarrassment and anger at being bested by her. "Listen, lady, just who the hell do you think you are, anyway?"

"I'm his foster mother."

"So the little lady is trying to protect her brat, is that it?" He was leaning down so that they were eye to eye. The man had a disgusting breath. "Well, beat it, doll, you belong in the kitchen anyway."

"Actually, sir, I don't."

"I'm getting tired of you." His face had reached a violently red colour, which meant that the man would just need one final push before he would learn the lesson of a lifetime.

"The feeling is mutual."

The man moved to punch her, but Riza bent down instead and tripped him, making him land on his back where he lay wheezing on the floor.

Riza stood over him, arms crossed. "And Mister, just a friendly reminder for later, you really should make sure not to hit police officers. If you try anything again, I'll arrest you, got it?"

The man wheezed as he got to his feet and then ran away from the store along with his son.

Edward came up to her, smiling for the first time. It suited him very well. "That guy got his ass handed to him! Could you teach me?!"

Then Ed froze, realising what he had said. He blushed, looked down and ran for a stall and shut the door behind him.

Riza smiled, realising that there might be a way for Ed to vent his anger without feeling like a fool.

This might just work after all.

* * *

**If anybody think I was being harsh and sadistic with the whole International Women's Day, then that's based on the fact that my father decided to tell my Mum he'd found another woman on that day exactly five years ago.**

**I don't like him much...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Roy pulled up outside the flat at ten minutes past eight. Sergeant Hawkeye was already waiting there, dressed in a dark blue suit, her long hair fastened tightly behind her head. She was indeed looking both professional and efficient.

The suit was also complementing her curves nicely, but he pretended not to notice that.

She got inside the car and sat down in the seat, looking much less worried than she had done the last time he saw her. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Sergeant."

"Thank you for your help the previous day."

Roy started the car as he gave a friendly nod. "It really was no trouble. How are the boys?"

"Better, sir. We went shopping yesterday so that they have some clothes that they have chosen themselves."

"That sounds very promising."

"I hope so, sir. Edward seems to be giving me a chance now too. He actually smiled at me once."

Roy had to say that he was impressed. "That is very good to hear. May I ask what the circumstances were?"

"I tackled a man in the store when he tried punching me and threatened to arrest him, sir."

Roy didn't exactly know what to say to that. The Sergeant spoke calmly as ever. Then he remembered reading something about her being highly efficient in the art of hand-to-hand combat. Well, if that was what it would take to impress Edward Elric, then that would explain why the previous families of accountants and primary school teachers didn't exactly work out.

"So what are the two of them doing while you are at work?"

"We picked up some books for them at the local library, sir. They are both highly intelligent and last I checked, Edward had his nose buried in a book about the elements and their properties."

"So you think they might end up as scientists?"

"That is certainly a possibility, sir. I just hope that the school will be able to keep up with them once they recommence their education in four months."

"How do you mean?" Roy was a bit surprised at that statement.

"They are both reading books in the university section of the library, sir. I am still a bit stunned, but they aren't showing off. The librarians actually greeted them and told them about new books they'd received since they last saw them. Apparently they used to go there at least three times a week when they lived with their mother."

Roy was about to answer when the radio called for his attention instead.

"Sir? You don't have to come into the office first, you've already got a new case. A body's been found outside that old swimming pool." It was DC Havoc.

"Got it, be there in fifteen minutes." Roy looked towards Hawkeye. "Well, it seems that we have our first case already, Sergeant."

Roy pulled up outside the old swimming pool. It was pretty derelict these days and the large brick building was bound to fall apart within a year. They got out of the car and showed their badges to PC Falman who lifted the yellow and black tape so that they could pass through. DC Havoc came up to them soon enough and gave them a two-fingered salute as they arrived at the crime scene. "I guess you're Sergeant Hawkeye, then? I'm DC Jean Havoc, nice to meet you." He shook hands with Hawkeye before he blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "The victim's an unknown female in her late twenties. It's a bit of a shame, she was pretty cute."

Roy looked at Hawkeye for any reaction, but her file had clearly been correct in saying that she was very professional and respectful. They came up to the body where the familiar face of Doctor Knox looked up at him from where he was examining the body. He nodded at them. "It would seem the cause of death is a single stab wound to the chest, right below the inscription into her skin."

Roy looked at the body. He could see why the Havoc found the woman so attractive, he had always been a sucker for big boobs. The victim was wearing a long, black dress, black boots and long, black gloves. Her long black hair accentuated her cold beauty. What really caught Roy's attention, however, was the dagger that was sticking out of her chest, right below the carefully carved word "LUST".

* * *

Alphonse put down his book and looked over at his brother. Ed was lying on his stomach and reading as quickly as ever, although the lack of his right arm made his position a bit awkward, so he was propped up on a stack of pillows instead.

Alphonse still felt guilty about that. Ed was having a lot of pain and difficulties because he saved Al's life. It just wasn't right. Ed deserved better than what he got. But Ed never complained about it. Al knew he was in pain and had violent nightmares, but he never complained. Not once. Ed was so stubborn it was stupid. He should know that talking about things would help, but he never did. He just shut himself off and tried to repress it and it came out as anger and rage instead. Al knew that he needed to talk to someone himself, and so he tried once again to get a conversation out of Brother.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?" Al was the only person besides Mom that could break through that invisible sound proof bubble of his when he was reading.

"Brother, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"About that night?"

Ed sighed and sat up, turning his book upside down on the couch. "What do you wanna discuss about that? There's nothing to say. Barry killed her."

"But Ed – "

"No, Al. That bastard killed her. End of story."

Ed lay down again on his stomach and Al just pulled his legs up to his chest. "I miss her."

"Me too, Al. But there's nothing we can do to change that, okay? Just go back to reading." With that, Ed returned to his silent bubble.

Ed got so easily annoyed with Al when he tried talking about Mom. Al knew he was hurting and that he thought it made him weak, but sometimes Al was afraid that Ed got impatient with Al about this because he blamed him for his arm.

_You need to talk to me, Brother…_

* * *

Once Al was sure that Ed was sleeping, he snuck out of the bedroom and over to the living room instead, where Riza was sitting, reading through some files she'd brought home from work. She looked up at Alphonse, some concern in her face. Al immediately looked down. "Is something wrong, Al?"

"Ca-can we talk?"

"Of course, Al. Why don't you sit down?"

Al wasn't sure if he should be doing this. Ed would have been angry with him for talking to her about this, but Al had a feeling that she was different from the others. She was the only one who didn't ask questions about their nightmares, but just brought them cocoa in the middle of the night instead. And she was a Detective. She worked with stuff like this. It was just that it was a major leap of trust and Al was afraid to trust adults after all this.

But then he had trusted Mom, so some adults were okay. And Al was pretty sure that Riza was in the "okay" department.

But he rarely defied Brother. This was the first time he outright did something Ed had told him not to. He was just working with his gut feeling right now.

Al stood there for a few more seconds before he made up his mind, quickly sitting down on the farthest end of the couch, his hands folded in his lap.

"What do you want to talk about, Alphonse?" Riza was speaking kindly and softly. Al knew that he trusted her more than the other foster families put together already. And he liked her. She was kind almost like Mom, but she was stricter. Her being a big sister fitted really well. Al wrung his hands in his lap, still unsure if this was a bad idea.

"I-is it okay that I want to talk about Mom?" Al whispered.

"Of course it is, Al."

"Because I miss her. I miss her so much. I miss her so much that it hurts. I miss her voice and her smell and her hugs and everything about her. She was so kind. She didn't deserve what happened and now she's gone and Brother won't talk about it!" Once Al had opened his mouth, a lot more than he planned on had just come spilling out.

"Of course you miss her, Al. That is only natural. She sounds like a great mother."

"She was! She was the best Mom in the world and I trusted Barry to take care of her! But then he killed her and Brother lost his arm to protect me! What if Mom is dead because we let Barry kill her? We should have done something!"

"Alphonse, trust me, this isn't your fault. I've seen cases like these more often than you'd think. Barry was the only one at fault. He chose to kill."

"Do you think Brother blames me for losing his arm? If he hadn't protected me, then he wouldn't have been hurt. He's in pain because of me. What if he's angry at me? He can't even use a knife and fork anymore! He's the only family I have left and what if he hates me? Maybe that is why he won't talk about that night?" Al felt scared tears running down his cheeks, and the next moment he had a pair of warm arms around him and his head was leaning against her chest as she gently stroked his back.

"Al, I don't think Ed is capable of hating you. He just doesn't want to talk about it because he's afraid of appearing weak in front of his little brother. He acts angry and lashes out, because it's easier for him than to shed tears. That doesn't mean he's angry with you and it doesn't make you wrong to feel like you do. It only makes you human."

Al leaned into the hug and sobbed out all the tears that had been building up these last two months. He loved his big brother, but it was good to have a big sister sometimes too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Riza woke up with Alphonse snuggled up to her, sleeping soundly. Her neck was stiff, as was her back from sitting the whole night long, but she also felt happy in a way she hadn't done before. She looked over at her alarm clock, it said half past seven. She had overslept, but she'd make it work if she skipped breakfast. Riza hugged Al tighter and then carefully lifted him up into her arms and carried him into the bedroom. She lay him down on the bed and pulled the duvet over him before she gently stroked the top of his head.

Riza turned around to find Edward definitely feigning sleep and figured that he knew where his brother had been tonight.

"Have a nice day, Edward," she whispered to him, earning a grunt.

_Well, it's a lot better than "fuck off."_

She went to the bathroom and showered, letting her mind wander a bit in the glory of the hot water running down her cold arms.

It was such a nice thing that Alphonse was opening up to her already. It made her happy to know that the young boy was already trusting her enough to let her hug him. It was definitely worth whatever aches and pains she'd be experiencing through the day.

And so she was still smiling as she sat herself inside the car and greeted her boss.

"You're looking chipper today, did something happen?" Mustang asked her.

"Yes, sir, Alphonse reached out to me yesterday and I was allowed to hug him."

The man gave her a smile. It made him look a lot more attractive.

Although she certainly didn't need anymore of that at the moment. She wasn't a stupid girl anymore.

"That's very good to hear. I've been worried about those boys."

"Sir, if it's okay with you, I'd like to ask you a few questions about that case. It would help me understand what the boys went through better." Riza had been waiting to ask about this until they had sort of eased a bit more into their roles of boss and subordinate.

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"Well, Alphonse told me yesterday that Barry said he'd come after them to finish the job. Do you know exactly what he said?"

""One day I'm gonna get out and then I'll cut you boys up into little, tiny pieces. It's not your fault, I just want to hear you scream.""

Riza froze a bit at the way he said it. It was obvious that the words had stuck with the man even after such a long time. No wonder Al was as scared as he was. To hear your stepfather say that must be terrifying, especially when you know that he means it. Riza felt a strong urge to give the boys a big hug the minute she got home, but she doubted they would let her.

"I see, sir. I read from the file that you interviewed him after the arrest, did he mention why he did it in the first place?" Riza knew that she was soon crossing a line. The case had obviously affected the man, and Riza didn't blame him. Still, she needed to know this to help the boys.

"He did it because apparently cutting up meat wasn't enough for him anymore. He laughed all the way through the interview. What that man did is unforgivable and he just _laughed_. He wanted to kill his own stepsons just so he could see how it looked. You can't even try to understand a man like that." Mustang's voice was cold and firm, but he hadn't cut off the conversation. "You should know that Alphonse was stuck sitting there next to his brother's arm for ten minutes before the ambulance came." Mustang sighed. "All that time, Barry kept talking about how he would like to chop them up. He went step by step through how he would have finished Edward off. Alphonse was in shock by the time the paramedics were able to help him."

Riza felt a lump form in her stomach.

"I thought they were fine. I tried to follow them up and even recommended a foster home. I had no idea what happened to them after that. I'm sorry."

Riza suddenly realised that the man was actually blaming himself for this. "Sir? It wasn't your responsibility. You couldn't have known how things would turn out. You already followed the case further than most people would have done."

"Still, I could have done more."

Riza didn't say anything, the discussion was obviously over and she did not want to make him angry by pressing him on something that was clearly personal.

* * *

"Sir? We've got an identity based on the fingerprints," Havoc began. "Solaris Bailey, twenty-eight. No known relatives. She was raised at Dante's Orphanage after her parents died soon after she was born. She was arrested a few years ago for the murder of some occultist by the name of Cornello, but was quickly released after a friend provided the police in Liore with an alibi. She is currently sharing a small flat downtown with a Miss Lyra Rial."

Havoc handed him a note with the address and soon enough Roy was sitting in the car together with Hawkeye and they were on their way through town.

Roy sighed. He knew he had spoken a bit sharper than he should have earlier, and Hawkeye had said very little ever since. What had happened to the Elrics was kind of a sore subject with Roy because of how disturbing the case had turned out to be. Learning of how the kids had barely received any help in the last two months made him feel like he had failed them. Roy had seen a fair few grisly murders, but sitting in that hallway that practically stunk of iron because of all the blood while the boy's arm was _just lying there_ and knowing that it would be treated as evidence and then become garbage while its eleven-year-old owner was screaming in pain. Roy had never felt so useless in his life as he had back then. He'd had no words of comfort to offer them. No way to make any of it better. All the while that bloody limb was just lying there, oozing with the red liquid. And the youngest of the boys was just shaking and crying and staring at his brother while Roy tried to block out the sounds of Barry Anderson ranting about killing them. Yet Roy had trouble even looking at the boy in front of him because no ten-year-old was supposed to have the right side of his face and upper body sprayed with blood like that.

Roy should have made sure that they were okay. He should have done more for them. He may have saved their lives, but that was only in his job description. It was the least he could have done in that situation.

And then he just left them to pick themselves up on their own.

"Sergeant, if you ever need some help with those boys, don't hesitate to call me, day or night, you get me?" Roy said after sitting in silence for at least ten minutes.

Hawkeye seemed surprised, but then she smiled weakly and gratefully. It made her look very pretty indeed. "Thank you, sir, I'll remember that."

They reached the flat after five more minutes and after six sets of stairs, they reached the flat and knocked on the door three times.

The door was opened by a young woman who looked curiously up at them. "Yes?"

"Are you Lyra Rial? I'm Detective Chief Inspector Mustang and this is Detective Sergeant Hawkeye."

"Yes, is this about Solaris? Is she in trouble?" The woman looked curiously up at them.

"Miss Rial, may we come in for a bit?" Hawkeye said softly.

She stood back and gestured for one of the living room couch. Roy sat down next to Hawkeye and Miss Rial sat down in a comfy chair opposite them. "What's happened to her? Is she hurt?"

"Miss Rial, we regret to inform you that Miss Bailey was found dead yesterday," Roy said.

The girl became rather stony-faced. "I see. How did it happen?" She really didn't seem to be too affected.

"She was stabbed. We were wondering if you know if she had any enemies or people who would wish her harm?"

"No. You should ask at the church. She went there often enough."

"What church is that?"

"The Church of Eternity. It's led by a man usually just referred to as "Father", although "Father Kent" has also been used. She's been there often this last year. Apparently it's all about teaching your soul how to become immortal."

* * *

"Do you know anything about that church, sir?" Riza asked curiously once they were back in the car. They had bought a cup of coffee each from a stall by the road. By the sound of it, it was basically a large underground church that was all about spiritual realisation.

"A bit. Apparently they have about two hundred members here in East. The ones who join are pretty fanatical about the teachings and have been trying different methods of achieving immortality. It's popped up on a few minor cases like break-ins and … well, there was a rather odd incident with a man who was trying to "achieve his soul's potential" through skinny-dipping in the fountain in the main park."

Riza nearly choked on her coffee.

"Sounds … interesting, sir. This "Father" sounds highly enlightened…"

"Indeed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Roy parked the car on a parking lot surrounding what looked mostly like a stone shed. They got out of the car and walked up to an iron gate with a large, red symbol of the Ouroboros surrounding a hexagram. Above the gate was a sign reading "The Church of Eternity."

Roy acted calm as ever, but on the inside he felt like bursting out laughing. They walked down a long set of stairs with torches sticking out of the walls at intervals.

"Feels like we're about to either meet our doom or discover some hidden treasure, huh, Sergeant?" Roy said jokingly.

Hawkeye smiled a bit at that. "I'd say it's more like a torture dungeon, sir."

"Cheerful as always."

"Yes, sir."

They reached the end of the staircase and came to a large stone congregation room. Or Roy guessed it was. There was a large stone throne in the middle of the room where a man dressed in white robes was sitting, his eyes closed as he leaned his head in his right hand. There were a few people about, most of them meditating although one of them seemed to be praying while standing on one foot while another one was standing on his head while leaning against the wall. There were even a few children there.

Roy assumed a straight face just like Hawkeye did and then they walked forwards to talk to the man that was bound to be this "Father."

"Who are you?" an incredibly fat and basically malformed man asked. He was bald and wearing some strange black clothes, just as everyone else in the congregation. They turned towards the man, he looked very innocent in a way. Like a gigantic child of sorts. "Are you here to talk to Father?" He tilted his head sideways as he looked at them curiously.

"Yes. That's him, right, sir?" Hawkeye asked kindly.

The man nodded eagerly. "Yes! That's him right there! Are you planning to join?"

"No, we're police officers. We need to talk to him about one of your members."

"Oh! Then you should talk to him!" Then the man simply slumped down on the floor where he sat looking like he was in deep concentration and it left him a bit confused.

Roy just nodded at his Sergeant and then walked over to the man on the stone throne.

"Sir, if we could have a word?" Roy asked.

The man opened his eyes and looked up at them, his head still resting in his hand. It was clear to them that this man thought that they were a waste of his time. That they were beneath him. "What is it?"

"I'm DCI Mustang and this is DS Hawkeye, we'd like to talk to you about one of your members."

"I see. What has happened?"

"Solaris Bailey was found dead yesterday. We were told that this was the place to go if we wanted to learn more about her."

"I was not much concerned with her. I am merely spreading the knowledge I have obtained myself. We work as individuals."

Roy had to say that the man hardly made sense, but it was mostly just annoying with how little he seemed to give them. "Were there any members who were often in contact with her?"

"There's Chris Karbowski over there. She seemed to have a soft spot for him." He pointed towards the fat man they had just talked to.

"So you would know nothing about any potential enemies yourself?"

"No."

"Thank you. May we have your full name in case of any further inquiries?"

"It's Kent Van Hohenheim."

Roy froze. He remembered the surname from the Elric file. Roy was sure, however, that the first name was not Kent.

"Are you by any chance a relation of John Van Hohenheim?" Hawkeye asked, looking slightly unnerved. Roy could understand why, if this man was the boys's only living relation, then he had a right to know about them, especially as he may be interested in adopting them.

Roy had to say that he really didn't want that to happen. This man did not seem at all the type of person you would like to leave two children to be raised by. Especially when they had been through a lot of trauma. There was no way that they would want to stay with a man who was related to their father anyway, judging by what Hawkeye had told him about the man.

"He is my identical twin. As a matter of fact he disappeared eight years ago, you haven't found him, have you?" There was no joy, no real interest. Just coldness. Roy found himself wishing to get away from the man's presence as soon as possible.

The man still had a right to know, however. "Are you aware that he had children?" Roy began. He would only give the man any information about the boys after seeing how he reacted to learning about their existence.

"His progeny is of no consequence to me. They will not help me further achieve my goal."

Roy felt like punching the man. Hawkeye looked ready to shoot him.

Roy swiftly thanked him for his time and then went over to the fat man. "Mr. Karbowski? Am I right in understanding that you knew Solaris Bailey?"

The man looked up at them, smiling slightly. "Yes. Solaris is very kind to me. She doesn't laugh like the other ones."

Roy felt pity sink into him at those words. "Mr. Karbowski, I am afraid that Solaris Bailey was found dead yesterday."

The man put his right index finger in his mouth, looking lost as a little tear made its way down his cheek. "Dead? But she can't be. She's always there."

"I am very sorry, sir, but she is."

The man then stood up and walked away, muttering to himself about how she couldn't be dead.

Roy felt very sorry for him.

He looked over at Hawkeye who seemed to still be rather shaken by what Father had said. "How about we call Havoc and Breda and ask them to interview the rest, Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir."

They walked back up the staircase and out into the daylight. It looked so strange after being underground for all that time. They went over to the car and sat themselves inside. "Are you okay, Hawkeye?" Roy asked. He was angry about that remark, but she had spent nearly a week with them.

"He didn't even ask for their names. Not their ages, gender, anything. Not even why the police knew about them. How can someone care so little for one's own nephews?"

Roy turned towards her, looking straight into her face. She was looking hurt and near tears. He imagined that this had something to do with the recent separation. He didn't know exactly how things had gone between her and her previous husband, but she was obviously the one who had felt like she'd been stepped on and discarded like she didn't have any feelings. He recognised the look from quite a few cases. He should probably talk with her about that later, just to make sure that she really was as mentally stable as she seemed. A cop snapping at the wrong time could lead to deadly results. And Roy already found himself caring for this woman for some reason. He had just immediately felt like she actually understood the way his mind worked. Like there was a kind of connection. He sighed heavily. "I honestly don't know, Hawkeye. I really don't."

"I can't tell them about this. They've had their father run out on them, their stepfather was trying to kill them, I can't tell them that they have an uncle who didn't even want to know their names. It's not right. They deserve so much better and life just keeps giving them hell."

"If it helps, Sergeant, at least they had luck in that they ended up with you." Roy smiled at her warmly, trying to get a little chuckle out of her, just something.

Unfortunately it just seemed to make things worse.

"How can it be considered luck that they end up with a woman who can barely afford to keep them? I'm a mess, sir! The only reason that things are nearly working out is because we're bonding over being messes, but that will only get us so far! I'm not the strong, parental figure that they need! I'm a woman who is only old enough to be their sister and is trying to keep it together because I need this!"

She then looked up at Roy and her eyes widened. She had obviously said a lot more than planned. Roy would only have expected her to feel like that however, so he wasn't too worried about her, but he'd be keeping an eye on her.

It seemed that the Elrics weren't the only ones having troubles with their past.

* * *

**So ... I went with Karbowski because Gluttony gets eaten by Pride, so I thought it sort of fits.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Jean was finally done interviewing everyone inside the church and seriously felt like he needed some fresh air, AKA a smoke. These people were relatively harmless, but they were very self-centered the whole lot of them. They hadn't got any real information about Solaris Bailey either.

Jean went up the stairs and out to the parking lot. He leaned against the side of the entrance and lit up his cigarette. It tasted heavenly. Breda was still downstairs interviewing the rest of them and Jean didn't envy him.

"DC Havoc, right?" a voice suddenly came to his right. Jean looked over at a man who was dressed in another set of black clothes, although this one was also wearing a black vest with white fur around the neck. The man was grinning smugly. "I heard you're looking for information on Solaris? Well, I'm the man you want to ask."

"And who are you?" Jean asked, pulling out his notebook. This man seemed to actually be willing to give him something.

"I'm Troy Patton and I know just how much Solaris was up to."

"I'm listening."

"I want something back. Look at it like an exchange of sorts."

Jean was really tired with people who did things this way. "How about I don't arrest you for withholding information concerning a murder investigation?" Jean suggested.

The man smirked.

* * *

"So she was a hooker?" Breda asked while Havoc told his story.

"Yeah, apparently, if the money was good. She had a pretty high-class clientele. Apparently that was her way of "achieving immortality.""

Roy looked over at Hawkeye. She seemed to be doing better since her little outburst earlier.

"Which would explain the reference to the seven deadly sins of man," she said. "Which could mean that the killer is going to kill again, sir."

"Which means that we have to solve this case quickly. We have a lead now, however. Good work, Havoc."

"Thanks, Boss."

"I guess it means that we should have another talk with Miss Rial. She probably knows more than she told us earlier. Do we have a place of work?"

"Apparently she works as a maid in some grand mansion right outside of town. Oh …" Breda said, reading off a piece of paper on his desk. "The owner is Yoki Yandell."

Roy cursed.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked.

Roy sighed. "Sergeant Yoki Yandell is a dirty cop, but he always bribes his higher ups so that they keep quiet about it. He's been rumoured to be running some kind of high class brothel as well. If Solaris Bailey was caught up in that, then this case is going to be a mess. If he's involved in our case, then Internal Affairs are going to be all over the place."

"So what do we do, sir?"

"We go and have a talk with Superintendent Grumman."

Roy knew that if IA was going to be involved with this, then there was really just one officer that he could work with. But that meant that he needed Grumman himself to request that Hughes came over from Central. There was no way that he'd be able to work with Kimblee again. That man was close to snap, but he was too good at what he did for anyone to fire him.

And so Roy went together with Hawkeye towards the office in question. Roy was wondering whether he should give her a kind of head's up before meeting the man, but if she was already "prejudiced" by Roy, then that would be bad too.

"So, Sergeant, do you know anything about Superintendent Grumman?"

"Yes, sir."

"So you know that even if he can be a bit eccentric, he's still a very fine officer."

For some reason, Hawkeye smiled at that. "I know that very well, sir."

"Oh, good."

They reached the office door in question and Roy knocked twice, earning a "come in" from the old man.

Roy opened the door and walked inside, Hawkeye following behind him and closing the door.

"Ah, Mustang! What may I do for you and this charming young lady? Please, have a seat!"

Roy hadn't expected the man to refer to their new recruit this way, but he knew that the old fox liked to joke a bit about pretty women in a pretty harmless fashion. Roy was also surprised by the fact that he didn't ask who she was.

"Our current case may have connections to Yoki Yandell, sir. I'd like to ask you for a favour."

Grumman's smile disappeared rather quickly. "I see, and what would that favour be?"

"I'd like you to ask Central to send Maes Hughes from the IA branch over there to work with us."

"Instead of having Kimblee doing it?" The man looked up at him, still able to read his mind from when Roy had been working as his partner.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll see what I can do. Now, how are you two doing? Is your partnership working out?"

"Very good so far, sir," Roy said, looking over at Hawkeye.

"And what's your opinion of East City, young lady?" Grumman asked, smiling at her.

"It's a very pretty city, although I am mostly busy with settling in with the boys."

"Of course. Is there a chance I can get to meet them soon?"

Roy had certainly not expected that kind of question. "Do you know each other?" he asked, confused.

At that, Grumman laughed heartily. "I'm surprised you haven't told him," he told her.

"I thought it would be better to wait until I got to know my coworkers," Hawkeye answered. "Otherwise there may be people who would be prejudiced against me."

"I see, although I still think that Mustang deserves to know. Especially now that we've confused him." He chuckled. He was clearly enjoying leaving Roy so curious. "Riza's my granddaughter."

Roy had certainly not expected that one. "So that whole conversation where I had to convince you to employ her as the new DS?"

Grumman chuckled again. "I was merely letting you decide which partner you wanted."

There was a knock on the door and Havoc peeked his head inside. "Uhm, Riza, it's Alphonse on the phone, apparently Edward's been injured."

Roy felt his stomach clench.

* * *

Riza was out of her chair immediately and jogged towards the office, leaving Havoc behind her in the corridor. She went straight over to the phone and picked it up.

"Alphonse? What has happened?" she asked urgently.

"Riza? Brother fell and his arm looks broken, what do I do?" He sounded scared and near tears.

"I'll be there as quickly as I can, Al. There's an ice pack in the freezer in the second drawer, you should put it on his arm to reduce the swelling." Riza knew that Alphonse would have told her if it was an open fracture or if Ed had any other injuries, so she didn't ask him.

"O-okay. I'll do that."

"I'll be home as soon as I can, Al."

"Thank you, Riza." Al hung up the phone.

She turned around, cursing inwardly. Edward would be thoroughly miserable with his only arm now broken, but right now she just needed to get Edward to the local A&E. She strode quickly back through the corridors and met Mustang halfway back to her grandfather's office.

"What's happened?" he asked, looking worried.

"Edward fell and Al thinks his arm is broken, do you think you could drive us?" Riza needed some help right now and she really couldn't ask any of the others to drive because they would probably just scare Ed and Al since they didn't know them.

"Of course, let's go."

"Thank you, sir," Riza said and she meant it. This was a really bad time for something like this to happen, and it would slow down the investigation quite a lot.

And Ed was alone with Al and a broken arm.

They walked through the station quickly and were soon driving back to the flat. Riza felt her nervousness rise as they drove and she practically threw the door open as she strode inside the flat.

"Boys?!" She stared desperately around her.

"In here." Alphonse said, his voice indicating that they were on the couch.

She jogged over, finding Al standing in front of his brother who was clearly in pain where he sat. Ed's arm was lying on a pillow on his lap, covered by an ice pack. Riza went over to them and gently lifted it away, earning a little yelp from Ed.

"I'm sorry, I just need to se how bad it is," Riza said, studying the arm. It was clearly broken about midway between the wrist and the elbow and was looking quite sickening because of the way it suddenly bended.

"Okay, we're going to A&E, DCI Mustang is driving us," Riza said. She went over to one of the closets in the hallway and found one of her shawls. She then went back to the boys and gently got the shawl under his arm as Ed hissed with pain. "I'm sorry, Edward, I'm just making you a sling, okay?"

"Mhm." He looked scared. Riza gently moved his arm earning another yelp and then tied the shawl around his neck.

"There, all done, Ed, you're doing really good."

Riza removed the pillow as Ed stood up while Al supported him. Ed flinched every time he moved his arm, but he seemed adamant not to cry, even if he looked scared. Riza was carrying their jackets and Alphonse helped Ed inside the car, still looking like he wanted to cry. With the boys in the back seat, she sat herself up front, stressed out. With both of Ed's arms now out of commission, he was not going to be happy for the next few months.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Ed was scared. His arm was in so much pain right now, it made him sick. He was weak and vulnerable and he couldn't defend himself and he was going back to a hospital and what if it was really damaged and he lost his left arm too? He couldn't move it and it looked so wrong after all.

He really wanted to cry, but he couldn't because then Al would begin crying and then it would really be like that day.

Ed tried to just focus on breathing calmly, even if it hurt. He knew losing his arm had been worse, but the body kind of both remembered and didn't remember it. He remembered it being the worst pain he had ever experienced, but he really just remembered his thoughts around it. Right now, however, his arm was hurting a lot. He didn't want to be here. He was scared. And Mustang was here just like that day.

"Okay, boys, what happened?" Riza asked. She was looking worried. She wasn't angry, but she probably would be. Mom had told them that they shouldn't do that after all.

"We were jumping on the couch and then Brother lost his balance and fell on his arm," Al said quietly. "We're sorry, we shouldn't have done it, it just looked so fun!" Then Al began crying. He began sobbing actually.

Ed didn't care that his arm hurt like it did. Al was scared and he was crying and he was all he had left.

And so he moved himself over to his little brother and leaned his right side against him, even if he couldn't hug him.

Then Ed began crying too. He couldn't stop himself. It just wasn't fair! They were just having fun and then they weren't and now Ed was in pain and Al was crying.

And Ed just wanted Mom to be here and give them a hug and make everything all right again.

But Mom wasn't here.

They were alone.

Ed didn't want to go to the hospital. Hospitals were bad and they were filled with pain and strangers and syringes and they all pitied him.

And now Ed would be a freak with no arms working and he just wanted everything to be like it had been. He just wanted to be happy with Mom and have both his arms and now his only arm was broken and it hurt.

He didn't even listen to what Riza and Mustang were saying. It didn't matter because Al was still crying and Ed was still in pain.

Then Ed felt a warm hand on his cheek. It was a lot like Mom's. But it didn't smell like her. It smelled like Riza and Ed didn't know what to do because it was warm and everything hurt. And he just wanted to go to sleep and not have his arm broken. But it wasn't right that it was there, but he'd be really unkind to her if he snapped at her and he'd felt bad the last time and his arm hurt.

"Don't," he whispered.

The hand didn't care. It began gently drying his tears away instead. "Listen, Edward, it will be okay. We'll help you and they're going to help you get rid of the pain."

"Are they gonna take it too?" Ed found himself asking before he stop himself.

"Of course not, Ed. They're just going to take an x-ray and put it in a cast. They've had plenty of fractures a lot worse than that, and they've still managed to fix it."

Ed really hoped that she wasn't lying. He hated this. He felt so weak. He couldn't use his only arm. He'd need help with everything. And it hurt. His arm hurt and he felt so sick and it was just stupid!

"I'm not weak dammit!" Ed growled and shook his head to get the hand away. He couldn't let himself be weak. He couldn't because he needed to look after Al and that was his responsibility now that Mom was gone. "I don't want anybody's help!"

The hand reached for him again and Ed moved away, making him yelp because of the pain that shot up his arm. "Stop it! I don't need it!"

This was all too much like **_that_** day, except that Riza was here and she was talking about helping him. Nothing good ever came out of getting help.

Al might trust Riza and say that she wasn't like the others, but he couldn't know that yet. Ed wasn't going to let himself be weak.

He wasn't.

No matter how much his arm hurt.

But he was still scared.

He had to focus hard on not crying anymore. Al needed him to be strong. He blocked out every single sound around him and just focused on breathing. On taking the pain.

He felt like he was about to puke as they finally reached the local AE. Al helped him get out of the car. Al was the only one he could trust to help him. Al kept his hands on Ed's right shoulder and on his back for support.

Ed froze as they walked through the front door. It smelled like a hospital. Ed felt a wave of emotions slam into his body.

_It's gone and it hurts and Mom's gone and she's dead. My arm's not there and Mom's not there because she's dead and Barry killed her and she was just-_

_"Let me cut you into little pieces!"_

"Brother! Stay with me!" Al's voice said next to him.

"Edward, your arm is only broken. You're not dying. You're just having a flashback."

_That's Mustang? But if he's saying that I'm not dying then I'm okay, right?_

Ed looked down at his his right stump. Barry wasn't here. Al wasn't covered in blood. He was safe. Both Riza and Mustang were kneeling in front of him.

"I'm fine," Ed said. He suddenly felt like he was helpless. "I'm fine! Just leave me alone and speak to the nurse or something! Just go!" His arm was throbbing a lot again, but this time it made him angry because he'd let himself be weak in front of Al. "Go!"

* * *

Al didn't know what to do right now. Ed and Riza had just left to get an X-ray and get treated by the doctor so Al was left in the waiting room together with Mister Mustang. Al just stared at his feet. His stomach began rumbling. It was a long time since breakfast. The large clock on the wall had said three o'clock the last time he looked at it.

"Would you like something from the snack machines?" Mister Mustang asked him.

"I don't need it, sir." Al was still looking at his feet.

"How long was it since you last ate?"

"About six hours, sir." Al knew that you shouldn't lie to the police, even if he didn't feel like he should accept. Mister Mustang had already been more than kind enough and had even agreed to look after Al while Ed and Riza were gone.

"Then you need something to eat. We're going to have to stay for some time after all. Just wait here for a minute and I'll be right back."

Al did as he was told.

He was worried about Brother. If he wouldn't be able to use his arm much, then he was going to need a lot of help. Al would of course do what he could, but it was still going to be difficult. And Brother was going to hate it. Al couldn't even imagine what it must be like. Probably not much better than wearing a straight jacket.

Al heard footsteps approaching and suddenly a bag of crisps appeared on his lap. Al looked up at Mister Mustang and shook his head slightly. "I can't take it, you've already done so much for us, Mister Mustang."

The man just smiled kindly at him. "Alphonse, unlike you, I had lunch three hours ago. I don't need it and you're hungry. It's only fair that you eat it."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"A hundred per cent. Eat. And I also got you a little treat." He took out a bottle of chocolate milk that he had been hiding behind his back and gave it to Al.

Al's eyes grew wide. He only got chocolate milk on his birthdays usually. They never had it otherwise because Ed hated milk so it was almost like teasing him if they bought it.

"My Nan always got me chocolate milk when I had to go to the hospital when I was small."

"But I'm not the one who's injured, Mister Mustang?"

"No, but a hospital is a hospital and I'll buy Ed a treat when he's done."

"Why would you do that for us, sir?"

"Because I feel like it, Alphonse. And please call me Roy, otherwise you sound like my colleagues."

"Oh! Sorry … Roy."

"Good. Now: eat."

And so Al did as he was told with a continuous muttering of thanks in between bites.

By the time Riza came back with Ed, his arm now in a cast, Al was playing hangman with Roy in his notebook.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

"Thank you so much for this, sir," Riza said as the boys got out of the car outside the flat. They had bought some pizza for dinner in order to have something that wouldn't leave Ed mortified to be fed. "I owe you one for this."

"Don't worry about it, Hawkeye. I'm just happy that I could help out a bit."

"Still, sir, I do wish you'd let me pay you back for the snacks for Alphonse and that gobstopper you bought for Edward."

"Not happening. Just take care and eat while the food is still warm. The boys are waiting for you, so you'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow morning if you don't wish to stay at home with the boys."

"I think Edward would kill me if I did, sir." Riza sighed. These next two months were going to be tough.

Mustang reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "It will be fine. You three are going to figure it out. And remember to call if you need any help."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now get going, Edward is staring daggers at us." He released her shoulder. Riza kind of missed it. It was a nice reminder that she wasn't alone in this mess.

Although she was still a bit alarmed that it was her boss. They had already sort of become friends, which Riza was both happy for, but it also frightened her a bit.

She got out of the car, thanking him once again and walked up to the flat where Ed and Al were waiting for her, Ed's mouth slightly odd-shaped because of the gobstopper. His arm was in its sling and had been ordered to be so for these first few days mostly to remind Ed not to use his arm. It would be a lot harder for him not to do so because he didn't have his right arm, so it was a precaution to make sure that Ed didn't cause himself unnecessary pain until he was used to the cast.

He was still scowling at her because of the fact that he had let himself panic when they had brought in the sedatives in order to reset the bones.

Riza unlocked the door and let Ed and Al walk in front of her. She kicked off her shoes and carried the pizzas into the kitchen before she went back into the hallway to help Edward. Alphonse was already busy getting his own shoes off. Riza walked over to them and took the jacket draped over Ed's shoulders off him, earning a little growl.

"Edward, you need someone to help you and Alphonse can't be expected to do everything for you."

"Hrmf."

"I can help him, Riza, I'm done after all," Alphonse said, trying to diffuse his brother's temper.

Riza, however, was afraid that if she let Alphonse help Ed with everything, then Ed wouldn't be able to trust anyone else. She was going to have to earn Ed's trust. Besides, Al was only ten and should not be forced to take care of his brother like this. Both boys were very dependant on each other, which meant that it would easily turn into an "us against them" way of thinking.

"Al, why don't you go wash your hands and set the table?"

"Why can't you?" Ed asked.

"Because I'm supposed to look after you two, which means letting you two live as normal lives as possible. I do not wish for Alphonse to become your carer. It may hurt your relationship too."

She heard Alphonse disappear into the bathroom while Ed just growled at her as she knelt down in front of him to remove his shoes.

* * *

Once they were done eating, Riza told them to wait a bit before they left the table.

"We need to make a plan of sorts, you two. Ed, I know you're going to want to kill me for saying this, but you are going to need help when using the toilet and when you're taking a shower."

Ed turned red in half a second, looking like he wanted to run away screaming. "No way in hell."

"I can help him," Alphonse said, although he still looked a bit awkward at the thought.

"Alphonse, you're only ten and there's no need."

"But if Brother would rather I help him, then it's no problem."

"I would rather you help him with other things, like you just did when it comes to feeding. If you would help him read and doing things like that, then I can do the rest. It's my job after all, not yours."

"But you're a _girl_! You're not gonna help me wash up and get dressed and … stuff!" Ed stuttered, still stuck on the fact that she was going to see him naked. Riza had known that this would be a problem, but she wasn't going to make a ten-year-old do it.

Riza sighed. "Edward, I'm a Detective. That means that I've seen most body shapes in all ages. It's nothing new."

"But they've been _dead_! They didn't have a _choice_! They don't _care_!"

Riza figured that she probably shouldn't tell him about that week she had been investigating a murder in a nudist community while working under Armstrong. She had been allowed to wear clothes, but she really had seen just about everything that nature had to offer seeing as how she had been one of the constables tasked with interviews.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but it's just how it's got to be until your arm is better."

"I hate you!" Edward said before he stood up and nearly fell in the process. Alphonse helped him regain his balance, but Ed just shook him off and stomped away into the bedroom.

Alphonse seemed unsure as to where he was supposed to go and what he was supposed to do. "He doesn't mean it," he whispered to her.

Riza had already foreseen Ed's reaction, though. Yes, it hurt her a bit to hear it, but she knew that right now, Ed was like a trapped animal and they lashed out.

She grabbed Al's hand that was lying on the table and squeezed it gently. "I know, Alphonse. I'll go talk to him."

And so Riza stood up and went into the bedroom where Edward was sitting in the corner of the room, partially hidden by a closet, his knees drawn up to his chest. She went over and slid down the wall so that she wasn't looking at Ed, knowing that it would probably set him off again. She put her arms around her own legs.

"Go away," Ed said, his voice caught somewhere between anger and tears.

"Edward, telling me to leave isn't going to change anything."

"I don't care. I don't want you here."

"I know this can't be easy for you, but you have to accept some help all the same. We have to make do with what we've got."

"So why won't you just let Alphonse do it?"

"Edward, your brother is ten. You want him to live as normally as possible, right?"

"Of course I do!" Ed was clearly getting angry again.

"And if it was someone else, would you want your brother to have to take care of them all the time? To have to clean them and feed them and brush their teeth?"

"But why does it have to be _you?"_ Ed said, clearly seeing her point, but not willing to admit defeat.

"Because I'm the one who chose to take care of you two. When I said yes to take you in, I also said yes to do things that I don't want to, because I still want you two to live a good life. It's only until you get the cast off in six weeks."

Ed was quiet for about a minute. "I hate this."

"I know." Riza knew that Ed had a lot of frustration that needed to be let out, so she just waited for him to continue.

"I hate being helpless. I'm supposed to look after Alphonse!" Ed seemed to be near tears at that thought. "I'm a sucky big brother."

"You're definitely not, Edward. You saved his life with what you did. You're a hero."

"I'm not. If I was a hero I would have been able to save Mom." Bitterness had found its way into his voice now.

"Ed, that wasn't your fault. He was a grown man with a meat cleaver."

"I should have stopped him. Instead he managed to hit me and all I could do was watch Mom get hacked to pieces. I couldn't stop him. I was too weak. And now I'm too weak to take care of Alphonse. I'm… I'm just failing everyone I care about."

"Edward, you're not failing anyone. You saved your brother's life when most people would have tried running away. You would have made your mother so proud. Any parent would have been proud that their son saved his brother the way you did."

"So why does everyone leave me, then? Why did Hohenheim? Barry? All those families? Nobody wants me."

"That says more about them than about you. They were bad parents. You didn't deserve them."

"So what you're saying is that I deserve _you_? I deserve a bossy cop who's not even old enough to be my mother?"

"Edward, I don't deserve you two either, but I'm still going to try to make your lives better. I'm trying to give you two a home where you can hopefully be happy. I know that I won't replace your mother, after all, she sounds like an amazing woman."

"She is."

Ed didn't say anything else for a few minutes after that.

"I need to pee," he said quietly, reluctantly admitting defeat. Riza had a suspicion that he'd been holding it in for as long as he could.

"Then let's go."

Riza stood up and moved to help him get up, earning an annoyed grunt as she supported him. They walked into the bathroom and she locked the door before walking over to a thoroughly embarrassed and annoyed Edward. He was blushing furiously where he stood in front of the toilet.

Riza pulled down his trousers and boxers and helped wipe him dry when he was done and then washed her hands, not saying anything as it would only further embarrass him. When she was done drying her hands, she pulled up his boxers. "I'll go get your pyjamas for you too, it's nearly bedtime."

And so she went into the bedroom and fetched Ed's pyjamas before returning to the bathroom where Ed had kicked off his trousers and was looking at her grumpily.

Ed's face was red all over once she was done helping him with dressing and then with brushing his teeth, and was currently wiping away toothpaste foam from the corners of his mouth. "There, all good." She didn't put the sling back on because he'd be lying in bed after all. And so she left it to Alphonse to help him find a book and help him turn the pages. Al had changed into his own pyjamas while they were getting ready in the bathroom, and so he propped himself up in the bed next to his brother, placing a book between them.

"Good night, boys and remember to wake me if you need something. That goes for painkillers too, Edward," she added sternly.

"Good night, Riza," Alphonse said.

Riza could have sworn she heard the whispered beginnings of a "good night" from Ed, but apparently he realised what he was doing and stopped himself.

Riza still smiled, though as she walked back into the living room to call her grandfather.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Ed was woken at six o'clock the next morning. His arm was hurting a lot and it had kept him awake for most of the night.

Then Ed realised that it was Riza who was gently stroking his hair to wake him, and he immediately sat bolt upright and glared at her, sending a wave of pain up his arm, making him yelp. "Don't do that!" Ed could see that Al was already getting out of bed.

Riza looked at him apologetically. "You boys need to wake up now. I spoke with my grandfather and I'm taking you two with me to work. That way I can make sure that you get the help you need while also doing my job. I'll be doing desk work for the next few weeks. There's also a couch in the office that you two can use."

"So what you're saying is that I'm gonna have all of your colleagues know that you're helping me eat and dress and everything?!" Ed felt his cheeks redden at the thought of being followed to the bathroom with a bunch of policemen watching. "Not happening."

"I'm sorry, Edward, but that's the way it has to be. I have to go to work, and I don't want you boys to be left on your own all day. I've already used up all my extra days this year and I can't risk using the ones I have available for staying home with a sick child." There was some desperation in her eyes that Ed hadn't seen before. They were filled with the pleading of a trapped woman trying to keep herself from sinking, and Ed had a feeling that the extra days had been used to deal with what had happened with her ex-husband. She looked scared and stressed in a way that Ed recognised in himself.

"Fine," he said, standing up to get out of bed. "Need to pee again," Ed added.

Riza first held out what Ed recognised as painkillers and a glass of water and Ed swallowed the pill and drank the water before they headed for the bathroom.

Ed was annoyed at this whole business, but Riza really didn't seem to care about his nether regions and was effective and as respectful as possible, so that was a good thing at least. It was still mortifying though.

When she was done pulling on his pyjama bottoms and boxers again, Ed decided that he wanted to initiate some kind of code for their time at the police station. "If I need to go to the toilet, I say that I'm thirsty and then you say you'll take me to the cafeteria because they have better water or something, okay?"

"Sounds like a very good idea, Edward. I suggest that we eat our breakfast before getting washed up, that way the painkillers will be working somewhat before you have to start moving your arm."

"Sure."

And so Ed was spoon fed cereal while feeling stupid because Al had to keep wiping his chin. Ed wasn't some baby after all! But he didn't say anything because he'd only hurt Al's feelings. His little brother was trying all he could to help after all.

Ed understood why Riza said that she didn't want to force Al to help Ed, because his brother was only ten. He should be having fun outside and play football or read or something, not be stuck inside taking care of Ed. It wasn't fair with all the work that Al was doing for him already, he really shouldn't have to clean Ed just because he was squeamish.

It didn't help much though as Riza stripped him naked and ordered him to stand in the bathtub as she gave him a sponge bath. Ed was completely exposed where he stood and she was thorough and efficient, making sure that he was properly cleaned up. She even scrubbed between his toes and behind his ears.

Afterwards, Ed had to lean his head over the edge of the bathtub so that she could clean his hair. He was thankfully covered in a towel by now, though, and she was actually pretty good at washing his hair. It was actually a bit comfortable as she massaged the shampoo into his hair and she gently washed it out with perfectly hot water. Ed guessed that he could get used to that part.

Ed was adamant that now that they'd be going out in public, Ed would be wearing the new clothes he'd picked out for himself. He didn't see why it was so problematic with Ed wearing leather trousers with a big belt, a tank top and a red coat, complete with a pair of leather boots that were cool as hell. It was just red and black after all. Still, both Riza and Al didn't seem to see how cool they were.

* * *

When Mustang arrived to pick them up, Ed was back to working on his gobstopper. It was a pretty big one so it was going to last for a while. Ed was still curious as to why Mustang would give it to him. He knew the man had bought Al some snacks too, so he wasn't showing any favouritism.

It still didn't answer the question as to why he would do that in the first place. He had no reason to be kind to them. After all, _they_ owed _him_ for saving their lives. They were probably the ones who should be nice to him. He could see why he'd be polite to them, after all he was Riza's boss, but there was a difference between politeness and buying Ed a large gobstopper because he had broken his arm.

No, Mustang scared Ed a bit because he seemed like a nice guy. And the only reason he should be a nice guy to them, was if he was after Riza. It was just like with Barry. He did favours for Mom and after a while he asked her out on a date and then there were more dates after that. And Barry was always kind to Ed and Al and seemed to care about them.

_"__Let's see how many pieces I can turn you into!_"

No, Ed wasn't going to trust Mustang just yet.

And so they arrived at the station and Ed and Al were showed to an office where there were two other people working. One of them was a redhead and a bit fat while the other was fit and blonde and he had a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. The smoker smiled and gave a two-fingered salute to Mustang as they walked inside. "Morning, Boss, Riza." He looked at Ed and Al. "I guess you're Edward and Alphonse, then? Nice to meetcha."

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

"Sorry, I'm DC Jean Havoc and that's DC Heymans Breda." He pointed his thumb over at the redhead.

"So it's Havoc, then," Ed concluded.

"Sounds okay to me, Chief."

Ed liked that the two DCs didn't seem to act any differently around him even with his arms the way they were.

Maybe Mustang or Riza had already warned them about him. The thought made some of the old anger flare again. Ed hated that word. "Warn". That people had to receive a warning against him like he was some kind of hazard that had to be treated differently. That there was danger involved in talking to him. That they couldn't just act normally around him because he was _different_.

He remembered the second couple they had been living with. Mrs. Albertson had always tried to stop him from massaging his stump when it hurt, believing the phantom pains to be a kind of mental illness. Just something that he was imagining. They had been living the Albertsons for five weeks. Ed taught himself to not let them see him when he was in pain, which was why he mostly just shut himself in his room. It didn't help that the famous East City weather was as it always was, because it just made it worse when it was raining. Then came a really bad storm and Ed couldn't stop himself from crying out in his sleep. The Albertsons had seemed worried at first, but when Ed told them what it was, Mrs. Albertson just got angry with him and took away his books. When Ed didn't stop crying because of the pain, they ended up sending them away "because Edward clearly has too special needs for us to handle."

And so Ed just spotted the couch in the corner of the room and sat down on it, waiting for Al to join him, not speaking to anybody else.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

Ed was slightly confused by how boring it was to spend his days at a police station. They had joined Riza to work since Wednesday. Today was Monday and it seemed that _nothing_ was happening. It was all just paperwork and phone calls and interviews that Ed and Al weren't allowed to listen in on. Ed kept getting tired of the fact that he was a quicker reader than Al, so Ed always got half a minute of _nothing _for each double page before Alphonse was done reading. That gave Ed some time to study his surroundings, especially when Al had to go to the toilet, which he usually did twice a day while they were at work. Ed was noticing how the frustration was growing in the office. He guessed that they were out of leads or something.

At least, that was until the office door was flung wide open and a grinning man wearing glasses and a black suit strode into the office. "ROY! LONG TIME, NO SEE!" The stranger made a beeline for Mustang and threw his arm around his shoulders, taking in the room and grinning at them all. "How you been, Roy?"

"I've been doing very well, Hughes. I thought you weren't coming before tomorrow, though."

"There were a couple of landslides on the tracks, so we had to take a different route, skipping a total of three stations. Saved us a lot of time." Hughes turned around and his eyes fell upon Riza. "And I guess this means that you're Roy's new partner! Maes Hughes, it's a pleasure!" He went over and shook her hand enthusiastically. "Riza Hawkeye, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, at least call me Hughes! Everyone else does."

"Right."

He then turned towards Ed and Al and looked at them curiously. "And who are you two?"

"We haven't been arrested, if that's what you think," Ed said snidely.

"I'm their foster mother," Riza said.

Hughes's mouth formed an "O" of understanding as he took in Ed's arms, or lack thereof. He walked over to them and Ed scowled at him. He seemed like another one of these over-enthusiastic people that Ed had met plenty of at the Social Services centre. Always willing to help as long as they didn't make any trouble. Ed swore to himself that if the man decided to be "understanding" and put a hand on his shoulder because that would surely help the fact that Mom was dead, then Ed was going to bite him, cop or not.

"So what's your names, then?" Hughes asked, still enthusiastic, leaning down a bit so that they were more eye to eye.

"Why do you want to know? We're not important to your case," Ed said. Alphonse was looking scared up at the man. Ed didn't trust him. He was way too happy-go-lucky, which meant that he was probably hiding something. And people who hid stuff weren't to be trusted. "Besides, I'd have thought that they'd warned you about us."

He looked just a bit confused. "Actually they haven't. Is there a particular reason that they should warn me?"

"So goody two shoes over there didn't tell you about the one-armed _freak_ with the homicidal stepfather? That's surprising." Ed was getting annoyed with this man. He'd rather just scare him away right now and be done with it.

"And exactly what is it that makes you a freak?"

"Are you joking?" Ed asked angrily. Did this man want to bully him that much? Ed was frankly surprised that Riza didn't try to stop this guy. Usually she would be there in a second. A part of him actually felt a bit hurt that she would just let him get trapped in this situation.

"No, I'm deadly serious. Tell me, why are you a freak?" Hughes asked him calmly.

"Well, I'm not! It's just what everyone thinks, isn't it?!"

"So what you're saying is that you're a freak because that's what you think that people are thinking? But you don't actually _know_ that that's what they think? If you ask me, that's hardly enough evidence for such a damning sentence."

Ed looked at him. Why the hell was he still grinning? Was he making fun of him or was he actually being serious? "Just what the hell do you want?" Ed asked angrily.

"I'd like you to tell me your name as I certainly do _not _think you're a freak and we'll be working in the same office for a while."

"Then stop grinning like that." Ed found it creepy that he could be in such a good mood. Besides, the last person Ed had met that had been grinning that much had been his stepfather as he cut Mom to pieces.

The man looked at him as if he was reading what was going through his mind, then he assumed a much sterner expression. "Fine. Then let's try to get these introductions done properly. I'm Maes Hughes, I work in Internal Affairs and I'm also Roy's best friend. I am twenty-five years old. Now tell me who you are?"

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" Ed was getting annoyed with this man. Why didn't he understand that Ed didn't want to talk to him? Why did he care so much about getting _him _to answer? Riza and Mustang would most likely answer him right away. Even Al seemed to be willing to give their names to him if he just asked him. "Ask anyone else."

"But right now I'm asking _you_ what your name is. After that I'll ask your brother what his is. So what's your name?"

"You didn't answer me! Why do you wanna know? What does it matter to you?"

"Because I like to know the people I surround myself with. I like to be friends with as many people as I can!" He began grinning again at that.

"Well, I don't wanna be your friend!"

He looked at Ed sternly, making him slightly afraid of having said something wrong. "Then I guess we'll have to change that," he said darkly.

* * *

Roy had made a calculated risk with not letting Maes know about the Elrics staying in the office. He knew him well enough to know that he'd be able to read the brothers enough not to start showing pictures of his wife and just rub the loss of their mother in their faces. What Roy was basically trying to accomplish was that the Elrics would meet an adult who had no idea of them or their history, and who still didn't see Ed as a freak.

Even better, a grownup who told Ed why he wasn't a freak, even when Ed would try to make him hate them and show them the same prejudice that Ed was used to. Maes was a good man, but he also had a good mind and was able to read people in a second. Roy had also known that the more Ed tried to close himself up, the more the man would dig. What was great about Maes, though, was that since this wasn't work related, he would not dig for the dark secrets but for the normal things about the boys. He basically just wanted to get to know them.

And it had worked out just as Roy had wanted.

Or nearly.

He had certainly not expected that Maes would decide to invite the boys, Hawkeye and himself to the East City Spring Fair in order to let the boys have some fun after "being stuck in that dreary old office for nearly a week already." And that that would be the way he chose to turn their opinion of him.

And he had certainly not expected to find himself being dragged by his sleeve towards the gigantic Ferris wheel by a grinning Maes Hughes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Alphonse was actually having fun. There were a lot of strangers and lights, but they also had three police officers looking out for them. Ed even seemed to be enjoying himself a bit. Mister Hughes had bought them both a gigantic lollipop each. They were so big that the stick was long enough for Ed to hold himself because it reached all the way down to where his hand rested in his sling. Ed still didn't trust Mister Hughes, but Al couldn't help but like him. He was really just like an adult child. He kept jumping between the different stalls, wanting to try out everything he could.

Mister Hughes suddenly jumped in front of them, grinning eagerly. "Okay, boys, I want you both to point out a lucky duck for me!"

Ed just raised his eyebrows and Al looked at him questioningly, but then their eyes fell on a large stall with a bunch of rubber ducks floating around in a large, circular pool with a person standing in the middle. The ducks all had magnetic hooks on their backs and there were a few poles with magnets on the end lying along the edges of the stall. From the ceiling hung a bunch of different sized plush ducks.

"You're not serious, are you?" Ed asked.

"Deadly! I've already paid for you! Now go on and win us a toy!"

Al had to say that he didn't really think that he'd win. The chances of winning were pretty slim, but he picked up a pole at the excited urging from Mister Hughes and the smile from the guy in the middle of the stall. And so Al picked up a duck, but at the lack of a mark underneath it, there was no prize. Al was actually a bit disappointed at that. The plush ducks looked pretty cute actually.

"One more go, sonny!" the man said, smiling brightly at Ed.

"Al, you see that one with the rusty hook? Go for that one," Ed said. He'd been studying the ducks and Al had a feeling that he had actually been trying hard to find one with a price. He was looking just a bit too excited about finding out if his guess was right.

And so Al tried fishing it up, but it fell down pretty quickly.

"Try again, Al," Ed whispered. Al was slightly amused at the way his big brother was glaring at the duck as if it had personally wronged him by having a rusted magnet.

And so Al tried again and again to pick it up. This was Brother's turn after all and he seemed to be dead set on that duck.

In the end the man decided to pick the duck up for him, revealing that the underside had a large, red X. The man smiled widely. "It's the grand prize! Congratulations!" And so he picked down the biggest type of plush duck and handed it to Al. It had to be at least half a metre long and it was really soft. There were only two more left of them now that Ed had won it.

Al turned to Ed. "I can carry it for you, Brother. Congratulations!"

Ed was smiling a bit at Al, obviously pleased with having won. "You take it, Al. Animals are more of your thing, anyway."

"You sure?"

"Of course Al. Just make sure to give him a good name." Ed was grinning at him now. He always seemed to find joy in making Al happy.

"Thank you, Brother!" And so Al hugged his duck. "How about Bob?"

"Bob can work."

"Then Bob it is!" And so Al placed Bob under his right arm while Riza handed him his lollipop again. Al had never won anything at these places, so it was fun to see the kind of slight fame he gained from carrying a grand prize under his arm.

Mister Hughes came over and ruffled their hair, grinning even wider. "See! I told you! Now what do you want to do next?"

"I want to see you cops shoot," Ed said with an evil smirk. Al's eyes fell on a stall ahead of them. There were guns and you won the grand prize if you hit five of the moving targets in five shots. "It's your turn now, cop-boy," Ed said.

Riza had told them that she was good with a gun and Al believed her. Ed had actually managed to convince her last week to take them down to the firing range just to show how good of a shot she actually was. Mister Hughes, however, didn't know just how deadly Riza Hawkeye was yet. And so they went over to the stall and Mister Hughes paid for three rounds, still grinning just because Ed had finally suggested an activity.

And so Mister Hughes took the gun, looking a lot more professional about it than the previous person that had tried his luck. He got three out of five targets and won a keychain with a smiling monkey. He grinned at it, clearly happy with his prize. Al just studied his brother. Ed was smirking evilly and Al had a feeling that he basically just wanted to wipe the smile off of Mister Hughes's face.

"Mustang's turn next!" Ed announced. He too had an air of professionalism about him and he got four out of five targets, making the stall owner slightly nervous about just who they were. Roy won a teddy bear with a police uniform, making Mister Hughes laugh his head off and take a picture with a camera he had hidden in his coat pocket.

Ed went over to Riza and Al followed. "Okay, Riza, kick their ass," Ed said, smirking.

Riza winked back at Ed and took up her position. Unlike the others, she carefully studied the gun first. She then took up her position and fired five rather rapid shots, hitting all five targets in five seconds, making the man inside the stall jump back a bit before she carefully put down the gun. Ed was giggling.

The stall owner looked terrified. "Just who are you?"

"I'm a police officer, sir."

"Aha ... Well, you won the grand prize for sure, Missy." He picked down an enormous plush gorilla with a bazooka. It had to be about a metre in length, had large teeth and was wearing sunglasses. Al had to say he preferred Bob.

Ed, on the other hand, clearly seemed to find it to be to his tastes.

Riza had noticed it too. She walked back to them, carrying the large toy. "How about you get this one, Ed? I can hardly keep it in the living room."

"Great! Did you see Hughes! You wiped that stupid grin right off his face!" Ed snickered. Al turned around to look at the two policemen. They were looking scared indeed and Mister Hughes was standing there with his mouth slightly open.

* * *

Riza was sitting in the front seat together with Mustang and Hughes. They were a bit cramped, but with the duck and the gorilla, the seat next to the boys was full. Both Elrics were asleep.

Riza was happy to see that she had actually earned some respect from Ed. He had smirked at her and asked her to "kick their ass" after all. So yes, she may have embarrassed her boss, but Ed had actually acted like a kid for once without being guarded against her.

No, she had made some progress with Edward today.

And so that kept her smiling in the car for the rest of the way back to the flat.

At least until the radio suddenly called out and Havoc told them that there had been another murder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Riza didn't join Mustang and Hughes. She couldn't just leave the boys alone at the flat at night and there was no way she'd bring them to the crime scene. And so she took the boys with her back home and tucked them into bed.

After that she sat reading until there came a couple of knocks on the door at about eleven. Riza opened the door to find Mustang standing there, looking slightly awkward. "Sorry, Sergeant, only realised the time after knocking."

"That's fine, sir. Are you here about the body?" Riza had to say that the visit was surprising.

"Yes. It seems that we're dealing with a serial killer." He looked at her seriously and Riza stepped back to let him inside.

"Please have a seat, sir," she said, pointing towards the kitchen. He was carrying a large folder under his arm.

And so she followed him over to the kitchen table where he dumped the folder before sitting down. "I'm sorry about coming this late, but I think I might have a way to prevent any more murders, but I need some help."

"Of course, sir." And so Riza sat down herself.

"The latest victim was Chris Karbowski. He was stabbed just like Solaris Bailey, but he had the word "gluttony" carved into his tongue."

"So both victims belong to the Church of Eternity."

"Yes, and both victims had one of the seven deadly sins of man carved into their bodies. Bailey was a prostitute and Karbowski hardly had the physique of a man who starved himself. I was thinking that if the murderer will keep going after members of the church, then it would be a good idea to look through the members' testimonies to see if any of them exhibit another of these seven traits. That way we could hope to prevent any more murders from taking place."

"I see, sir. I guess I'll make some coffee for us."

"Thank you, Sergeant. I'm sorry to drop this on you like this, but Havoc and Breda are busy taking statements and Hughes is working on trying to finally get some dirt on Yoki Yandell."

"Of course, sir. As long as we don't wake the boys, then I'm more than happy to help."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

And so Riza figured that brewing four cups in the first go was probably a very good idea. Then she sat herself down and set to work, reading through the transcripts of the over two hundred interviews along with Mustang. It was tedious work and most of it was fruitless, although the one Havoc had talked to clearly seemed greedy, so she put that interview aside in the slowly growing pile.

They were done at five o'clock. They had managed to sidle out a few possible people, but the problem was that some of them inhabited the same qualities. They had a total of six possible greeds, four prides, another lust because of the way she was obviously flirting with Havoc during the interview and there were a group of four sloth/gluttony candidates as well. Envy and wrath were hard to filter out, though, so there was a strong possibility of more murders, but at least they had a start.

"Now we just need to find out if these people have talked to each other or a particular person and we may just have our killer," Mustang announced with a grin right before he yawned. "Good work, Sergeant."

Riza was pretty exhausted too and sighed happily. "Thank you, sir."

Mustang looked at her for a bit, sipping his coffee. "Is something wrong, sir?" Riza asked. There was clearly something on his mind.

"Tell me, Sergeant, how are you doing?"

"How do you mean sir?" Riza was surprised at the question.

"I mean that there's less than three hours left until I'm supposed to pick you up and it's something I've been curious about for a week now." Mustang spoke calmly, but the question came from a place of kindness. "I know you've got a lot on your plate and it's obvious that you're not talking to anyone about it."

Riza was a bit uncomfortable at that. Was she that obvious?

"Don't get me wrong, Hawkeye, but you might as well tell me. I'm your partner after all and I don't want to worry about you." He smiled kindly at her. Riza suddenly realised that she actually already had a friend in the man.

She sighed. She knew she could trust him and if he really knew what was going on already then there was no point keeping it to herself. Like he said, he's her partner, he actually had a right to know where she was mentally. He was supposed to trust her after all.

"I'm doing as well as I can, sir," she said with a sigh, gripping her coffee mug even if it was empty. It just felt good to hold it, like it gave her some comfort. "I'm still not over the separation, but that's only to be expected and it's not easy to try and put myself back together enough to take care of the boys, but I think I'm managing. Even if what I'm doing is merely keeping my head above the water without actually swimming."

"So you think you'll drown at some point?"

Riza hadn't even thought of that, but that was certainly what the metaphor would end with. "I don't know, sir. I keep trying to stay positive, I guess. And I've got the boys as a reason to keep it together. That helps me a lot."

* * *

Ed was woken up by his arm aching, only to find out that Riza was sitting in the kitchen, talking to Mustang of all people judging by the sound of their voices. He froze where he lay. He hadn't heard the man come. How long had he been here? Had he spent the whole night here? Because grownups only did that for one reason.

Ed felt anger boil in him. He had begun trusting Riza just a bit, and this was how she repaid them?

He got out of bed angrily and opened the bedroom door with his foot. Riza kept the door slightly open so that Ed could easily get to her in the middle of the night if necessary. He stomped out into the hallway, looking at the two surprised adults. "YOU TRAITOR!" he shouted angrily.

"Edward? What are you talking about?" Riza asked, looking at him curiously.

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"I don't actually. What's wrong, Ed?"

"YOU REALLY THINK I'M JUST SOME STUPID KID?!" Ed was furious with her. Even when he'd caught them red-handed like this, they still tried to act all innocent. Did they think he was that naïve?

"Brother? What's going on?" came Al's voice to his right.

"THESE TWO BACK-STABBERS HAVE BEEN SLEEPING TOGETHER!" Ed hollered.

Both grownups blushed furiously, their eyebrows shooting into the air.

"Who?" Al asked sleepily. Ed was still glaring at the guilty adults.

"WHO DO YOU THINK, AL?! RIZA AND THAT BASTARD MUSTANG!"

Ed could hear Al getting out of his bed and was soon standing next to Ed. Riza seemed to gather herself a bit. "Edward, why would you believe that?" She was still looking stunned as she spoke.

"SO YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME THAT HIM SPENDING THE NIGHT LIKE THAT IS JUST NORMAL, INNOCENT BEHAVIOUR?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"I swear, we have only been working on the case, Edward," Mustang said.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU'VE BEEN ACTING! YOU'RE ALL CONCERNED AND HELPFUL AND NICE, TRYING TO GET IN HER GOOD BOOKS! JUST LIKE BARRY DID WITH MOM!" Ed then turned on Riza. "AND YOU! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU GIVE ME A FUCKING GORILLA, YOU CAN JUST INVITE HIM OVER FOR THE NIGHT?! AFTER ALL YOUR FANCY SPEECHES ABOUT HOW YOU WANT TO HELP CHILDREN AND TO GIVE US A GOOD HOME, YOU CAN'T EVEN GO TWO WHOLE WEEKS BEFORE YOU SWAP US OUT?!"

Mustang slammed his fist on the table, looking sternly at him. "FOR GOD'S SAKES, EDWARD! WE'RE WORKING ON A MURDER CASE AND NOTHING MORE!"

Ed wasn't even going to listen to him, he wasn't done with Riza. "YOU'RE A TRAITOROUS BITCH AND NOTHING MORE! I HATE YOU! I WISH WE NEVER MET YOU! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF BARRY HAD JUST FINISHED THE JOB!" Ed couldn't stop the angry tears that were running down his cheeks. "YOU KNOW, I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK THAT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! THAT YOU WEREN'T LIKE THE OTHER FAMILIES, BUT YOU'RE **WORSE**!"

Riza looked pale, beginning to open her mouth to speak.

Mustang, however, got to his feet and stomped over to Ed, grabbing his right shoulder and turned him around towards the door. "Come!" he said, absolutely furious.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Ed was furious and hurt and didn't even care where Mustang was taking him. He was just another bastard. They all were. And these two were among the worst. Ed stomped barefoot down the stairs, Mustang still gripping his shoulder and leading him towards wherever they were going. Ed was just done. He was done with everyone. Nobody could be trusted except for Alphonse. Mom and Al hadn't been the rule, they had been the exception. He wouldn't be surprised if Mustang decided to beat him to a pulp. Those two filthy bastards had got what they deserved.

Mustang led him over to the car and unlocked it. "Get in." He spoke with barely contained rage as he opened the door. Ed got inside the car and scooted sideways so that there was enough space for both of them. Mustang sat himself inside the car and slammed the door shut. He took a deep breath while staring out the windshield. "_Do you have any __**idea –**_" he turned his head towards Ed, his eyes blazing with fury, "**_-what an UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT YOU'RE BEING?!_**" He grabbed the front of Ed's tank top, lifting him slightly up from the seat. "**_THAT WOMAN HAS JUST SPENT HER ENTIRE NIGHT READING THROUGH OVER TWO HUNDRED TESTIMONIES WITH ME IN ORDER TO CATCH A SERIAL KILLER! WE HAVE CERTAINLY _****_NOT_****_ BEEN SLEEPING TOGETHER!_**" He shook Ed a bit with his hand.

Ed was getting a bit concerned now.

"**_THAT WOMAN IS A FUCKING HERO FOR WHAT SHE IS DOING! TELL ME, EDWARD: EXACTLY WHERE DOES SHE SLEEP?!_**"

Ed looked up at him, his eyes wide. He hadn't seen anyone be this angry before. He gulped. "Th-the couch…"

"**_EXACTLY! SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A BED ANYMORE BECAUSE SHE GAVE IT TO YOU AND YOUR BROTHER! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SHE HAS GIVEN UP ON IN ORDER TO TAKE YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS IN?! TELL ME: WHEN DOES SHE HAVE ANY TIME FOR HERSELF?!_**"

"Wh-when we're asleep…"

"**_YES! AND THEN SHE HAS TO BE QUIET IN ORDER NOT TO WAKE YOU TWO! SHE WORKS HER ASS OFF EACH DAY IN ORDER TO KEEP PEOPLE SAFE AND WHEN SHE GETS HOME, SHE GIVES HER TIME TO LOOK AFTER YOU TWO! ON TOP OF THAT, SHE HAS RECENTLY HAD HER HUSBAND CHEAT ON HER AND IS STILL DEALING WITH THE SEPARATION!_** **_HAVE YOU EVEN CONSIDERED THAT SHE'S NOT EXACTLY IN THE MOOD TO HOOK UP?! THAT SHE ACTUALLY DOESN'T DESERVE ALL THE CRAP THAT YOU ARE GIVING HER?! THAT SHE DESERVES SOME RESPECT AND THAT YOU HAVE NO GROUNDS TO JUMP DOWN HER THROAT FOR EVERY SINGLE THING?!_**"

"But how can I know that she won't turn out like the rest of them?" Ed said, still feeling like he had shrunk to about an inch. He could feel tears running down his face. What was he supposed to believe?

"_Listen here, Edward: she __**cares**__," _Mustang hissed, still holding Ed by the front of his tank top. "_She tries so hard to make things better, yet you immediately assume the worst about her. Tell me: what has she done to you? What bad things has she done to you to **deserve** you acting that way? To always assume the worst of her?_"

"She slept with you!" Ed said, blocking out the words "nothing" that kept intruding into his head.

Mustang sighed deeply. "_You know what, Edward? I'll tell you exactly what we've been doing all night._"

Ed gulped. He didn't want to know the details about that sort of thing. That was private and dirty. However, Mustang didn't seem to be willing to give him a choice in the matter.

_"__23.06: I arrived with a large folder of testimonies from the religious group that we're investigating two murders within because I had found a possible way to find out just how to identify our killer or at least to keep more murders from happening. 23.09: I drank the first of seven cups of coffee for the night. She had the first of five. Then we set to work, reading through and trying to sort out possible victims. 23.30: She went to check on you and your brother to make sure that you weren't having any nightmares. After tucking you in again after you had kicked your duvet off in your sleep and lay shivering, she sat back down and continued reading. 00.05: I had my second cup of coffee. She had hers three minutes after that. 00.30: She went to check on you again. I guess that you're spotting a pattern? 00.33: More coffee for both of us. 01.17: We heard whimpers from your bedroom and came to check on you, only to find that both of you were screaming in your sleep, Alphonse was lying on the floor, crying. He had fallen off the bed and slammed his head against the nightstand. Hawkeye went to sit with you while I carried Alphonse into the bathroom just so I could check that he hadn't hit his head so hard that he was bleeding. He hadn't thankfully, so I carried him back to the bedroom and sat with him on my lap and hugged him until he was asleep. Hawkeye sat in the next bed, patting your head while humming to you until you calmed down. 02.56: You were both asleep again and so we went back to the kitchen and had another coffee each in order to keep going through the remaining testimonies. 03.30: She went to check on you again. 03.33: She had another cup of coffee. I had two. 04.05: I had another cup of coffee. 04.30. She had another look at you boys and found that Al had lost Bob on the floor. She put him back under the duvet with Alphonse and then returned. 04.47: We both had a cup of coffee each. 05.07: You started blaming us for sleeping together." _Mustang had spoken without hesitation, all the while glaring at Ed.

Ed had no idea what to say. Had he been so wrong?

"_So you tell me, Edward Elric: exactly how did Riza Hawkeye earn you shouting that crap at her?_"

"Sh-she didn't," Edward whispered. He felt bad. Really bad. Mustang was right. Ed had assumed the worst of her and she had done nothing more than being kind to them.

"_Correct,_" Mustang hissed and dropped Ed's tank top, causing him to land on the seat and lose his balance. Mustang grabbed his right shoulder and sat him back up in the seat. The warmth of the hand was the last straw for Ed's twisted insides and he began crying. He began sobbing actually. He'd been completely wrong and he'd messed things up not just for himself, but probably Alphonse too. What if this had been the last piece of bullshit Riza would take from him and that she'd send them back? Why the hell would she want to keep him after all this? She was the first person he'd met that was nearly as kind as Mom. Maybe things really would have worked out and now he had ruined things for her with her boss even. What if Riza lost her job? He had shouted at her boss and called him a bastard and everything. "I'm s-s-sorry!" Ed sobbed. His insides were a twisted mess and he'd just given the one person who could make things better again one of the strongest reasons in the world to hate him. After all, how could she work with someone who hated Ed's guts? Ed had never felt so guilty in his life. He was so confused and the lump in his chest made it hard to breathe.

Then he suddenly felt a pair of strong arms close themselves around him and he froze. "Why –?" Ed began.

"Because I was there two months ago and I lost my parents when I was young too. It's called empathy, you stupid brat, not a pick-up line." Mustang put his chin on top of his head and began stroking his back.

Ed really wanted to stop himself from crying any further, but he couldn't stop it. It was just too much right now. After all, they were the same arms that had offered him just a bit of comfort on the worst day of his life.

And so he just continued sobbing, apologising all he could, hoping that things would work out.

Mustang kept stroking his back for a long time until he had gathered himself. "Okay, kid, now we're going to go outside and pick a bunch of flowers while you think up the world's greatest apology."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

Alphonse was confused. Ed had just said a lot of horrible things to Riza and Roy and now Roy was really angry with Ed and had taken him outside to scold him. Riza was looking pale, her mouth slightly open.

"Riza? Are you okay?" Al asked her cautiously.

Riza started shaking slightly, bowing her head. Al went over to her slowly. Brother had made her cry again. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to fix things. Al knew full well why Roy had been here tonight. He had told him as he checked his head after all. Al knew that he wasn't trying to romance Riza. Al had seen him in the hospital after Ed lost his arm: Roy had begun caring about them long before he met Riza. He spent a long time tonight telling Al that he was sorry for just leaving them on their own after the case was closed.

Roy was blaming himself for how the foster homes had treated them. It was just like Ed blaming himself for Barry killing Mom.

Al shook Riza's shoulder slightly. She was still crying. "Riza?" Al asked again.

She suddenly pulled him into a hug just as she began sniggering loudly. "Just what the hell have I got myself into?"

* * *

Ed was in a highly unusual situation. He was standing barefoot in a field in only his boxers and tank top at six in the morning, ordering Riza's boss what flowers to pick.

And ten minutes ago the man who had yelled at him so that he could have sworn he now had partial deafness had helped him pee behind a bush.

So now Ed was thoroughly embarrassed and little else.

And he had let the man hug him. He had actually sobbed into his shirt for at least ten minutes straight. And Ed was unable to look at him without seeing the dried snot covering his right chest pocket in among the still wet patch of tears.

Yet the man was still patiently picking flowers for him while Ed was scouting out the prettiest ones.

"By the way, Edward, I'm just wondering: aren't you a bit too young to jump to such conclusions as you did?" Mustang asked, looking at him curiously.

Ed blushed. He was still thoroughly embarrassed by the ordeal now that it was over and it turned out that he had falsely accused the man of sleeping with Riza.

"Learnt it at school," Ed said.

"Do they really teach you such things so early? I would at least have thought it would be at least another year or two."

"Me and Al have been doing science classes with the older kids and the teacher was so used to having us there that she didn't think about it when the school nurse came in and had a long lesson about puberty and … stuff." Ed still remembered the complete shock of listening to the teacher and the school nurse explain about condoms and everything. Ed knew from the science books how babies were born, but the fact that people did it for non-reproductive reasons… That was just weird. How was something so _messy_ supposed to be fun?

"I see."

"Then the older kids kind of cornered us after the lesson, explaining everything else that the school nurse hadn't said … Do you people really do that stuff?" Ed found himself asking it before he could stop himself. He hadn't dared ask Mom about it in case she got angry with the school and they'd be stuck with the age-appropriate lessons instead that were years from chemistry and biology and things that were _actually _worth teaching.

* * *

Roy couldn't keep the faint blush from his cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"_Oral_ and stuff … it sounds so gross," Ed said with an embarrassed whisper, giving an involuntary shiver.

Roy had to say that this wasn't exactly what he had been expecting, but to be fair to the kid, Roy was the one that had started this conversation. He might just as well get it over and done with. "Some people do."

"Urgh." The kid looked like he wanted to run, throw up and scream at the same time.

Roy had to say that the reaction was pretty amusing. Roy had pretty quickly realised just how much people thought was fun and kinks. He'd arrested people doing the weirdest things after drinking themselves silly or getting high. Now he had reached a point where not much surprised him any more. However, he guessed he should make one thing clear to Ed. "But remember, Edward, if you're being forced into doing anything like that against your will, then it's a criminal offence."

"It better be!"

Roy smiled slightly to himself and picked another flower. He had a pretty sizeable bouquet now and the kid only had one hand. He guessed that they were done. "Here you go, Edward," he said, straightening up and handing the flowers to the kid. Roy was only now noticing that the boy was shivering where he stood in the tall grass with morning dew up to his knees. He suddenly felt a bit bad about that. Yes, he had been pissed off with Ed for insulting Hawkeye like that, but Roy had forced him to stand in the cold and wet grass in inly his underwear with a broken arm, no painkillers and no shoes. Roy really didn't believe in physically punishing children for bad behaviour, and now he'd been so angry that he'd basically done just that.

"Come on, let's get back to the car so we can dry you off," Roy said, walking back through the field together with the kid, keeping a hand on his right shoulder in order to help him stay on his feet on the uneven surface. Once they reached the car, Roy opened the back door and got out his coat from where he'd left it the previous night and draped it around the kid's shoulders, earning a somewhat confused scowl.

"Why are you being so nice about it all of a sudden?" Edward asked him. Roy's coat went all the way down to the kid's ankles and it made him look even younger than he was. The golden eyes, however, held the pain of someone far older. The coat was slightly lopsided because of the missing arm, making his struggles even more visible. The child really had gone through hell in such a short time. "I thought you were angry with me?" Roy helped him get inside the car and went and fetched the fleece blanket in the trunk he kept for emergencies and stake-outs.

Roy sighed and sat himself inside the car, blanket on his lap. "Give me your feet."

Ed looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Because your feet are cold and wet. I'm going to wrap them in the blanket before driving back to the flat."

"I don't get you. You're mad at me, aren't you? So why would you yell at me like that and then give me your coat? You're hardly consistent," Ed said, but he did as he was told, lying down in the seat while placing his legs on Roy's lap. He kept the bouquet of flowers in his hand, resting on his chest, his head lifted slightly as he looked at Roy curiously. "Are you gonna answer or not? Or are you giving me the silent treatment all of a sudden?"

Roy sighed as he began rubbing Ed's feet with the blanket. His feet were ice cold.

"Well?" Edward demanded impatiently.

"You know, kid, you're trying to make someone who investigates murders for a living explain basic human decency."

"So that's it, huh? You're weird, Mustang."

"I'm also the man that dragged a kid without shoes into a wet field at six o'clock. I shouldn't have done that, you could have stepped on something sharp and cut your feet or something. There's still a chance that you'll get a cold from this. Also, I forgot about the fact that your arm must be hurting like hell. I've hardly acted like a responsible adult, have I?"

"So I've gone from pissing you off to making you feel guilty?" Ed asked, looking at him like he was fearing a bit for Roy's sanity. "So it wasn't actually a part of the punishment for saying that stuff earlier?" Edward looked like he was afraid that he was pushing his luck. Roy guessed the kid was just curious about knowing how adult males with their moral compasses actually functioning worked. Roy also had a feeling that this was a rare moment of sincerity for the boy and that he was still pretty shaken up from the scolding. Roy guessed he should use the opportunity to actually show him that there were people didn't feel like abandoning him because of his history. Or who thought of the kid differently because of what he'd been through.

"No. I don't believe in physically punishing bad behaviour in children."

"You don't, huh? That's cool, I guess." Ed put his head back down, apparently trusting Roy to warm his feet without constant surveillance.

Roy, however, had to say that it raised a whole new kind of worry. "Are you used to physical punishment?" If the kid had received that on top of everything, then Hawkeye should know.

"Mom didn't, if that's what you're thinking," Ed said sternly.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Edward. If any of the foster homes use physical punishment to correct bad behaviour, then that means that they shouldn't be in the system."

"It was just once after I punched Mr. Williams by mistake after having a nightmare," Ed said like it didn't really matter. "I don't think it's something like that was normal for him."

"Edward, tell me." Roy felt anger boiling within him. Foster homes were supposed to be safe places.

"He just got angry with me when I wouldn't stop screaming, it was my fault." Roy could hear that he was trying to avoid talking about it.

"Edward, it's not your fault for having nightmares, please tell me."

"He dragged me out into the garden and locked the door on me. Told me he didn't want to listen to me anymore. They sent us away the next day," Ed said, sounding ashamed.

Roy was horrified. "He left you in the garden in the middle of the night?" he asked angrily.

Ed flinched at the change in Roy's voice and raised his head again, looking a bit scared. "Yes…" he said quietly.

"In only your pyjamas?"

"Mhm."

"Without any sources of light or warmth?"

"Mhm."

Roy took a deep breath to calm himself down. He gripped his hair with his right hand and closed his eyes. "Damn it, kid, why didn't you report it?"

"It didn't matter anyway when we were sent away right after."

"It matters because that is child abuse and basically a form of torture and you were a scared child! It matters because they were assigned by the state to take care of you! It matters, Ed, because contrary to what you believe, **you matter!**"

"It doesn't seem to be the popular opinion though, does it?" Ed said bitterly. "Maybe you're the one who's wrong and I really am shit? Have you even considered that, Mustang? Maybe there's just something wrong with both of us? Maybe you, me, Mom, Al and Riza are just freaks? If that's it, why should I keep trying to force the world to accept me?"

"You can't possibly mean that, Ed." Roy felt his stomach clench at the possibility of the kid giving up. He was angry at the world, that was clear, but it was a hell of a lot better than accepting that people treated him like dirt. And he still had that fire in his eyes, that showed Roy that he hadn't given up just yet.

However, Ed had nearly reached the breaking point just an hour ago. When Ed believed that Hawkeye had just swapped them out, he had shouted that he'd wished that his stepfather had finished him off for good. Roy could see why. Having to start all over again after being trodden even further down into the earth wasn't easy. Especially not when he had already had two fathers give up on him in the way they had even before the foster families.

"I just don't know…" Ed said bitterly.

Roy made a split second decision and pulled Ed up on his lap and into a hug. Ed made a few confused spluttering noises, but Roy didn't care. He knew that Hawkeye would keep these kids and he knew that this meant that him and Hawkeye would be the last two straws that they were grasping at to save them before they had had enough, but it didn't matter.

Roy wouldn't leave them.

Not a second time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

Riza was curious and she was worried. Ed and Mustang had been gone for over an hour now. Al was sitting on her lap, finally assured that she wouldn't send them away no matter what.

The door was opened and Mustang arrived, holding the door open for Ed.

… Who was carrying a large bouquet of wild flowers.

Riza's eyebrows shot up.

The boy had Mustang's coat draped over his shoulders too. He stomped over to her, staring wildly at her, obviously not wanting to look into her face, but forcing himself to do it nonetheless. He held out the flowers, looking absolutely mad, his face reddening. "I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID EARLIER AND I DON'T HATE YOU AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT A BITCH AND I HAVE BEEN AN UNGRATEFUL BRAT FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS AND YOU DON'T DESERVE IT AND PLEASE DON'T SEND US AWAY!" Ed shouted without drawing breath. He then looked down at his feet, which Riza now realised were covered with dirt. "You're the best foster home we've had and I'm sorry for saying those things to you…" Ed mumbled.

Riza took the flowers from him and placed them on the table. She then pulled him into a hug along with Alphonse. Ed barely even protested against it. "Please don't send us away," he said quietly and Riza could hear that he was crying.

Riza pressed her luck and kissed the top of his head. "Of course I won't. Now I suggest that we get you cleaned up, your feet are covered with dirt."

Ed, however, didn't seem to want to move. Instead he clutched his fingers around the side of her T-shirt and dug his face further into her chest. Something had definitely changed. Riza didn't complain, though, this seemed to be the beginning of things turning for the better between them.

And it felt good to get some reward for her work with them.

* * *

Ed felt odd as he sat in the car. Things were all right. It was okay. They weren't going to be sent back and they wouldn't be forced to live with someone else. And Riza didn't hate him.

Ed looked at the two adults in the front seat. Ed had seen a new side of Roy Mustang this morning. He was actually a pretty okay person.

But Ed felt a lot more vulnerable now. He had become dependant on those two adults.

And it scared him.

Because he had found out how much he already had come to trust Riza and how much it had hurt when he thought she had swapped them out. And it was scary because he was afraid that he was the one swapping Mom out instead.

Because Riza was kind and she was pretty cool too. And Ed liked her. He hadn't liked any of the other foster parents. Riza actually asked what _they_ wanted. She didn't treat him differently because of the nightmares. She _helped_ him massage his shoulder when he had phantom pains. She treated him like he was a clever boy, just like Mom did. She didn't patronise him like others did. She didn't act like he was a bomb about to go off.

So the question was: was she too good to be true? Because if she was, then Ed couldn't take being dependant on her and then have her turn out to be someone else. Maybe it would be safer to just push her away before it was too late?

But if she was as good as she seemed, then Ed would be cruel to a woman who was only being kind to him. That wouldn't be fair to her.

That would make him just as bad as Hohenheim.

Ed didn't know what to do or what to think anymore. He just didn't want to get hurt again. He was afraid to trust them.

"I wanna see Mom's grave," Ed said. He hadn't seen it since the funeral. But he needed to talk to her, to find out what to think. What to do. "Now. Please."

"Brother?" Al looked at him curiously.

"I need to see her alone," Ed told the adults in the front seat. "Please." It felt as necessary as breathing right now.

Ed saw them exchange a look and then nod at each other. "We can go there right now," Mustang said.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Riza asked him.

"Yes."

"Brother? What's wrong?" Al was looking at him confusedly.

"I just need to talk to her."

Al thankfully knew him well enough not to ask to come with him. Ed couldn't ask her what he needed to if he wasn't alone. He didn't want Al to know about his fears.

Ed knew he didn't have any flowers and that the flower shops were closed. He wished he could bring her a large bouquet of tulips, they were always her favourite, but that would just have to be the way it was.

"You know where she's buried?" Ed asked Mustang as he began recognising the buildings and streets around them.

"I went to the funeral too," Mustang answered.

Ed didn't ask anything else and left the car in silence once the car was parked. He found his way through the cemetery, walking past hundreds of gravestones until he finally found the one marked "Trisha Elric."

Ed sat down on his knees in front of it. There weren't any flowers, just grass.

"Hi, Mom. I-I'm sorry I haven't come to see you before now." Ed felt his stomach twist a bit, tears were already pressing in the corners of his eyes. "But I need your help. We've just moved in with this woman, Riza Hawkeye, she's a Detective. I think you'd like her. She's learning how to make your stew."

Ed smiled sadly and felt a couple of tears run down his cheeks. It hurt a lot to talk to her. He missed her so much. "But I'm scared, Mom. I've met so many people who don't like me because of what happened. I know you wouldn't treat me any differently, but now I've met another woman who's like that, but I don't know if I can trust her. She's been so good to us, but I don't know if I can be good to her too. Because it hurts, Mom. It hurts to care. It's so scary. But if I'm not nice to her, then I'm just gonna be as bad as Hohenheim. I don't wanna hurt her, because I think she really is a nice person. But would that be okay with you? I-I don't want you to feel like you're being replaced, because you're not. If I could just take Al with me and buy a house, I would. I tried, but the social services people caught me." Ed sighed, his whole face was wet with tears. "What I'm trying to say, Mom, is that I need you to tell me what to do just one last time." Ed waited for some kind of answer. "Please, Mom. What do you want me to do?"

"If it was me," a voice said behind him. Ed froze. He hadn't even heard her coming. "I would want my sons to have a happy life. I would only be grateful to know that they weren't on their own in the world and had someone to look after them and care for them, now that I couldn't do it myself."

Ed couldn't get himself to face the stranger, he was still crying and he couldn't wipe the tears away because of his arm. "Yeah, and how would you know?"

"Because that is what a mother who cared about her sons would want. If your mother truly loved you, then there is nothing that would make her happier. There is nothing I wouldn't do to let my son have a happy life. It would be the greatest gift you could give her."

Ed thought about it. Maybe this was Mom's way to reach out, to tell him her final wish. He stood up and took a glance at the stranger. "Thanks," he said.

She smiled sadly at him and wiped the dreadlocks out of her face. "I hope you take my advice."

Ed nodded and left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

Riza stood waiting outside the car. She had a feeling that Ed was asking his mother for permission to let his guard down. Whatever Ed may chose, Riza wanted to be there for him. She wished to welcome him with open arms no matter what. And if he came to her, offering his trust, then she would be there to accept it.

She spotted a familiar antenna over the top of the hill, followed by the rest of his head. Ed paused, looking at her. His face was red from crying. He looked a bit like a deer caught in the headlights. He just stared at her for about a minute.

Then he ran towards her. He ran straight into her arms and buried his face into her stomach. Riza put her arms around him and hugged him back while gently stroking his hair with her right hand. She could feel the fabric of her shirt being soaked through by tears.

"Th-thank you," Ed whispered.

"Of course, Edward. Thank you for being something to keep me going too."

Ed just began sobbing.

* * *

Ed walked over to the desk where Riza and Mustang were working. Ed hadn't asked for anything like this before, but he was hungry and he'd seen the sign as they walked inside the station this morning.

Riza looked up at him kindly. "Hello, Edward, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just, well, I saw there was a bake sale in the cafeteria and I'm kinda hungry… And the money goes to support an orphanage that specialises in taking in siblings and keeping them together as they're adopted…" Ed said quietly. "I'm sure that there's a lot of people buying, so there's no reason …" Ed sighed. "Just forget it. It's not necessary… lunch is only in an hour anyway…" Ed turned away, not looking at her.

"Edward, here," Riza said, placing a thousand cens on top of the desk. "I'd give you more, but I need enough for groceries too."

Ed looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Thanks, Riza." They'd get a couple of slices each for that amount.

Mustang suddenly put five thousand cens bills on top of the coins. "Just don't get sick."

Ed stared at him. That was a lot of money. Especially just for cake. "Seriously? But …"

"It's a good cause. Just lucky I got my pay cheque yesterday," he shrugged. "Just bring what you can't eat yourself up here and we'll help."

Hughes suddenly jumped in from nowhere, slamming three thousand cens on top of the pile. "Sounds like a great idea! Have fun!"

Ed stared at the pile. Havoc then came over from his desk and put another thousand cens in coins on top of the pile. "I was gonna buy cigarettes, but cake sounds pretty good too…"

_What the hell?!_

Breda then came over with another thousand cens, simply shrugging and smirking. Then came Fuery, the tech expert, and he emptied his wallet on top of the pile, adding two thousand more. "Aww, I really wish I had more. Sorry, boys." He looked miserable at the fact.

PC Falman then came over with another thousand and saluted Ed. "I hope you have a fun time!"

Ed stared. He then shouted for his little brother who was sitting with his head in a book, not noticing what had just happened. "Hey, Al! We're going to the cafeteria!"

Al looked up brightly. "Really, Brother?" He stood up and went over to him. "How much did we get? Do you think we can get more than one piece each?"

"Yeah… we got fourteen thousand cens…"

Alphonse stared before his eyes fell upon the pile on the desk.

Hughes grinned again and pulled a small plastic bag out of his pocket and placed the money inside before handing it to Al to carry. "See you soon, boys, have fun!"

And so the two of them went out of the office completely stunned. Ed had seen the prices on the sign earlier today. "Al, we've got enough here for seventy slices of cake!"

"How are we going to carry them, Brother?"

"We're just gonna have to ask for help with wrapping them up or something."

"They were really nice to do that. Do you think they usually give that much at these kinds of things?"

"No." Ed suddenly felt himself redden as a thought struck him. "Shit! Al! We've become the office pets!"

Al looked at him curiously. "I don't think so, Brother. I just think they saw how much placing siblings together means and wanted to help. I think they just wanted to make us happy."

"Yeah, maybe…"

They found their way into the cafeteria where a few policemen were swarming around a long table littered with cakes. There were five people in charge of the sales it seemed. They walked up to the table, looking at the many different options. Ed felt his mouth water at the sight.

"Hello, boys, can I help you?" a smiling constable with short black hair and a mole under her left eye asked. She looked kind enough.

"Uhm … yes, please… we'll need a lot of help though…" Alphonse said shyly.

The woman smiled warmly at them. "Of course I'll help you. What do you need?"

Alphonse held up the plastic bag to show her their predicament. "We just wanted a couple of slices each, but the whole office chipped in…"

The woman froze, taking in the bag. "H-how much did you get?"

"Fourteen thousand," Ed began. "Do you have something we can use for transport? And I think we're gonna need a list too…"

"I…uhm…" She looked to her right where another constable was looking at the exchange curiously. "Brosh? Would you mind getting us a trolley?"

The man looked confused, but then his eyes fell on the plastic bag and widened. "Oh, sure."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ed and Al were sitting in a corner of the cafeteria where Ed was stubbornly holding his cake on his own, no matter how much it hurt his arm. They had a three-storey trolley next to them, stacked with all kinds of cakes. Officers kept eyeing them curiously where they sat, but none of them came over.

At least not until a man with the most egotistical facial expression in history walked up to them and sat down. He had a stupid moustache and stupid haircut. Ed didn't like him. "Hello, boys. I'm Yoki. It's a pleasure to meet you two." He interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on top of them.

Al was cowering next to Ed and Ed immediately grew protective. "What do you want?"

"I hear that you two are staying with DCI Mustang's new partner... That must mean that you two hear things. Or at least have access to some of the files?"

Al looked pale and moved to speak, but Ed got ahead of him. If this was a dirty cop, then Ed wanted to do something to help Riza out for once. It would be a great way to repay her after all. Ed gently pressed his foot down on Al's as a sign for him to leave this to Ed. "Yeah… why do you wanna know?"

"I see, straight to business…" Yoki smirked. "I hear that Maes Hughes from IA arrived yesterday… would you know if it has any connection to my maid? Miss Rial is currently a murder suspect it seems, and I would simply like to hear from you two from time to time to see where the investigation is going… For a price, of course… I would rather not get involved with such grisly business after all, and I don't know too much about Hughes's abilities…"

"I see… and what sort of price are we talking about?" Ed asked. This was actually a bit of fun, acting like a bad guy.

"Gifts… a nice jacket here, a new bike there, all from a "concerned third party worrying about those poor boys"…"

Ed pretended to contemplate it for a bit before he nodded with a smirk. "Sounds like a deal."

Yoki smirked back and dropped a wallet on the floor. "Oops, I think that's yours, Mister Elric…"

Alphonse was thankfully so well behaved that he picked up the wallet on instinct.

"All I ask is a bit of information and maybe a few misplaced files…"

"That's perfectly acceptable. I guess we'll see you soon."

Yoki smirked and left.

"Edward! You're not going to feed him information, are you?!" Al whispered urgently once Yoki was gone.

"What do you take me for, Al? Of course not! Don't you see? We can help Riza and the others catch a dirty cop! Come on, let's get these cakes up to the office, we need to talk to them."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

Riza watched as the boys came inside the office with a trolley loaded with cake. Ed was grinning triumphantly while Al looked nervous. Riza knew immediately that something was up and that she wasn't going to like it. Ed started to speak before Riza could even ask what was up.

"Hey, Hughes! We've got some evidence for you!" he announced proudly once the door shut behind them.

Riza froze, panic blooming in her chest. If Ed had gone and got something on Yoki Yandell, then that could be really bad.

"What the hell did you do?!" Mustang demanded angrily, although he had turned pale.

Ed looked taken aback at the reaction. "We found a way to help you," he said a bit fearfully.

Hughes had just frozen in place. Riza felt terror clawing at her chest. Mustang, however, strode forwards and grabbed Ed's shoulders. "What have you done?! Tell me!"

"Y-Yoki bribed us to give him information on the case," Ed said in a slightly strangled voice. He sounded disappointed. "I-I said we'd do it. He hinted towards stealing files and documents, and I figured that once he asks us to do that, you can get him…"

Riza felt her terror rise and she walked over to them. Mustang seemed to have frozen where he stood.

"I-I just wanted to help," Ed said in a low voice.

Mustang let go of Ed's shoulders and whipped around, only to slam his fist on the nearest desk and swipe the contents on the floor, breaking a coffee mug in the process. "DAMN IT!"

Edward stood frozen in place, staring in horror at what was going on. Riza really didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Edward," Mustang hissed, trying to keep his temper in check where he stood with his fists shaking at his sides. "For all we know, you have just made a deal with a serial killer and your actions have now put you right on the list of potential victims!"

Riza knew that Mustang was right. With only two victims, they couldn't say for certain if the murders were only limited to the church or not and Ed certainly had seemed greedy with what he had done. The many cakes could point towards gluttony for that matter.

Ed looked like he wanted to run away. He was really disappointed, it was clear, but he was also scared. "I-I only tried to help! I wanted to pay you back!" He looked at Riza, trying to get some clue as to what to do. "I didn't want to cause you more trouble!" He looked like a trapped animal, obviously afraid of making them angry with him. "I swear!" Alphonse stood behind him, trembling.

Riza walked over to them and pulled them into a hug. Ed had actually tried to do something for them, only to have it backfire. "Edward, I'm not angry with you for trying to help us, but you can't do that. This is our job. We're paid to do it, you are still a child."

"I wanted to help you! To do something for you for once! I didn't want to make it even more difficult for you!" He sounded scared.

"I know, I know."

She held the two of them for a few minutes, feeling trapped. What was she supposed to do now? It had been hard enough to spend her time trying to balance work and the boys, but now they were potential targets. She wasn't going to be able to just sit behind a desk while Mustang was out investigating, but then she would have to bring the boys with her, and that would certainly not work. No, she couldn't start acting irrationally. She was still doing useful work even from behind a desk.

"You said you had evidence –" Hughes began heavily. "Was there something more than just what you can tell us?"

Riza froze. Ed broke out of the hug. "He gave us a wallet." Al broke out of the hug too and walked over to Hughes, handing him a brown wallet. Hughes took an evidence bag out of his pocket and Al dropped it inside.

"Thank you, Alphonse."

"What do we do, Mister Hughes?" Alphonse asked quietly.

"We try to find a way to use this to our advantage, I guess."

Mustang slammed his fist on the desk next to him again. "What the hell are you saying, Hughes?! We're not involving kids in our investigation!"

"Roy, I'm not happy with this either…" Hughes began. Riza was afraid that he had a valid point to follow up with, but Mustang strode up to him before he got to finish talking.

"Hughes! Hawkeye! My office, now!"

Riza did as she was told, walking into the inner office that belonged to the DCI. Hughes followed and Mustang slammed the door shut behind them. It was a bit odd for her to see just how protective her boss was of her kids, but she appreciated it. There was no way he was going to put those two in even more danger.

"We're not involving Ed and Al anymore! They're to be under constant supervision until this case has been solved!" Mustang said.

"Roy, if you do that, you could be putting them in even more danger. It may alert Yoki that we're onto him. If he is behind the murders, then killing the boys could easily become his first priority in order to silence them before they can testify against him," Hughes said. He was speaking calmly, but his eyes betrayed just how much panic this latest development was bringing him. Riza was at least happy to see that he had the boys's well-being on the top of the list.

Riza didn't know what to think. She had promised the boys that she wanted to give them a safe home, and look at her now. If she had only stayed at home, then they wouldn't have met Yoki and they wouldn't be in danger.

"Damn it! We should have thought that Yoki would try something like this!" Mustang exclaimed, looking like he wanted to hit something. "I'm not involving kids in this business, and especially not those two! They have both been face to face with one homicidal maniac, they don't need another one!"

"Roy, I know," Hughes began, looking contemplative. Riza guessed he was really the only one who could be seen to be thinking straight. She still had a worryingly large part of her considering to just steal Mustang's car keys and drive her and the boys over to the next country and call it witness protection. "But I think that right now, the safest thing is to watch the boys from a distance and let them feed Yoki some false information, or at least something that makes him believe that we're not as much on his heels as we are."

"Hughes, am I hearing you right?" Mustang began. "You want an eleven-year-old and his little brother to deceive a seasoned police officer? I thought you were the one who was the children's expert among us?!"

"I don't like it, but if we keep a close eye on Ed and Al throughout the process and are ready to pull them out at a second's notice, then it is probably the safest way for them. If we let Yoki know that Ed was trying to get dirt on him, then they go from being a resource to a liability in a flash. And although I hate saying it, this could be the way to finally get Yoki. Ed's right, if we get proof that Yoki is paying him to steal evidence, then that will at least get him thrown out of the station no matter how many people he bribes. If we get the right people in the courtroom, he'll get years in prison. Either way, we'll get rid of a dirty cop. If we blow the whistle on him now, however, all we have is two boys who don't trust strangers swearing that a cop gave them a wallet to give them information. All Yoki has to say is that the kids stole his wallet, which is why it has his fingerprints. His testimony weighs a hell of a lot more than Ed and Al's."

"So you want Ed and Al to be double agents?" Riza asked quietly, feeling shivers going up her spine at the thought.

"I don't want it at all, but right now it's the safest bet if we want to get this case solved quickly. And the quicker we get this done, the sooner Ed and Al are out of harm's way." Hughes sighed. "Besides, I've read the files … the few people who have tried to stab Yoki in the back, all ended up in the hospital within a month with near-fatal injuries after being mugged. I don't think that it's a coincidence."

Riza felt her stomach clench at the thought. She did not want Ed and Al to spend the rest of their lives looking over their shoulders because of this. Placing them in witness protection would hardly be good for them either. She didn't want to force them to move yet again.

"Fine," she said. "But only if they say yes."

"DAMN IT!" Mustang said. "Hughes: get Fuery to find Ed and Al a microphone and a concealed camera each, I want eyes and ears on them all the time from now on!" Hughes left the office, closing the door behind him. "Hawkeye, fetch me the wallet, chances are that there's a time and a place for their next meeting somewhere inside. And get Ed and Al in here, we need to explain the situation to them."

Riza moved to leave, but Mustang put a hand on her shoulder and she turned back to him. "Listen, Hawkeye, if Ed and Al say no, then I won't force them to do it." He spoke a lot softer. He smiled confidently at her. "If they say no, I'm going to fucking have the three of you move in with me just to make sure that they don't get hurt, okay? I'm not going to let them get hurt any more than they already have." Riza could see that he wasn't lying, he really would do just that. And Riza realised that she might be their foster mother, but they most definitely had an unofficial foster father in Roy Mustang as well. And he was just as stressed and scared as she was.

She suddenly felt an odd urge to just hug him and seek comfort from him. But that was insane. He was her boss.

Her boss who just offered up his house to keep the boys safe…

She had known it before, but now she was certain: her relationship with Roy Mustang was going to be something unlike any other.

_Just what does that mean though?_


	22. Chapter 22

**I know that the mini-cams and microphones are too advanced equipment for 1910, but Amestris is highly advanced for the age canonically, and we can say that it's even more so in this AU just to simplify matters.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two**

Alphonse was still afraid that the others were angry with him and Ed as they walked inside Roy's office with Riza. She had grabbed the wallet too and handed it to Roy before she shut the door so that the others couldn't hear them speaking.

Or maybe Roy was going to yell at them?

Roy was standing in front of them, Riza was in front of the door and they had no way to escape this way. They were trapped.

Al looked down at his feet, too scared that he would find Roy looking at them with that same angry glare that he had this morning when Ed went too far. Al hated it when grownups were angry. And they had been angry with him and brother every time that him and Ed wouldn't stop crying because of nightmares and wouldn't let them near them. Riza and Roy were the only ones that Al had actually trusted to comfort them because they seemed like they needed to do so, instead of just the usual "please don't cry so I can go back to sleep without feeling bad".

Al couldn't take it if Roy and Riza were angry with them now. They had made things difficult for them, though, so he wouldn't blame them.

Roy sighed and kneeled down in front of them both, putting a hand on a shoulder each. "I'm sorry, boys," he said heavily.

Al was surprised. He sounded _guilty_?

"Why are you sorry? We were the ones who made things difficult for you," Al said quietly. For once, Ed seemed to not know what to say. He was probably afraid of getting scolded again if he opened his mouth. Ed was also the one who had made the deal, so he was most likely trying not to say anything that would get them into even more trouble.

"I'm the leader of this investigation and should have foreseen that Yoki would try to use you two like this. I should have warned you. I shouldn't have left you alone without that knowledge. It is my fault that you two got in that position in the first place." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I scared you two back there. I'm not angry with you, I swear. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

Al looked at him, he wasn't lying. He actually blamed himself for this. "B-but I should have stopped Brother from making that deal! I should have said no!"

Roy sighed again. "I'm still the responsible adult here. You shouldn't blame yourself. Yes, it was a stupid thing to do, but you didn't know how much trouble it would cause. You weren't trying to make things difficult for us, I won't treat you as if you did. Just remember that you two shouldn't involve yourselves in our cases, it's not safe. We're trained professionals, you're children and you should act like it."

"I'm sorry, I really thought I could help," Ed said with a small voice. "I messed up again. Even when I try to make it right, I just screw things up."

"Don't say that, Ed, the one who messed up here was me."

"I should have thought it through first. I just made things difficult for you. Sorry."

At that, Roy just pulled them into a hug. "It wasn't your fault, boys."

Tears were running down Al's cheeks. He felt a sudden surge of panic. Roy was right. They had made a deal with a criminal and that put them in danger. Roy said that it could even mean that they were on the list of possible victims of a serial killer. There could be someone out there planning to kill them. Yoki could be planning their murders right now.

_"__It's your turn now, boys! Let's see how thinly I can slice you!"_

_Mom just lying there, bloody, twisted. __**Dead**__._

_The smell of blood._

_Barry was getting closer, he couldn't get away. He was trapped and Barry was smiling and laughing and the meat cleaver was bloody._

_Then Ed was crouching in front of him, forcing his head down, holding his arms around him. Al couldn't move, Ed was stronger. _

_"__DON'T TOUCH HIM! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Ed was screaming._

_"__I prefer both."_

_Then suddenly one of the arms around him simply fell to the floor and Ed was screaming. _

_And Al knew they were going to die._

It was the same terror that was surging through him now. That knowledge that someone wanted him and Brother dead and they couldn't do anything about it.

Al threw his free arm around Roy and began sobbing, feeling the hug strengthening. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you. None of us will."

Riza was soon stroking his hair too, and Al just cried. He was scared. He was scared and they had done something stupid and he had a large lump in his stomach. And Al trusted these two adults, and so he could let himself cry and be scared when they were there.

Once Al was done crying and the hug broke up, Roy still had a hand on their shoulders and Al had a feeling that there was something more.

Roy sighed heavily, looking like he hated himself. "However, I need to ask you two a favour. If you don't want to, then you don't have to. If you say yes, it may help to keep you safe in the future." He seemed ashamed of himself. "Would you be willing to keep feeding Yoki information in order to help us get him once and for all?"

Al felt his stomach clench. He instinctively wanted to scream "No!", but Roy had said something about keeping them safe in future.

"How will that keep us safe?" Ed asked.

"Because as long as you're useful to Yoki, he won't want to get rid of you and then we can catch him before he knows that something is up. It will also mean that we have a perfect opportunity to finally get some solid evidence against him. And we will have you two under constant surveillance whenever you're alone. We'll be there to pull you out at a moment's notice."

"And if we say no?" Al asked.

"Then there's a big chance that Yoki will try to hurt you and you will have to be put under constant guard with limited movement outside."

"So we'll get grounded?" Ed asked.

"Basically, yes. If you don't want to do it, then I understand. I am not trying to force you to do anything and it's up to you."

Al looked over at Ed. Being guarded for who knows how long, wasn't really tempting, but Al really didn't want to be in more danger. He just wanted a normal, safe life. But that wasn't an option right now.

"If we say no, will we have to move?" Al asked. He was just getting used to the flat and didn't want to move around anymore. And chances were that Riza would lose her job at the same time.

"Worst case scenario: you three will have to move to another part of the country and live under other names. Best case scenario: you'll be moving in with me and be under constant guard by at least two police officers."

So if Al let himself be scared, then he'd be forcing Roy and Riza to turn their lives even more upside down than they already had? It wasn't fair!

Al looked over at Ed, seeing that he had reached the same conclusion as he had. Ed nodded at him and they turned back towards Roy.

"We'll do it," they said at the same time.


	23. Chapter 23

**So sorry about not updating, people! I've been having a writer's strike on this story, so the updates may be a bit irregular in the future.**

**And thank you all so much for your response to this story!**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three**

Roy sighed heavily. Ed and Al were being outfitted with microphones and mini-cams, although they were turned off at the moment. Yoki had asked the boys to meet him this Friday at ten. Apparently they were to meet him by the supply room according to the note stuffed inside the wallet together with ten thousand cens.

Roy couldn't help but think that if something went wrong, the two boys were small, young, and one of them had broken the only arm he had left. They weren't meant to be here right now, they should be back at the flat, doing whatever they wanted to.

They shouldn't be preparing to double-cross a dirty cop.

Hawkeye was standing next to him, watching as Fuery tested the equipment in the other corner of the room to make sure that it was functioning properly without picking up the sounds of their voices.

Roy hated this, just watching.

Waiting.

_Hoping_ that things wouldn't go to hell for the boys even if they were well protected and it was three days in the future anyway.

"Are you all right, Hawkeye?" Roy asked her. He may be invested in boys's wellbeing, but she was the one who was legally in charge of them. They were her kids and Roy could tell that she wasn't exactly keen on having them involved. Roy cursed inwardly at the thought that she was now facing even more stress than she already was. Roy cared about all of his subordinates, but there was something special about Riza Hawkeye, he could tell. He had immediately taken to her and she was easy to talk to and he just felt a strong urge to make sure that she was doing all right. He already knew that she was special to him, he just wasn't sure _how_ yet.

"I'll be once the boys are out of danger, sir. Thank you for being so kind to them."

"Of course."

Fuery gave them a thumbs up, signalling that it was okay for them to come over. They did so and the boys looked curiously up at him. "So what happens now?" Ed inquired. "Fuery's told us how to activate the cameras and microphones, so we're all set. But we don't know anything about the case, though."

Roy sighed. "Which means that we have to fill you in, at least a bit. Also, boys, when you aren't inside this office, you're going to have to pretend that you still don't trust me or like me, otherwise Yoki's going to get suspicious."

"So we can't like you in public?" Al asked.

"Act like you did yesterday for instance."

"So you're back to being an untrustworthy bastard who may be after Riza?" Ed asked snidely.

Everybody else froze. Hughes spat out his coffee and Havoc dropped the piece of cake in his hand. "Say what?" Hughes said.

Roy sighed, trying to diffuse the tension. "You really didn't have a high opinion of me, did you, kid?"

* * *

Ed watched as they pulled up outside the flat, and Riza and Al moved to get out of the car and then to help him get out of it too. Ed was happy to finally be rid of the sling, but it really didn't give him much more freedom other than not giving him the constant feeling of wearing a straitjacket. Also, it had meant that he could eat his cake even if it hurt to lift his arm to do so. _That _was a major improvement.

Although that was also the only thing he was allowed to eat without assistance. Everything that involved cutlery or an increase of weight and/or pressure, meant that he was getting assistance. So cake was fine as he didn't really need to do anything other than bite down on it and it nearly didn't weigh anything. The sandwiches that they had packed for lunch and that Riza insisted that they eat so that they got some other nutrients than sugar, had been held by Alphonse however, because the crusts put up more resistance than Riza would allow him to take on on his own.

"Actually, if I could have a word with Ed?" Mustang said as the other two got out of the car. "I'll take him up to the flat myself afterwards."

Riza nodded with a knowing look and Ed felt awkward as she and Al left the car and Mustang then got out only to sit down beside him in the backseat instead. Ed was a bit afraid that he was going to get yelled at again for screwing up earlier and that Mustang had just been waiting until Al was out of the way. Ed didn't look at him, it had been bad enough earlier today.

"How are you doing, kid?" Mustang asked with a sigh.

Ed was sure that his ears were deceiving him. "What?"

"I asked you how you're doing, Edward."

Ed looked up at him and saw only concern in those black eyes. "Why do you ask?" Ed said, slightly unsure as to what the man was on about.

"Because you have been putting on an act ever since you agreed to help us."

"What do you mean? I haven't been acting!"

Mustang sighed again and put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Ed, you've been playing tough guy for hours now because you're trying to hide from Al just how scared you are. I'm giving you a chance to talk about it because I know you well enough to know that you'll be putting on your act the second you see your little brother again."

"I'm not scared! Just because we talked this morning doesn't mean that you know me now!" Ed was getting uncomfortable. "Just-just because you _hugged_ me doesn't mean that you can just tell me to pour my heart out!" Ed shook the hand off his shoulder and turned away from the man. "I don't need you. Now please let me out." Ed hated the fact that he couldn't actually open the door on his own. Or maybe he could, but it would hurt like hell and Mustang would probably stop him before he got that far anyway. This wasn't Mustang's business. Ed needed to stay strong for Al and that was all that mattered. He wasn't going to cry when Al needed him. After all, Ed had nearly failed to protect him once. He couldn't let his guard down now that they were in danger and Al was scared.

"No," Mustang said.

"Let me out _now_, Mustang." Ed still wasn't looking at him.

"And I said I won't until you tell me how you're really doing." He spoke annoyingly evenly. Ed wished his arm wasn't broken so that he could punch him just for talking so calmly. He was abusing whatever it was that had happened earlier. He didn't have any right to assume that he could force Ed to talk about how he felt. Riza, maybe, but Mustang was still really just a stranger.

A stranger whom he had let himself be weak in front of too much already. Ed didn't want him to think he wasn't up to this, that he would fail in double-crossing Yoki. "I'm fine!"

"Edward, you're not fooling me. You're only fooling yourself."

"I'm not!"

Ed felt the man grab the stump of his arm at the lack of a shoulder as he obviously didn't want to risk hurting him by grabbing his left. Mustang forced him around, but Ed refused to look at him and was furiously glaring at his remaining arm, his anger at the cast multiplying rapidly.

"Ed, Do you trust me to keep you safe?"

That was an unexpected question. Ed hadn't thought about it before, but yeah. "I guess… I mean, you did it before... with Barry..."

"Just like Al trusts you to keep him safe."

"I'm his big brother, I'm supposed to protect him!" Ed didn't know where Mustang was going, but if he was going to suggest that he could be their big brother like Riza had said about being their big sister, then Ed was going to kick him.

"Which means that you feel that you can't let yourself be scared, right?"

"Of course! I can't be weak in front of him! He needs me to be strong!"

"But how can you be weak for being scared if being scared of losing him is why you protect your brother in the first place?"

Ed looked up at him at that, but the man kept talking. "Fear of losing what we hold dear is what drives any man in all their actions. It has nothing to do with being weak and all to do with being human. The day one stops being scared is the day one becomes something inhuman. It is why every single police officer is scared. After all, if you didn't have anything to be scared of losing, what reason would you have to live?"

Ed just stared.

Mustang wasn't done, however. "So I'm going to tell you a secret, Edward: you two scared me shitless earlier today."

Ed looked at him curiously, surely admitting that he was scared wasn't a very good idea?

"So I ask you again, Ed: do you trust me to keep you safe?"

"I've already told you, yes." Ed was getting impatient.

"Even when you know I'm scared?"

Ed looked up at Mustang who had the teensiest glint of smugness in his eyes. "Damn you, Mustang…" Ed growled, seeing his point. Ed didn't know why, but Mustang really knew how to annoy him.

Mustang, however, smiled at him and ruffled his hair. That made Ed even more annoyed with him because Ed knew he was breaking and he was fighting the urge to just let go of his pride one more time and hug him just because he knew Mustang wouldn't mind and it would be so easy. That was one of the things that made him even more annoying, because Ed was instinctively drawn to seeking comfort from him because his voice and smell reminded him of safety. When the man had come crashing into their house, he had immobilised Barry and he had been doing what he could to save Ed's life. In Ed's head, he had become the opposite of Barry just because of that. Barry had been screaming and laughing about how he was going to chop Ed up while Mustang had kept up a mantra of reminders that Barry couldn't hurt him and Ed wasn't going to die and he was going to be okay.

…That he was safe.

And that was basically it. Roy Mustang, however annoying, still smelled of that stupid, simple word.

_Safe._

And damn it if Ed hadn't rediscovered that fact the second the man had hugged him in the office when their lives were once again at stake.

And it had been bugging him for hours now.

His instincts were screaming at him to jump into the man's embrace while his brain was shouting "HELL NO!"

And it left him feeling conflicted as hell. Because Ed wanted to feel safe.

He just didn't want someone who could become like a father to him, because Ed didn't know if he could take it if he trusted him and Mustang too left him broken.

Ed was just so tired. So damn tired.

And he had a little brother to protect from going through that pain again.

Mustang, however, didn't seem to give him a choice and next second, Ed was sitting on his lap, breathing in that smell of safety and warmth that he both missed and feared.

And damn it if it wasn't good hug.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**

Alphonse was helping Riza put the groceries into the fridge while she was starting to make dinner. His ears were straining for a sign of Brother arriving. He kept glancing towards the front door every time he went back to the grocery bag, but he kept his eyes on the door for too long, not looking at what he was doing, and next second, he'd dropped the bag of potatoes to catch the box of macaroni he'd been about to drop, while also tripping himself as he tried to catch the potatoes because his feet crashed into the grocery bag behind him. Next second, he was sitting on the floor, macaroni in his hand and with what he suspected was a jam jar pressing into the underside of his left thigh and Al knew it would leave a bruise.

"Are you okay, Al?" Riza asked, looking at him with surprise as she held out her right hand to help him get back to his feet.

Al grabbed it and got back up, blushing slightly. "Forgot the bag behind me."

Riza smiled at him with understanding and straightened his shirt for him. "You don't need to worry about your brother, Alphonse. DCI Mustang is only talking to him, he's not angry."

"But they're taking a lot of time…" Al said, not letting go of his worry just yet.

"He's just talking to Ed so that Ed can unload a bit."

Al's eyes widened in understanding at the look Riza was giving him and sighed. "Because Brother is too stubborn to do it when I'm there because he thinks it makes him weak," he sighed. "He's been doing that for years, but especially now after …" Al looked down, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Riza pulled him into a hug, stroking his back gently. Al put his arms around her waist and let himself sink into the embrace. It felt really good to be able to get hugs like these again after everything that had happened. After all the families that didn't work, it felt so good to finally have an adult to rely on. Two in fact, but especially Riza as they were living with her. She was looking after them and she was there to tuck them in at night.

And she stayed with them when they needed it. She was patient and kind and Al thought that she might already have started to love them.

And Al thought he might be starting to love her too. Not that anyone could ever replace Mom, but Riza was really somewhere between a mother and a big sister.

And Al really hoped that they would get to stay with her.

He felt tears start to build up in his eyes again and soon they were making wet marks on Riza's shirt and Al was sobbing into the fabric.

Because Al was scared. He was scared and he so wanted for this hug to just magically make everything better.

But he had learnt the hard way that grownups weren't those all-powerful, invincible beings that he had thought them to be. Because Mom was gone. Mom was gone and she couldn't protect them. She wasn't going to come back. Never ever.

And Alphonse still felt chills going down his spine when thinking about her grave. He wanted to visit it, but he couldn't do it.

…Because every time he thought about it, he remembered the funeral. He remembered watching the coffin be lowered into the ground and the panic as he started wondering what she'd look like in there. Had they sewn her back together again? Had they just kept her in pieces?

Did she look like that pile of chopped up body parts in their hallway?

That same night, Al had dreamt that the funeral had gone very differently. That those broken remains of Mom had dug themselves out of the ground and were oozing blood while Mom's eyes had been wide open, staring at him upside down, her neck nearly cut clean off, tilting her head back at an unnatural angle.

…And yet she had been coughing blood. She had been coughing and wheezing and she had stretched her hand out to him before it fell off, her fingers all gone and there was just _so much blood_.

**_"_****_Why, Alphonse? Why did you let him do this to me? Why didn't you do like your brother? You didn't even try to protect me!"_**

The thought made him sob loudly and he clenched his fists around Riza's suit jacket.

* * *

It was amazing just how many worries and thoughts that could spill out of Edward Elric once you first got him started. The boy had kept going for forty minutes, then his stomach rumbled.

…And so the magic of the moment was lost.

"We should get back … It's dinner time and they're prob'ly getting worried…" Ed mumbled awkwardly. He didn't move to get out of the embrace, so he was obviously conflicted.

"They'll understand if you want to stay, Edward," Roy said reassuringly.

"Don't push it, Old Fart."

Roy felt a vein twitch at his temple. "You can't call me that! I'm twenty-five!"

"You're a Mustang, though … That makes you pretty old." Ed smirked at him.

Roy groaned. "Stop it, Ed." He couldn't let himself fall for his taunts. If Roy said the wrong thing, he could risk ruining what trust the boy had in him. He groaned. "Come on, kid, like you said: dinner," Roy replied, trying to act like the adult he was as they moved out of the hug at the same time.

"Yeah, I think Riza bought some apples, maybe she'll give you one."

_Oh, god … What have I got myself into?_

Roy sighed again and helped Ed out of the car before he led him up to the flat, but just before Roy was going to grab the door handle, Edward spoke up quietly. "Wait…" The boy looked nervously down the hallway to check that none of the the other three doors were open. After seeming satisfied that nobody were listening in on them, he looked down and stared at his feet.

"Edward? Is something wrong?" Roy asked, concerned, yet also knowing that the boy was obviously bracing himself to say something that he found embarrassing. Roy kneeled down, knowing that Edward had a thing about how he wasn't "short" and all evidence to the contrary usually made him guarded and angry.

Ed just kept staring at his feet as he shook his head almost unnoticeably.

Roy just waited patiently for about a few seconds before the kid spoke again. "I never said "thank you", did I?"

Roy was surprised. And confused. "For what?"

"At the hospital… After Barry… I don't really remember much, what with blood loss and … stuff."

Roy guessed the aforementioned "stuff" included shock, grief, pain and had something to do with the fact that Ed had needed a selection of shots as the meat cleaver had been used in the chopping frenzy that Barry had gone through as he attacked just about every piece of meat in the shop as he had "discovered that meat just wasn't enough anymore" before he had used the meat cleaver to murder Trisha Elric and cut off Ed's arm. The kid did not take kindly to discovering just how many blood samples and shots that were involved. Especially as the doctor had been so blunt about the reasons behind it that Edward spent a fair few days in fear that they could have missed some sort of specific bacteria that was slowly poisoning him unnoticed. Adding in the fact that he had also just lost his mother and a man he had trusted to take care of him had loudly proclaimed just how much he'd enjoy chopping him up, and Roy could see perfectly well how the boy didn't really remember much from those days. "Of course you don't, Edward, I'd be surprised if you did."

The boy looked up at Roy a bit awkwardly. "Anyways, I just thought I'd say thanks… You saved my life… You saved **Al**… So yeah, that's it."

"Of course, Edward. You don't have to thank me."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to say it even so. You saved my little brother's life. So thanks." Ed then checked the hallway again to reaffirm that they were alone before he quickly stepped forwards and Roy suddenly had a pair of soft child lips gently touching his right cheek for half a second before Ed stepped back, looking down and trying to hide his face behind his fringe. "And don't you dare mention that to anyone. Now open that door, Old Fart."

Roy sighed, chuckled and then ruffled his hair as he got back to his feet. "Yes, sir."

And so Roy watched as Ed went over to Hawkeye and Alphonse and wished all three of them goodbye before he gently closed the door and put his hands in his pockets as he strolled out to his car, thinking through the day's events.

He couldn't help but be reminded of himself when he looked at the Elrics.

He sighed deeply as he unlocked the car door, his mind buzzing with thoughts and memories and he knew exactly where he needed to go. And so he put the car into gear and headed for his Nan's.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'M BAAAAACK! :D**

**And please, please, please leave reviews, they're so inspiring! :D**

**(But no flames, they're so discouraging)**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-five**

_"Look! Is that Mum and Dad's train?!" Roy said excitedly, walking down the stairs to the platform between his grandparents. He had been so excited when Pappy had told him that they were coming home in the middle of their business trip just to be there for his eighth birthday. Nan squeezed his hand and both his grandparents were chuckling. He could imagine Auntie Chris's smirk from where she was walking right behind them._

_Then Roy saw his parents get off the train and they were even carrying a big present in their hands and Roy began tugging his grandparents along down the stairs so that they could meet them as quickly as possible. _

_"Slow down, Roy, you're going to trip yourself," Nan chuckled._

_"Can't I just run over? I know where they are even if there are lots of people! I'll be perfectly safe!"_

_"We've already discussed this, Roy. It's really easy to get lost in big crowds like these, or someone may accidentally push you and you could end up falling onto the tracks. It's not safe, so you're just going to have to wait an extra minute," Pappy said, getting a more secure grip on Roy's hand. _

_And so Roy had to wait FOREVER until a pair of familiar faces were visible and his grandparents finally let go of him so that he could make his way the last two metres and then he was swept up into his Dad's big arms with a grin. "There he is! The birthday boy!" Dad said, hugging him tightly. "Happy birthday, Son!" Dad chuckled and Roy felt Mum join the hug too as she kissed his forehead. _

_They spent about a minute hugging each other before he was put back down on the ground. "Now how about we find ourselves a café and some lunch so that you can open your present?" Dad said._

_Roy couldn't help the ecstatic jump at the thought. The present was gigantic. His parents laughed and Mum took his hand in hers as Dad carried their luggage._

_"Now, your Nan told me that you had some exciting news, Roy?" Mum said, smiling._

_Roy nearly jumped again at the thought. "Yeah! I did it! I'm gonna be moved up a year in school! That means that I'm gonna be allowed to read whatever books I want to from the school library now because I'll get access to the "advanced readers" section! And Miss Bradshaw has already put me on the waiting list for **three** books!" _

_"Then I guess we'll need to buy you an extra cake, won't we?" Dad chuckled as Mum practically attacked his cheeks and his forehead with kisses. He ruffled his hair, smiling brightly. "Congratulations, Son, that's amazing, and we're so very p—"_

Roy couldn't help the little wince at the memory. So much pain had come to so many people from that bomb.

No, Roy knew all too well what it was like to suddenly find yourself a scared orphan in a world that suddenly got a lot darker and scarier.

And it had been what set Roy down this path. With a little help from the bespectacled boy in the hospital bed next to him who had fallen down a tree after taking about fifty pictures of his kitty because "she is the cutest little thing!" and broken his pelvis and two of his ribs. Roy himself had been lying there with both arms broken, three broken ribs, and with a burn covering most of his chest because of the beam that had fallen on him and pinned him down. And with his parents and Aunt Chris all dead.

And then the little boy next to him had told him how he was going to be a policeman and it had...

It had stuck with Roy ever since. That idea of being able to prevent things like that from happening to someone else. And to give some closure to those who hadn't been so lucky.

And Roy cared for the Elrics. They were living and breathing reminders about what Roy was working for. In a way, they gave him a surge of inspiration every time he looked at them. And they were nice kids. He liked them. They had been through hell and they were still nice kids.

He could still recall that strange feeling of child lips gently pressing against his cheek, and that was an odd one. A warm, slightly daunting one.

Then he chuckled as he thought about the way Ed had acted afterwards. That whole "I'm going to give you some sort of sign of my gratitude because you saved my little brother and I kinda trust you and so I'll give you a peck and then we'll never EVER speak of it again," thing was very amusing and sort of sweet. And it felt rewarding because he knew that if Ed didn't like him, then he would only have mumbled his thanks and left.

He was about to pull into his Nan's street, and turned the car around the corner leisurely, filled with good feelings, even if growing increasingly worried about the Elrics's involvement in the case.

He felt a smile on his lips as he thought about how those two, with everything that they had been through, they reached out to him. They trusted him. He would keep them safe, and he knew Hawkeye would too. It would be all right and those boys would be safe.

And looking at Sergeant Hawkeye as she smiled at them, still hugging Alphonse and ruffling Edward's hair, it made him happy. It made him happy to know that they had someone to look after them and help them and—

_Standing there, smiling, reaching around Riza's waist and hugging her from behind, placing a kiss on her cheek and smiling at the two boys as they grinned back and hugged them both around the middle._

Roy almost drove the car into the lamppost as his controlled parking turned into anything but. He slammed on the brakes, swerving away from the lamppost before he parked the car outside the small apartment block, his breathing a lot quicker than it had been twenty seconds ago.

That was NOT a mental picture he should ever have. Not at all.

_Where the hell did that come from?!_

Roy grasped his hair in his hands and massaged his temples. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all.

_Calm down, Roy, it's probably just because Ed suggested that you had spent the night sleeping with Hawkeye._

That, however, made some VERY compromising mental pictures form in his mind and he gulped as he slammed his hands on the steering wheel instead and gripped it tightly in his hands, his breathing coming even faster as realisation dawned on him as he put two and two together. The way he found Hawkeye attractive, even when she had been dishevelled and wearing unflattering clothing, the way he liked her scent, the way he found her voice soothing, how likeable she was.

...The way seeing her smile like she had when he returned with Ed had made his stomach pulse with pleasurable warmth.

Roy slammed his forehead on the steering wheel to join his hands. He was a fucking DCI seen as a prodigy for his ability to make connections and solve some of the most challenging cases in the Eastern Area. For his ability to use his intellect and not let his emotions cloud his judgement so much that it blocked him from seeing that it was the daughter that was the killer no matter all her tears.

The man with the gut instinct that had yet to prove him wrong, had now failed to realise that he had been crushing on his new Sergeant for nearly two weeks ever since he helped her carry the boxes into her flat.

"Who just happens to be a recently divorced foster mother for two kids," Roy said and banged his head on the steering wheel some more.

This would make everything so damn complicated. A constant distraction from his work WHILE working, now that his head had caught up on what his downstairs brain was thinking.

How the hell had he been fooling himself with "I'm a man and she is an attractive female, of course I am going to notice it, but that is all there is to it"?

And he happened to be crushing on the foster mother of two kids he cared very much about and where one of them had made it very clear JUST THIS MORNING that he was probably going to strangle Roy if he ever let something slip, which would be hard, seeing as how he would be working with their foster mother in the same office while Ed was there to be highly irritated about how his arm was broken and he needed help with almost everything, which in turn made him even more suspicious of EVERYONE.

Which again would mean that if he didn't watch himself, then Edward was probably going to lose his trust in Roy and thereby his trust in any sort of male figure.

"And lest we forget that he also planted the idea that I am after Riza Hawkeye in the heads of everyone in the office, including my best friend for the past seventeen years who is also a very talented policeman himself."

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Roy's forehead was beginning to hurt from this. Basically, he was just adding his forehead to the headache this was all giving him.

Then he remembered how much worse this was because of the fact that he just happened to be crushing on his boss's granddaughter.

"This won't end well for me," Roy groaned.

Okay, he needed to talk to his Nan even more now. She'd be able to set him straight, she always had. And he could share his concerns with her regarding the Elrics, although of course keeping the confidential things confidential. He was a professional, after all.

He got out of the car quickly, slamming the door shut a bit harder than necessary, before locking it and looking into his own reflection in the window and fixing his hair to hide his distress. Then he took a deep breath and walked casually up to the building, using his key to avoid all that being buzzed in stuff, seeing as how that didn't work particularly well with his Nan being deaf and resulted in needing to be buzzed in by the neighbours instead.

He made his way up to the second floor before pressing the special doorbell that was connected to the bright blue lightbulbs in the three rooms that made up the flat.

Ten seconds later, Nan was standing in the doorway, smiling brightly before hugging him around the chest. She was only about five feet tall, but it was kind of enjoyable to feel this tall every time he met one of the two people who raised him since age eight, and so he put his hands around her, smiling, feeling the hug already calming his otherwise distressed mind somewhat.

Then a familiar face peeked out into the hallway and lit up. "Roy! Great timing! We were just about to eat Gracia's apple pie, come join us!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Maes?!" Roy demanded. This was certainly NOT great timing.

"I'm here to visit Nanna Mustang with the traditional apple pie! I didn't have time yesterday!"

_Definitely no talking about Riza Hawkeye then._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six**

_Haha, I'm so screwed..._

It was basically all Roy could think of as he went inside the flat, following his smiling Nan. She had lost faith in talking aloud after she lost her husband five years ago due to cancer. Without someone there to constantly talk to and a young couple next door with a newborn baby and thin walls, she had decided that it was safer to just go with signing so that she didn't risk bothering her neighbours. Besides, she found it stressful not to be able to tell if she was (what she called) annoyingly loud. Well, Roy had been able to speak Amestrian sign language, or ASL, fluently since six months after the explosion destroyed her hearing, so it wasn't an issue. And so the tiny, black-haired woman did as she always did: hugged him when he came and then grabbed his hand, dragging him with her to the kitchen area and sitting down in front of him, smiling brightly, before signing all the usual formalities to catch up while Maes was cutting up the apple pie and finding napkins.

"I hear you have a new case, I guess that's why you haven't had time to come visit me the last three weeks?" she asked, giving him a knowing look. Roy usually visited once a week, but when he was too busy with a case, he didn't have the time, and she knew that. As a matter of fact, she took great pride in that. Always used to tell her friends in the local deaf community about how her grandson was a real professional instead of those "young brats looking for thrills and doing none of the paperwork like crime-fighting is a way to get cheap thrills, leaving hard-working, HONEST individuals like my grandson to deal with their laziness!" and then she'd slap her hand on any available surface that was above hip-level at the time.

She also spent a lot of time hoarding newspaper clippings about Roy and placing them inside a scrapbook. Roy had never asked her why she did that, because she never showed it to anyone, and he had an idea about just why she did. And why she kept it on the nightstand. After all, the old woman had lost her son, daughter, daughter-in-law and her husband, so Roy had a feeling that it was to keep her family close. Roy had offered her to move in with him, but she wanted to stay in her flat, she had been living there for the past thirty years and didn't want to part with it. There was also the fact that her best friend lived right across the street and they used to play croquet and go bowling.

That particular part never stopped to amuse him. So what he had done five years ago was to start a savings account for one particular reason.

To make his old bedroom into a game room for his Nan. So when she had turned eighty six months ago, Roy had managed to save up enough to repaint his old room, move out the furniture, and put in a pool table and a dartboard, as well as having made a kind of unusual game consisting of a slightly tilted wooden board with small metal balls that you shoved with a stick, hoping that the twelve small balls would land into the holes scoring the highest points. There was just wood with small nails, holes, and numbers indicating points painted above them, and all you did was shove the balls with a stick to send them on their way, watching as they crashed into the nails and landed in the holes or at the bottom where they didn't get any points. There were also a few pockets made from nails that could contain a lot more balls, and it was honestly quite exciting to play. Roy had got the idea from a weird dream and drawn it up and spent a few years on getting it like it should be and he was pretty proud with the result.

Nan had loved it. She used to host tournaments even, bringing her friends over and write up the scores on a blackboard.

So now his deaf Nan was a master at a game with no name and she crushed him at pool and they were toe to toe when it came to darts after just six months.

Roy remembered sitting with his Pappy (although he never told anyone that he still thought of him as such when he was in public) as the old man lay dying in his bed, asking him for a word in private after kissing his wife. And so Roy had held his hands as his Pappy asked him to take care of his wife for him and give her a hell of an eightieth birthday.

Roy had smiled gently and suggested giving her a game room as a joke.

Pappy had instead chuckled weakly, called it "perfect", and then fallen asleep after saying "you're a good boy, Roy."

He hadn't woken up after that.

Which meant that there was also a shelf filled with pictures of Pappy on the wall inside the game room.

And it was why Roy always had to play an extra round of pool every time he came visiting.

"Roy, what's wrong? You're unusually distracted, dear," Nan suddenly said before taking his hand.

Roy gave her a weak smile, before spelling out "Pappy" with his free hand.

Fact was, Roy was thinking a lot about family at the moment, and once he began thinking about one part of it, his mind just started going on about the rest too.

Nan smiled warmly at him, some sadness in her eyes, before she stood up, walked over, and hugged him. Roy might be a grown man, but Nan was still adamant that the ways to comfort him didn't change whether he was eight or twenty-five.

So Roy just accepted it. Nan was stubborn as hell, so he would rather not get into an argument. Besides, she probably wanted it too, so he'd indulge her and so he just rested his chin on her shoulder.

The old lady really knew how to make him feel like a kid again.

Maes was of course taking a picture, his face softening. He knew exactly what Roy had said, he'd learnt ASL as well because the two of them had become best friends quickly after the hospital, so Maes had been highly interested in learning it himself because he had instantly taken to the Mustangs, becoming like a bit of a second grandson.

Nan pulled out of the hug and cupped his cheek, looking at his tired eyes, before signing "coffee" and walking over to the kitchen.

Roy couldn't help but chuckle.

Soon enough, they were eating apple pie and then came the moment of doom.

"You were just about to get a new Sergeant the last time you came, dear, how is that going?"

_Don't blush, Roy, whatever you do, **do not blush**._

"Very well so far. She's a very good detective and I'm sure you'd find her to reach your standards."

"You're worried, Roy," she told him, obviously having read his face. Or at least some of it.

Roy sighed. "You remember Barry the Chopper? That case from two months ago about the man that killed his wife and attacked his stepsons?"

"Of course, Roy! Those poor boys had you worried for weeks! Has something happened to them?"

"Sergeant Hawkeye is their foster mother."

Nan's eyes widened. "So you've met them again? How are they doing?"

"Edward had his arm broken last week, so him and Al have been staying in the office and now they've got themselves caught up in the investigation."

Roy wasn't going to divulge anything other than that. He'd already told her more than he probably should.

"You'll find a way, dear. They'll be fine. You're in charge of the investigation after all," she said, some of her fierce pride returning.

"She's right, Roy! Ed and Al will be fine! And none of us will let any harm come to them, not me or you or Hawkeye!" Maes said. "So you just keep taking care of those boys together with Hawkeye and..." his eyes widened because Roy had obviously let something slip through his features, possibly by trying too hard not to do so. "Roy?"

Roy looked at him, trying to keep his face straight, knowing that he was **definitely** screwed and not even daring to look over at his Nan, because even if Maes had switched over to talking out loud by accident, Nan could read lips pretty well. "Yes, Maes?" Roy said, groaning inwardly.

"You like her, don't you?" Maes asked, a grin he SHOULD NOT HAVE beginning to form.

"She is a very good worker and partner, yes," Roy said, delaying the inevitable like an embarrassed teenager. He felt heat in his cheeks immediately after the word "partner" had escaped his lips.

Maes lit up with glee. "Oh, Roy, you're blushing even! That's so sweet!"

"Maes, stop it. It's completely out of the question," Roy said, trying to stop this before it got any worse, fixing his gaze on his own hands on the table and saw something that might just be his salvation. He had partially broken the top of one of his fingernails when he hit the steering wheel earlier. "I've got a broken nail, I'll be right back," Roy announced and walked off to the bathroom, still refusing to look at either of them. This was embarrassing as hell. This was the worst possible timing for any of this to happen. He needed to keep his head straight and focused on the case or Ed and Al might get hurt.

And so he locked the door behind him, found the nail clippers and fixed the broken one before looking himself in the mirror, noticing the slight redness to his cheeks and seriously began contemplating the merits of escaping out the bathroom window.

* * *

Bedtime that night was very different from how it had been before. Ed was still blushing hard at being helped in the bathroom, but as she was about to turn off the lamp in the ceiling after wishing them good night after they had put away their book and were tucked in under a duvet each, there came a nearly inaudible whisper from none other than Edward.

"Please stay."

Riza looked over at him. He was blushing and looking like he had obviously spoken without thinking.

And like he was about to deny ever having said anything of the sort.

Riza walked over and sat down at Al's feet as his bed was bigger than Ed's. Al immediately made room for her, letting her sit down by his thighs instead. There wasn't much space between the beds, so she could easily reach out and place a hand on a cheek each, her left on Ed's and her right on Al's.

She didn't need to ask what was wrong. They were scared and had been turned into possible targets for another killer just two months after witnessing their mother's death and nearly being killed by their stepfather. They had every right to be scared and then some.

She gently stroked their cheeks with her thumbs, smiling comfortingly at them. "Hey, boys, it's all right. You're safe here."

Ed looked up at her, seemingly torn between wanting to tell her to back off because he had to be a strong big brother, and wanting her to hug him.

So he just accepted the touch and her words with a grunt and closed his eyes.

Al, however, suddenly sat bolt upright and threw his arms around her waist, leaning into her shoulder as she quickly readjusted her grip to put her arm around him. "Please, Riza... Just... Could you stay with us tonight?" Al whispered. "Me and Brother can share, my bed's big enough for both of us."

Ed opened his eyes at that, sat up and looked over at Al, biting his lip. Then he stood up and quickly sat down on Riza's left side and leaned into it, and Riza instinctively put her free arm around him so that she was hugging both of them. Ed refused to look her in the eye as he sunk into her embrace.

Riza had a feeling that the boys had discussed this for the past hour, but Ed had only now decided that the prospect of being alone after everything that had happened was too daunting to ignore.

"Of course, boys. I can stay. Don't you worry," she said kindly. "How about we just push the beds together?"

She received simultaneous nods into her chest and she couldn't help but smile slightly.

And so she soon found herself not lying in the camp bed, but with it under her feet as they had decided it to be best to just do it that way instead because Al's bed was wide enough for Riza too to fit with the camp bed under her feet this way. So with the nightlight on and with Edward already asleep on her left shoulder, she found herself to be comfortable enough. After not having slept the night before, she already had trouble staying awake, so it wasn't going to be an issue.

Then Al smiled brightly at her as he returned from the bathroom, climbed up into bed next to her and pulled the duvet further up around them while Ed began snoring. Edward had had a long day, been emotionally distressed for most of the time and with the painkillers on top, he had been out like a light about a minute after his head hit her shoulder.

"Thank you, Riza," Al said, smiling at her as he snuggled up to her and rested his cheek on her shoulder.

Riza smiled back at him. "Of course, Alphonse."

Al's eyes were already drooping and they closed themselves soon, his mouth still smiling as he mumbled sleepily, "Love you," before his breathing evened out and he was clearly fully asleep.

Riza froze. Then she felt a tear run down her cheek.

Then she kissed both their heads. "Love you too, boys..." she whispered, feeling her chest tighten with fear and happiness at the same time. She wasn't going to fail them. Never.

Al's right hand found its way on top of her stomach as he hugged her in his sleep.

Riza found she didn't care much that her back was probably going to hurt tomorrow because she had to sleep with her bra on.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you so much for your response to this story, people! You rock! Now here's some fluff and please keep reviewing, they make my day! :D**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-seven**

Alphonse woke abruptly at the sounds of knocking on their front door, as did Riza. Al was lying sideways with his head on her shoulder, his right arm over her stomach and his right leg was lying on top of hers, meaning that he was properly snuggled up to her.

And it felt nice. It was warmer and safer than it had been ever since Mom died.

And if they got to stay with Riza, then things would be okay someday. Because Mom would have liked her and trusted her to take care of them. He just knew it somehow.

His first reaction, however, was to just cling tightly to Riza, fear filling him, because they never had strangers visiting this early in the morning. He had a brief mental picture of opening the front door only to be met by Barry's grin and a meat cleaver covered in blood, and his stomach clenched as his heart rate went up a bit. But as he spotted the alarm clock on the nightstand, he realised that they had overslept quite a lot and that Roy was supposed to have picked them up ten minutes ago and that it would be him that was knocking on the door. Riza would need to take care of Brother, so Al disentangled himself from the hug and jumped out of the bed. "I'll get it, Riza, we've overslept!" Al said, earning a grateful smile, and he felt just a bit scared as he approached the bedroom door, so he grabbed Bob and held him tightly under his arm left arm as he went to the front door, jumping a bit as there came another three knocks. The mental picture of Barry standing there instead of Roy kept him frozen in place a metre away from the door.

"Hello? Is everything okay in there?" Roy suddenly said, sounding alarmed and worried, knocking just a bit harder on the door, snapping Al out of his fear of finding Barry there.

He went over and unlocked the door, opening it a bit to find Roy looking down at him, sighing with relief. "Hey, Al, are you three all right?" he asked, worry still in his voice.

Al opened the door completely to let him in, blushing slightly with embarrassment and guilt. He had worried Roy because of something that was impossible. Barry was locked up in a criminal mental asylum for a long, long time. "S-sorry, we overslept," he said quietly, looking down shyly.

Roy, however, knelt down in front of him and tilted his chin up a bit. "Hey, Al, it's okay, don't worry, you had a long day yesterday," he said gently, smiling encouragingly at him.

Al found himself suddenly throwing his arms around Roy's neck and hugging him tightly, Bob still under his arm and being held up by being pinned between him and Roy. The older man put his arms around both Al and Bob, while shuffling feet were heard from the bedroom along with dissatisfied grunts from Brother. He never was and never would be one for waking up when he didn't feel like he was done sleeping.

"Good morning, Sergeant, is there something I can help you with?" Roy said pleasantly, still hugging Al and Bob. Al didn't know what Riza thought about it, but he was currently just really happy that it was only Roy who had been standing there to prove his fears wrong. With Riza and Roy there, then Al was safe. Both him and Brother were safe.

Al just hugged him tighter. He was always a lot more scared just after he woke up because the nightmares were still causing him to be afraid. Like the line between sleep and reality was blurred for those first few minutes.

Which was why Al was afraid of the dark. It was why the light always had to be on in the hallway at night, or Al would do anything he could to hold it in for as long as possible so as not to have to use the bathroom until absolutely necessary. It was why Brother had taught himself to pee out the window when they had been staying with the other foster families.

But having Riza there tonight had meant that they had actually dared to fall asleep. It had meant that when the nightmares came, Al had been able to recognise them for what they were and had managed to wake himself up through willpower alone, no matter how hard it was.

And every time he had woken up, he had found himself resting on Riza's shoulder, which meant that he could fall asleep again instead of keeping himself awake for as long as he could in fear of having another nightmare.

He knew that he probably ought to release Roy, but he just couldn't get himself to do it. The hug was warm and the arms were big and strong and felt so safe.

* * *

Roy was looking at Sergeant Hawkeye, feeling a bit awkward at the way he was hugging Alphonse so tightly and how the young boy didn't seem to be planning on letting go of him for a while.

"Good morning, sir, I'm sorry we overslept like this. We'll get ready as soon as possible," she told him, smiling a bit at the way Roy was obviously giving Alphonse a much needed hug. Edward was just looking grumpy and a bit confused, but then his face grew stern and he glared at Roy, mouthing at him, "you hurt him and I'll bite you."

Roy didn't doubt that he would, and so he looked up at Hawkeye instead. "Don't worry about it, Sergeant. How about me and Al make breakfast while you and Ed get finished in the bathroom?" he suggested, trying hard not to notice the way that he could make out the outlines of her bra beneath her white t-shirt.

This was definitely going to end in disaster. His new Sergeant was reducing him to little more than a horny teenager. At least that was what it felt like. He'd have to work hard from now on, that was for sure.

And so he moved his gaze to Ed instead in an attempt at preserving his dignity and his working partner because he knew that she was the perfect Sergeant for him and he couldn't let this opportunity go just because he had developed a very untimely and inappropriate crush on her. And honestly, Roy had more than enough willpower to keep his hands off her. He was capable of not acting on whatever urges his body thought were a good idea because they were stubbornly refusing to listen to every piece of logic there was floating around in Roy's mind.

No, professionalism was key, because he wasn't going to just let go of Hawkeye and the boys over a few hormones.

"Sound good to you, Ed?" Roy asked instead, Al still clinging to his neck.

Ed looked at him suspiciously, like Roy's display of kindness and helpfulness was the same as a death threat. Then the kid seemed to figure that it was okay _enough_ because of what happened yesterday. "You know how to make eggs and bacon?" he inquired.

Roy almost began chuckling. It was relieving to see Ed's tough exterior disappearing slightly as he let Roy and Hawkeye in a bit. To just see the kid underneath the hard shell forged by trauma and constantly being let down by those that should have taken care of him and his brother. "Yes, but I would need to hear how you prefer them if I am to make them correctly," Roy told him, giving him a small smile.

"Puncture the yolk, I don't like it runny, sprinkle it with salt and pepper and put a slice of ham and cheese on top of it after you flip it. Then you put a slice of bread in the frying pan, warming it and frying it slightly as you put the now done egg on top and let it stay there for a little while, but not so that it becomes anything but heated. The bacon has to be soft enough to still taste of meat. You need to be able to put a fork in it without it cracking. That's how you make them right," Ed said stubbornly and then headed for the bathroom, leaning on the handle with his right shoulder to push it down so that he could let himself in by kicking the door open.

"Thank you, sir, we'll try to be quick," Hawkeye said, following Ed inside the bathroom, leaving Roy with a two-second view of her curves from behind as she closed the bathroom door behind them.

This was just embarrassing.

And it was going to get even more so soon enough because Nan had told him to invite the three of them for dinner tomorrow because she always did that with Roy's new subordinates to see if she approved of them. Which meant that she was already planning and, within a few hours, buying the food for tomorrow evening. Which meant that Roy might just meet his doom over the best steak in Amestris.

And in the meantime, Roy just tousled Al's hair as the boy pulled away slightly, and gave him a smile. "Let's get started on breakfast, then," he said, standing up, noticing how Al was still carrying his duck with him into the kitchen.

Al had been looking so relieved when he opened the door and saw Roy, and he had to say that the boy still seemed a bit scared. He had the look of someone plagued by nightmares that were rooted in reality.

Shaking off the images of a bear chasing you through a forest was a lot easier than shaking off the images of your dead parents reaching out and telling you that it was all your fault.

Roy recognised the look in Al's face. He had worn it himself many times that first year after the explosion.

But Ed and Al had a murderous stepfather too boot who could haunt their dreams like the demon he was.

He found himself reaching out and squeezing Al's shoulder, and Al looked up at him in confusion. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, clearly worried.

"No, I just... You're a good kid, Al, just know that," Roy told him.

Al looked confused, but he saw the sincerity in his face and gave him a weak smile just as tears began streaming down his face.

Roy was hugging him again in a flash, knowing what was coming before Al said anything.

"What if it goes wrong and Brother gets killed too?!" Al sobbed, hugging Roy tightly around the neck.

"Alphonse, I swear we won't let it happen. You boys' safety is our number one priority, but if you want to change your mind and pull back out, then that is okay. You're allowed to be scared. That's probably the smartest thing you can be about this," Roy told him, gently stroking his back.

"We're still doing it. I'm scared, but I want to help!" Al sobbed.

And so Roy just stood there, kneeling, hugging the young boy for about five minutes, before Al pulled back. "We need to make breakfast. We're running late," he stated. Then he swiftly leaned forwards and placed a quick kiss on Roy's left cheek. "And thank you," he said, blushing, not looking at Roy's face, but at his shoulder. Then he turned around swiftly, heading for the kitchen, Bob still under his arm, leaving Roy dumbstruck at having received a kiss on his cheek from both Elrics in less than twenty-four hours.

Those boys were certainly synchronised.

Which made Roy slightly worried for half a second about how long it would take for Al to break his arm too.


	28. Chapter 28

**Woohoo, I'm back with a new chapter! :D **

**And so please leave reviews (but no flames) ;D**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-eight**

"You sure that the Old Fart isn't trying to chat you up?" Ed asked suspiciously as Riza helped button up his shirt. She saw that Al was finishing the last button on his own waistcoat. It was dark blue and suited him very nicely as the way it worked with the black trousers and the white shirt left him still looking like a well-dressed child instead of a young adult.

"I'm quite sure, Edward," Riza told him calmly. "Which tie do you want?"

Ed glared at her. "That wasn't a part of the deal. I'll wear the waistcoat instead," he said grumpily. "Why the hell do we have to wear something this formal to a dinner with only your boss and his Nan anyways?"

Riza finished with the last button and went over to the wardrobe to find the red waistcoat that they had bought earlier today with the rest of their formal wear. She didn't want to tell anyone, but they would have had to go to a second-hand clothes shop hadn't it been for the fact that her grandfather, perceptive as ever, had called her to his office alone about an hour after they arrived at the station this morning.

She had to say that she was still a bit exasperated with him for having failed to mention as she was transferred to East that her new boss just happened to be her grandfather's protégé. Actually, he hadn't really told her anything, but it had all been to let her make up her own opinion about the DCI without feeling pressured about his relationship to her grandfather.

But it also meant that he had visited "Nanna Mustang" quite a few times and shared with Riza that the old woman was very fond of receiving her dinner guests wearing their best. The fact that her boss hadn't told her about it, had made her sure that it was because he knew that her budget was still rather tight and didn't want to add any pressure on her.

Which was why her grandfather had handed her an envelope with fifty thousand cens and called it a gift because he now had a couple of great-grandchildren that he felt obliged to buy formal wear, as well as a moving in gift for Riza.

...Because he knew as well as she did that she had given her old dress to a second-hand store the day after finding Will because she had bought it for her first wedding anniversary, which made her stomach clench.

So now she had a brand new dress, a dark green one that went just above her knees in front and that only had one strap going over her left shoulder, a black belt around her waist with a small bow and the skirt of the dress was of the asymmetrical type that went lower behind than in front by about twenty-five centimetres. She had been sceptical about buying it because even if it was within budget, it was very far from her professional style of dresses.

_She was holding up a pretty, dark purple dress that went to below her knees, the design simple and with long sleeves. Then suddenly she heard the patter of running feet behind her. "Try this, Riza!" Al said happily, Ed walking behind him. _

_She had looked at the dress, and yes, it was very pretty, but... _

_"I don't know, Al, doesn't it show a bit too much skin?" she asked carefully._

_Al looked a little crestfallen, but then Ed stepped up. "Not really, and the back's closed. You should try this one, 'cos all the other ones you've been looking at tell most of those around you that you're a spinster and too much of one to be capable of having fun."_

_Riza stared. "You think it makes me look like a spinster?"_

_Ed frowned a bit with a nod. "Yeah. I mean, you ARE a cop, but you should be off-duty from time to time, don't you think?"_

_"...I'm not sure, Ed."_

_Ed sighed and walked all the way over to her. "You wanna hear what I think? I think you don't wanna have a dress that can be seen as something that'll make you look attractive 'cos you don't wanna risk falling in love and be hurt again. But that's stupid, 'cos you can wear a pretty dress that suits you and not let that bastard of an ex-husband rule your life anymore. You can't let someone like THAT control your wardrobe! So try our dress and see what you think and if anyone should even try to hurt you, then me and Al are gonna walk up to them and kick their shin. You're twenty-two and you should dress like it, otherwise you're just wasting your money." Then he had turned around and walked back to his little brother, blushing._

Basically, what Riza had learnt today was that Ed was A) getting protective of her, which was heartwarming, B) Ed was obviously relating to her experiences, and C) he was also completely right and she would have been a coward if she hadn't tried it on after that particular pep-talk.

Also, the boys had actively put in a lot of effort in finding her a dress. They had wanted to help her with something that must be highly uncomfortable for them. They were obviously trying to do something for her.

_Basically, they try all they can not to be so, at least Ed, but they're adorable._

She had to keep herself from laughing as she went back to Ed, and instead kept her voice level and steady as she tried to find out a respectful way of explaining it to Ed.

She was interrupted by the two knocks on the front door.

"I'll get it, Riza!" Al said. "I'm done." Then he went out of the room to open the door as Mustang announced his presence so as not to scare Al to the same extent as he had this morning.

And in the meantime, she was doing everything she could not to think about the letter that had been waiting for her when they came home.

* * *

Roy looked down at Alphonse as the boy opened the door, smiling brightly, looking very stylish indeed. Hawkeye had asked Roy earlier to wait as she took the boys to buy formal wear at the end of the day. He hadn't complained as it gave him some extra time to prepare himself for the potential catastrophe that dinner would present. When Hawkeye had asked him right after returning from Grumman's office, he had relaxed some because he knew that it must have meant that her grandfather had chipped in and she wouldn't be stretching her budget more than she already did.

Roy smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Hi there, kiddo. You're looking sharp today."

Al smiled, but then he looked a bit awkward. "Could you help me with my tie? Riza's busy helping Brother and I've only worn bowties before," he said shyly, holding up a black tie in his right hand.

"Of course, Al, let's go into the bathroom and I'll show you how it's done in front of the mirror."

Al lit up. He had been very excited after Roy had told them that his Nan was deaf, because it turned out that Alphonse had used to have a deaf friend who moved to West City last year, but it meant that Al was fluent in ASL and was looking forward to using it again.

And so Roy followed him into the bathroom and helped him with the tie, to which Al responded with hugging him in thanks. It appeared that with earning trust from Al came a lot of hugs because of what had happened to the Elrics and the kid sucked up the much needed affection like a sponge.

So Roy had Alphonse practically glued to his waist as heard the sound of shoes on wooden floorboards and turned around to find Edward in a surprising attire but not so much so with the choice of colour. "Looking good, Ed, it suits you."

Ed growled slightly. "Whatever. You're sure that the food's good?"

Roy smiled. "It's the best there is."

Then came the sound of high heels walking towards them and Sergeant Hawkeye appeared in the doorway and Roy knew he was damned. She looked **_stunning_**. Her dress was highlighting her curves in just the right way, her hair was hanging in a loose plait over her right shoulder and was the only thing covering it as far as he could tell, her high heels were just the right height and had a thin heel and covered her feet with a single cross and a strap of leather across where her toes began.

Question was if he should compliment her or move onto business.

"That's a very nice dress, Sergeant," Roy said, trying to go with a compliment that didn't sound like a pick-up line.

_Because calling you a goddess is going to be taken the wrong way..._

It still didn't mean that Roy wasn't half expecting his subordinate to start glowing and sprout wings.

Which was why he took in her dress and as quickly as possible focused his attention back to her face.

Her lovely, kind face that he would very much like to find out was as soft to the touch as it looked.

**_What the hell, Roy?! _**

This would end bad. This would actually go to hell and it seemed to be doing so rather sooner than later.

Hawkeye, however, gave him a little smile, making his stomach heat up even further. "Thank you, sir."

Roy smiled and nodded. "Shall we get going, then? My Nan's very excited about meeting the three of you."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were being greeted by his Nan, each of them receiving a very enthusiastic hug, the flat permeated with the scent of delicious food.

Her face transformed into one big grin when Al suddenly decided to present himself in ASL and she engaged in a long, silent conversation with the Elrics because Ed understood everything even if he couldn't exactly sign at the moment, but that wasn't a problem when she could read his lips. Roy took Hawkeye's coat and carefully hung it on the coat hanger. Any reason not to look at her was a good one. He could preserve his dignity for a bit longer that way.

Things went well through dinner. The food was, as Ed called it, awesome. The dessert, a chocolate mousse with flakes of white chocolate and a bit of chocolate sauce on top was very well received and conversation went very well.

Basically, **everything** went very well and Roy hadn't messed things up and managed to hide his blushes as a coughing fit, meaning that the redness in his face looked like something completely different.

They were invited to come by any time they wanted and the boys seemed to have benefitted from having their minds distracted from the meeting with Yoki next morning.

In fact both boys fell asleep in the car and Roy helped Hawkeye carry the pair of them up to the flat, Roy taking Al as he weighed more than his brother due to the missing arm. The Elrics were barely coherent as they were helped into their pyjamas, Al even needed help to brush his teeth too because his eyes crossed and he nearly stabbed the toothbrush in his own eye as his hand slipped.

And so Roy found himself brushing a child's teeth for the first time in his life, not exactly sure if he was doing it correctly. It was half past eleven after all and the boys had been up for eighteen hours. It was all intentional because if the boys were basically too tired to worry about the next day as they fell asleep, then they wouldn't keep themselves awake until three in the morning out of fear. Six hours of sleep were better than two and a half.

And so they tucked them in and bade them good night, only receiving a snore from Ed and a "goohmblbmm," from Al as they closed the door, leaving a little crack for Ed to open the door with his foot if necessary.

"Well, I guess I should make my leave, Sergeant, good night," Roy said, turning towards the door.

Then he heard a sniff behind his back and turned around in alarm to find Hawkeye standing there with tears in her eyes.

_Definitely **not **leaving, then._

Roy took a couple of steps closer to her so that they were only standing half a metre apart. "Sergeant?" Roy asked in alarm.

She wiped her face with her hands, before looking at him pleadingly. "Could we... could we talk, sir?" Hawkeye asked quietly.

Roy carefully grabbed her elbow and led her in the direction of the kitchen, but she headed for the couch instead, and so he followed her and sat down next to her, pulling out a handkerchief from the pocket on his waistcoat. "Here," he told her kindly.

She immediately took it and brought it to her face to wipe it dry, even if she kept producing new tears. "He... he's getting m-married..." she whispered, making Roy's stomach clench. "It hasn't even been t-two months s-since the separation a-and he's engaged."

Roy felt anger begin to boil his insides and he held her shoulders. "That only says that he's a bastard and has nothing to do with you, Hawkeye," he told her sternly.

"He s-sent me a letter t-to tell me that a-as soon as the s-separation is over a-and the divorce is o-official, he's going to m-marry that w-woman," she cried quietly.

Disgust and worry were getting really hard to ignore. He also felt strongly for taking the next train to Central and punch that bastard in the face. And he felt guilty for not picking up on this the entire evening.

He moved his arms around her and pulled her forwards in a hug, when suddenly a pair of soft lips connected with his.

Roy froze. Hawkeye placed her hands on his cheeks, deepening the kiss and he reciprocated instinctively, the taste and feel of her utterly addictive, her scent filling his mind, his right hand finding her hair, the soft locks feeling like silk between his fingers...

Then his mind caught up to what was happening and he grabbed her shoulders and held her back, her hands still on his cheeks, looking desperately up at him. "Hawkeye, I won't... Not like this," he told her, feeling slightly horrified that he had let it go as far as he did.

Her eyes filled with something akin to fear. "Please ... I've s-seen the w-way you look a-at me... Y-you w-want to," she said pleadingly, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Roy sighed, feeling his stomach clench as he tried to save their relationship which was already going to be wobbly as hell now. "Then tell me exactly why you're doing this."

"I-I... I just ... P-please let me f-feel a-appreciated... l-loved... j-just s-something... J-just something o-other th-than being r-replaced a-and told that th-the man I l-love... l-loved... th-thinks th-that he never l-loved me b-back..." Her voice was broken and wheezy with tears and heartbreak and there was just no way that Roy would take advantage of her like this. He could understand her, of course he could, but he couldn't do as she asked no matter how much he wanted to.

"No. Not like this. I'll stay here with you tonight, but if I do anything else then I'll be taking advantage of you and you deserve a hell of a lot better than that," Roy told her. Then he hugged her, placing a kiss on her forehead as she began sobbing into his shoulder.

He sighed heavily as he held her tight, closing his eyes.

And was completely terrified of just what would happen between the four of them now.


	29. Chapter 29

**So, really fast update, which I can't promise will happen again, but I just felt a surge of inspiration for this one! :D And I hope it'll make you readers happy!**

**So please leave reviews, but no flames ;)**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-nine**

Roy was woken up by someone dropping a soaking wet, stone cold washcloth on his face.

He gasped and threw it away instinctively, only to look straight up at Ed.

And Ed wasn't looking pleased.

And Roy was a bit confused as to why he was lying on Hawkeye's couch.

"Your credibility's shit, did you know that?" Ed said sternly, before suddenly sitting down on his chest, pointing at Roy's mouth. "And you wanna know why? 'Cos that's Riza's lipstick."

"I swear that this isn't what it looks like..." Roy began, feeling his cheeks heating up as he remembered the events of the previous night. "Or maybe it is, but it didn't go far..."

_Although I let it go further than I should have done..._

He could still remember the feel of her hair in his hand, the taste of her still lingering slightly in his mouth.

And a part of him was missing it.

But mostly he was alarmed and frightened at just how much he must have messed up. "Where is she?"

Ed looked at him angrily at that. "She's crying in the bathroom, so you better go talk to her, and if you hurt her, then I'll kick your shin until it breaks your leg," he told him sternly, standing up again, glaring.

Roy sat up immediately, his stomach clenching. "Ed, please don't think I don't care about you two because of this..."

Ed just scoffed and his glare turned fiercer. "Go to her right this fucking instant and then we'll talk."

"Yes, sir!" Roy said, getting to his feet and striding towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door gently. "Sergeant?" he asked, worry and frustration making his insides twist.

The door was unlocked and Roy found himself looking at Hawkeye, her hair damp, only wearing a towel.

Roy cursed inwardly because damn it if he wasn't still inclined to just reach out and kiss her in an attempt at making the misery in her eyes just a bit less present. "We can talk after you're done, if you want," he said instead, focusing his gaze on her face and her face only.

She just sighed, her eyes still red from crying and she stepped back to let him inside, locking the door behind them. She didn't say anything, but instead walked over to the sink and grabbed a washcloth, soaking it before walking back over to him. She began dabbing at the lipstick on his face, her expression betraying a fond kind of embarrassment. "Thank you, sir... For not letting it go too far... That... That was what I needed more than anything, I think..." she said, tears going down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Hawkeye... I shouldn't have let it go as far as it did..." Then he sighed, knowing that it would need to be discussed. "If you want a transfer, then I'll put in a recommendation for you. I did something highly inappropriate and if you don't feel comfortable about working with me after this, then I..."

He didn't get any further before she placed a light kiss on his lips, smiling, leaving him stunned and awkward as she pulled away. "No offence, sir, but you ought to stop talking now," she said softly, a playful look in her eyes.

Roy was confused. Confused and worried. "Hawkeye, this isn't a good idea... Let the separation sink in a bit first so that you won't do something that you'll regret later..." he said cautiously. "Besides, the boys will hate me..."

"I already gave it my blessing, Old Fart," came Ed's grumpy voice through the bathroom door. "You've been asleep for an hour longer than the rest of us, you know, and I made like the speech of the century. That's why I sent you in there in the first place."

Hawkeye blushed slightly, but smiled a bit and nodded towards the door. Roy unlocked it and opened it carefully, looking down at a slightly blushing, highly annoyed Edward Elric. "Ed?"

The young boy pointed at Hawkeye. "She told us about what happened. And you were actually being decent to her. You didn't take advantage of her and she likes you and you like her and this time it has nothing to do with just feeling loved and shit. She's not out to make that bastard jealous and she just **_likes _**you now that her head's clear. So instead of making things awkward, just give it a go, would you? There's no point in her **_not_** moving on to someone who's probably the best thing she could get just because she's too scared after a bastard was a bastard to her. I mean, seriously, she doesn't want him back, he doesn't want her back 'cos he's a **bastard**, what's the point of letting **_him_** rule her life?" he explained grumpily, and Roy could tell that this had obviously been inspired by personal experiences. "Besides, when you find something **_good_** in a sea of bad, then you don't push it away, because you're gonna end up drowning in the bad when you could have got out," he mumbled, looking down. "So there, you guys help me and Al out and actually give us hope despite the shit that happened, so now I'm just returning the favour." Then he walked up to Roy and kicked him hard in the shin. "But just know that if you do ANYTHING to hurt her, then I'll kick you in the nuts so hard that you'll be a falsetto for life," he growled, and Roy could tell that it wasn't an empty threat.

And so he just nodded.

Ed, apparently, wasn't done quite yet. "Also, if you two end up getting married, then we're getting a labradoodle and that's nonnegotiable." He glared at Roy threateningly. "The brownies are done in thirty minutes, you two are free to do whatever you want until then. Also, we called Hughes 'cos he has a key to your house and he's getting your suit for you and I'll let you explain why you spent the night here when we arrive at the station in about an hour." Then he turned on his heel and went in the direction of the kitchen.

Roy just looked to Hawkeye, eyes wide, not exactly sure just what the hell he was supposed to do.

"Also, if you're just gonna spend your time worrying about Yoki, then we're gonna be pissed off 'cos we just gave you our blessings, so just go and be blessed," Ed called out from the kitchen. "You can worry in the car or something, but use the opportunity to have some fun before the day turns stressful and stuff..."

Roy looked at Hawkeye's equally blushing face and then they both began laughing quietly and awkwardly. "What the hell made him change his mind like that?" Roy asked, not knowing what else to say or do.

She smiled at him with a shy, grateful, fond embarrassment. "The way you didn't use the opportunity but just stayed with me as a friend... To him, the fact that you showed me that you weren't going to take advantage of me made you, and I quote, "a hell of a lot more trustworthy." Also, I promised the boys that they were still my first priority no matter what, and it seems that they believe me..." She paused for a couple of seconds. ""We're trusting your judgement, Riza, so please just let yourself be happy without us weighing you down, or you're gonna make us sad while you're sad and that's pointless," they told me..." she said in barely more than a whisper, tears running down her cheeks.

Roy sighed. "Basically, those boys are a couple of amazing geniuses that already care deeply about you... But that still doesn't mean that you have to push yourself into anything that you're uncomfortable with... That's not how it works and I won't have any part in a relationship like that," he told her softly.

She stepped forwards and hugged him. And so he gently placed his arms around her as she whispered softly into his collarbone. "Which is why I trust you..."

Roy closed his eyes. He still found her scent intoxicating, and her body fitted so well in his arms. "If you want to wait, then please do... You hardly know me and I hardly know you, it wouldn't be a good idea to rush things..." he told her heavily. This was up to her. If she wasn't ready, then there was no way in hell that he wouldn't respect it. Roy could tell that this wasn't just a regular crush and he was more than willing to wait for her should she need it.

She gave his right cheek an affectionate peck. "I'm going to wait for you to brush your teeth while I get dressed. You can borrow my toothbrush, it's the blue one in the bottom shelf," she said, smiling at him as she pulled away and went over to the suit that was lying neatly folded up on the toilet lid.

Roy was torn between cursing, chuckling nervously and blushing, so he did a little bit of all of them as he headed for the designated toothbrush, feeling slightly awkward at the thought of sharing it. "Are you sure about this, Hawkeye?" he asked, not daring to turn around as he heard the sound of the towel landing on the floor.

"Perfectly, sir," she said in an almost cheerful manner. "I don't really think sharing a toothbrush once matters much when we spent about forty seconds snogging just a few hours ago."

Roy blushed and felt his stomach clench. He hadn't thought it was that long. "I'm sorry, Sergeant... I... I shouldn't have let myself get carried away like that..."

"Please, sir, it's all right. Now just brush your teeth and have a shower. I'm sorry that the only soap options available are either orchid or preteen."

Roy froze. "So I'll be showering while you're in the room with me?" His stomach was getting warm and his body tense at the thought of it.

And at the thought her potentially seeing the burn scars covering most of his upper body.

"I think Edward and Alphonse will be rather cross with us if I leave, sir. I won't look, of course," she told him. "We're on a bit of a tight schedule and I need to get my makeup done as well."

Roy couldn't exactly fault her logic. This was a day where they couldn't arrive late. He was getting increasingly worried about the Elrics meeting Yoki, but expressing his worries would do nothing to help them and Roy had a feeling that Hawkeye was probably happy to have the distraction of their undefined relationship.

Roy wasn't sure just yet about what Hawkeye wanted. Telling him to brush his teeth could be because his breath was bad in general, that it was a hygienic necessity before they went to work, or that she was planning to kiss him. It could be all three for what he knew. She could be using the time to figure out just what she wanted to do about all of this.

He brushed his teeth as quickly as possible, barely having time to put the toothbrush back in the cup it came from, when he suddenly found himself being yanked around sharply, Hawkeye pressing him up against the wall, her hands on his shoulders and looking at him with a smile. She was only wearing her trousers, bra and singlet and her eyes were filled with some sort of tearful happiness.

Roy was a bit alarmed. "Sergeant, are you certain that you have thought this through?" he asked her carefully, not sure what else he was supposed to do.

She smiled fondly at him at that. "Please, sir, I may have acted irrationally and emotionally yesterday, but I've had time to think things through. And Ed and Al are surprisingly good consultants. My point is that I've been finding you increasingly attractive for the past two weeks, and I don't really see the point in trying to push ourselves into having an awkward working relationship when we both want something more. Yesterday I wanted to feel loved, but now... Now I feel safe. I feel safe with you at a time I would usually have shut myself off from everyone and not dared to talk to anyone at risk of being hurt again. You're different and you've been so from the start. You told me that we could wait, sir, but I'm impatient, and you already make me feel better than Will ever did. I can't exactly tell why, but you just feel right."

Roy looked into her eyes and could see that there was none of that fearful desperation of the previous night. She just genuinely liked him and wanted him. This didn't have anything to do with her ex this time. Right now she was just a woman who had fallen for him just like he had fallen for her. And she had that excited look in her eyes of someone realising that they had just fallen in love and it was reciprocated.

And he knew what she meant, because she felt right too. Her and the boys felt **_right_**.

He cupped her left cheek in his right hand, looking her straight in the eyes, wanting to make absolutely sure. "Then tell me exactly why you're doing this," he told her gently, just like the previous night. He knew that she had already given him her answer, but he needed confirmation because he was damn close to just devour her lips entirely, but he couldn't do that if it would hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes, but these were happy tears, he could tell. "Because I'm in love with you, Roy Mustang, and you no longer have morning breath."

Roy snorted and caught her lips with his own.

* * *

When Roy opened the office door, holding it open for Riza and the boys, he felt equally awkward and stressed.

"ROY! I've got your clothes!" Maes shouted excitedly the second Roy appeared in the doorway.

"Thank you, Hughes," Roy said, walking over to him and taking the garments and shoes from the over-excited man who would be a nightmare once Roy's relationship status was confirmed. "I'll get changed and be right back." He turned on his heel and strode down the hallway, instantly pushing open the door to the toilets the second he reached them.

...Only to run straight into Superintendent Grumman.

The old man smiled at him. "Ah, Mustang, good morning. How did dinner go yesterday?"

**_Do not blush, Roy. Do. Not. Blush._**

"Very well, sir," he told him calmly.

Grumman turned towards the sinks, beginning to wash his hands, looking up at Roy through the mirror. "That's good to hear. How is good old Georgina doing?" he asked, smiling pleasantly.

"She's entering a bowling tournament next month, actually," Roy said, smiling slightly himself at the thought. He would definitely go watch as his Nan turned up at the bowling hall and made people fifty years younger than her watch in horror as she bowled her third strike in a row, also known as a "turkey", while the rest of her team sat there with their tea cups brought from home and filled them with the warm beverage from a thermos, and good old Peggy would shout triumphantly at the top of her voice "BIDDY-POWER!" every time one of her teammates bowled a strike.

Grumman chuckled. "Well, you must wish her good luck from me."

"I will, sir," Roy answered pleasantly.

"Also, I would like you, Hughes and Riza to come to my office to report on the investigation at noon," the Superintendent said as he wiped his hands dry on the paper towels next to the sink.

"Of course, sir." He could instinctively tell that there was something that Grumman wasn't saying as he walked towards the exit, which was quickly explained as his boss paused with his hand on the door handle.

"Oh, and Mustang, one more thing," he began, just before his tone turned dark and threatening. "Now that Riza's your girlfriend, I think you should know that if you hurt her or the boys, you'll find yourself working as a constable under Superintendent Armstrong up North."

Roy gulped and blushed. "Yes, sir, I'll remember it. I do certainly not have any plans to hurt either Riza or the Elrics."

Grumman turned around with a smile. "I think you two will be very good for each other as well as the boys. See you at noon, Mustang," he said cheerfully and left before Roy had time to say anything else.

He watched as the door closed with a click and gulped again, before he headed for the nearest stall and locked the door as he quickly began changing into his suit. His thoughts were swiftly getting back into work-mode as the meeting with Yoki was in less than two hours.


	30. Chapter 30

**So, new chapter! Can't say when the next one is, but just as a warning, I'm planning on going over the previous chapters just to get the flow a bit better and fix some mistakes during the next few days, but it will have no effect on the story. However, you get warnings about updates on the app, but not on email when I do, so I thought I should just tell you so as not to create any confusion ;)**

* * *

**Chapter thirty**

When Roy came back into the office, Maes practically came swooping down on him, placing an arm around his shoulder, as he led Roy to the inner office. As soon as the door was closed, Maes sighed. "Roy, you had me all excited, and then it was just that Hawkeye needed a friend after her ex told her that he was engaged?"

Roy sighed. "Seems like Ed is dead set on making me feel awkward and tell you myself... Yes, I spent the night to take care of her... But things got ... complicated... And then we figured it out, so now we're... well, we're not dating because we have yet to go on a date, but she's my girlfriend."

Maes's eyes went wide, but then they filled with worry. "Roy, are sure that this is a good idea after those news?"

"Don't you think I made sure that this didn't have anything to do with her ex before starting a relationship with her? There's far too much at stake here for me to just stupidly act on a simple crush. I wouldn't have minded to wait for years even, if that's what it takes, but she's impatient and I trust her. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up marrying her. It's like you said it was with you and Gracia."

Roy had expected hugs and grins.

Not hugs and tears. "That's amazing, Roy! And you love those boys and you can be a real family and I need to buy you a camera as soon as possible and that's so cute!" he exclaimed gleefully.

And then he pulled out of the hug before Roy could say anything other than wheeze slightly at the strength of the hug. And Maes grabbed his shoulders and practically glared at him. "But you didn't get intimate while the kids were there, right?" he asked sternly.

Roy pushed his hands away. "Of course not, Maes! I'm not just some horny teen, and neither is Riza! I cared about the boys long before I even met her."

Maes went back to smiling brightly. "Just had to make sure, you know."

Roy sighed. "She hasn't even seen the scars, so don't get ahead of yourself."

Maes frowned at that. "Does she know about the explosion at all?"

Roy sighed. "No. None of them do. They know that Nan's my only living family and I mentioned to Ed the other day that I lost my parents when I was young, but that's it..."

"Roy, you can't seriously be afraid that they'll look upon you differently for what happened that day?" Maes asked, his frown only deepening.

Roy just looked at him. "Of course not, at least not like the way the other kids did at school," he said in frustration before he sighed again and walked over to his desk, leaning his lower back against it, his palms flat on the wooden surface behind him. He used the few extra seconds to figure out how to say it. "Maes, talking with Riza and the boys is sometimes like walking on a very, very thin rope. Either you do it right, or you fall. You fall to the left, and you have a pissed off Edward jumping down your throat because he's still actively and instinctively searching for a way to confirm his fears that he's a freak that everyone will leave sooner or later. You fall to the right, and something is misinterpreted as self-centredness when all three of them really need to be taken care of by someone who doesn't behave like a selfish bastard. I don't want to remind them about the people who hurt them, and telling them what happened could make it seem like I'm A) being uncomfortably close to almost patronising to Ed by "relating to his trauma" just with how badly people have reacted to seeing the scars in the past. Not to mention the whole "dead parents so I completely understand **everything** you're going through" vibe it would give off for both boys." Roy looked down. "Also, I don't want to seem like I want them to pity me, because that's the last thing I want. They need to feel appreciated and treasured, and by telling them about it, I could end up pushing them away."

It was Maes's turn to sigh. "I get it, Roy, but by not telling them until later, you'll probably end up seeming like you don't trust them."

Roy looked down, feeling his stomach clench slightly. "I know. I'll tell them later today. The longer I postpone it, the more likely it is to be taken the wrong way." He took a deep breath as if he was bracing himself, before he straightened up and walked to the door, pausing just before he grabbed the handle and looked back at his best friend who was looking just a bit smug and worried at the same time. "Thanks, Maes," he told him, smiling a bit, before determination kicked in. "Now let's get things ready for catching that bastard Yoki."

* * *

Riza was sitting next to Roy, both of them with a pair of headphones each, Ed and Al having just left the office. Hughes and Fuery were sitting opposite them with their own headphones, and the entire office was completely silent. None of them were speaking or moving, they were just staring anxiously at them, Havoc and Breda standing there with their guns ready should they need to run in and save the boys.

Her insides were twisting themselves with worry, even though she knew that the chance of Yoki hurting Ed and Al while **_inside_** the station was very slim. They had decided to have Ed wearing the microphone as Al was far more likely to be suspected of being the one with the cold feet, should Yoki become suspicious of them. They were waiting with the cameras until they knew just how much he didn't trust the boys.

_"Hey, Al, d'you think they're snogging again?" _came Ed's voice casually through the headphones.

Riza gasped silently, knowing that she was blushing and she didn't dare look at any of the others.

_"Brother! Don't say that! It's impolite!"_ Al immediately answered.

_"Doesn't make it any less true now, does it?"_ Ed asked snidely. _"Now come on, we're here, could you open the door?"_

There was the sound of a door being opened and then shut behind the two brothers, and then a third voice spoke up. _"There you are, dear boys!" _Yoki said cheerfully, and Riza knew immediately that she didn't just despise the man.

She **_hated_** him.

She hadn't actually met him, and his voice alone was enough to make her want to point a gun at him.

Adding in the fact that this man was a dirty cop who wanted to use her boys and kill them if they weren't useful to him, and she wanted to pull the trigger.

Roy suddenly reached over and took her right hand in his left and soothingly stroked the top of her hand with his thumb.

She squeezed it back, appreciating the slight comfort it brought to her current state of complete and utterly nerve-wracking tension.

_"You're looking angry, Edward, are you having doubts about our arrangement?" _Yoki asked with that disgusting tone of his, and Riza felt her stomach clench in a mixture of fear and rage.

Roy had tensed beside her too, his hand just gripping hers now as if he was afraid to give the boys away by moving.

_"Oh, no, definitely not!" _Ed responded angrily. _"Seriously, I'd be more than happy to give you anything to mess with that horny bastard right now! He spent the entire night just snogging our foster mother without any of them asking about how WE felt about it!" _His voice was full of rage and Riza was getting seriously worried, not even caring about how embarrassing this was to listen to.

_"Oh, so Mustang and Hawkeye are dating now?" _Yoki asked, obviously finding it highly interesting.

_"More like screwing themselves silly in the bathroom while me and Al were making breakfast..." _Ed growled.

Riza was shocked and felt like breathing had just become a lot more difficult.

_"And now those two can hardly keep their hands off each other, they're even snogging in public, Mustang pulling her inside his office for some privacy as they "discuss the case"! So, yeah, whatever marginal loyalty I had to him disappeared the second we found them snoring on the couch, DCI Bastard lying there with her lipstick all over his mouth and a hand on her ass."_

Riza had no idea what to say or do or think right now. No clue.

None.

Yoki tutted. _"I'm sorry to hear that, boys... I suppose a few gifts in your situation would help keep your mind off such dreadful matters."_

_"Yeah. I managed to get some information on Mister Hughes, though,"_ came Al's voice all of a sudden. _"Apparently he's really good at his job, so you need to be careful, Sergeant Yoki. He's DCI Mustang's best friend actually, so getting close to him through Mustang's relationship with Riza is going to be really easy now and we can gather more information on Hughes's investigation without as much work."_

Riza felt chills go down her spine at the way her sweet Alphonse could talk so convincingly about using her, Roy and Hughes, even if they had agreed upon having the Elrics tell Yoki about Roy and Hughes.

_"Oh, that's very good! I like your way of thinking, boys. Now you just work on getting close to Hughes and then I'll see you again in eight days at around ten past nine?"_

_"So Monday in two weeks?" _Ed asked just to clarify.

_"Indeed, Edward... Now here's a little something for your... assistance..." _Yoki told them slyly.

_"Thank you very much, sir. I hope you have a nice weekend,"_ came Al's kind voice.

_"You too, boys, I'll see you later."_

And with that came the sounds of the door being opened and closed as Yoki left the boys.

Twenty seconds later, so did Ed and Al, the boys not saying anything as they walked back to the office, Riza standing up and heading for the door, not daring to look at her colleagues after what Ed had just said about her and Roy.

The second the door closed behind the Elrics, Ed burst out laughing while Al ran at her, blushing, hugging her tightly around the waist, and she hugged him back, Ed still laughing his head off.

"BWAHAHAHAH! Your face!" Ed laughed, pointing in Roy's direction. "Hughes, you need to take a picture right now!" he added mirthfully, doubling over. "Never thought your face could get that red, Old Fart!"

Ed just continued laughing as Al pulled out of the hug and went over to Hughes, holding out what looked like a box of breath mints. "Those are gold coins, Mister Hughes," Al said as he placed it inside the evidence bag that Hughes was holding out for him, before he turned to Roy, looking down at his shoes. "I'm really sorry about that, Roy, I know it went a bit too far."

Roy was most definitely blushing, but he still knelt down and pulled Al into a hug. "You two still did good, though. You certainly were convincing."

"Al was always the star of whatever plays his drama teacher set up," Ed explained, barely having collected himself, taking a few deep breaths as he straightened up, still grinning, but now it was turning into a smirk. "Besides, you should be grateful, I just gave you an excellent excuse to snog in public, so you're very welcome."

"Brother!" Al exclaimed.

Ed smirked. "I'm right, though, aren't I? Now it would actually be suspicious if the two of them don't show their affection in public." Then Ed made an artistic bow, looking straight up at Riza with a humorous glint in his eyes, but there was something else in there too.

A genuine wish for her to be as happy as possible.

Riza strode forwards and hugged him tightly, feeling her worries lessen slightly.

* * *

Roy had indeed followed Ed's advice after the meeting with Grumman at lunch, conveniently hiding behind a shelf with Riza, but "somehow" still being discovered as they stood there with their lips locked together and with their arms around each other.

...After all, they couldn't let any suspicion fall on the boys.

So now the whole station knew that Roy was Riza's boyfriend, meaning that a lot of people thought that Riza's transfer was because of Roy's lack of non-hormone-based judgement.

Which was why he and Riza had opted for going down to the shooting range at the busiest time of day, earning plenty of scoffs and murmurs.

...And a couple of yelps and nervous faces as Riza made a smiley face sticking out it's tongue on the shooting target.

And Ed and Al were up in the office reading university-grade textbooks on the properties of plants.

Roy still didn't forget about the last post on the programme before they could call it a day.

And so, while they were driving back to the flat, Roy decided to take a detour to the train station. "Before we go home, I have something I want to show you three," he said heavily. "I don't know if I should have brought it up before, but I'm doing it now because I don't want to risk having it look like I don't trust you."

Riza reached out next to him and placed her right hand on his arm. "Roy?" she asked in concern.

Roy just sighed. "As you all know, Nan's my only living relative. My grandfather died five years ago and my maternal grandfather died seven years before I was born, my grandmother when I was two." He paused for a couple of seconds. "...So... have any of you heard about the Train Station Bombing?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, I don't know where the sudden surge of inspiration for these chapters are coming from, so I just want to warn you that I could reach a writer's block or lose my inspiration at any moment, so don't expect this to be a regular occurrence. **

**Other than that, please leave a review, but no flames because they're really discouraging ;)**

* * *

**Chapter thirty-one**

The car was suddenly filled with a couple of seconds' tense silence at Roy's question.

"That's the explosion at the Central East City Train Station that happened seventeen years ago, isn't it?" Ed asked from the backseat.

Roy sighed, the memories still plaguing him, even if he wasn't as burdened by them as he had used to be. "Yes, that's the one..." He paused a bit, trying to find out how to say it. He decided against glossing some of the facts over. He ought to be completely honest, and so he was. "It was actually my eighth birthday, so me, my Auntie Chris, Nan and Pappy were going to meet my Mum and Dad at the train station... We talked for a bit and the next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital with both arms and three of my ribs broken while most of my chest and upper arms were covered in burns. That's also how Nan lost her hearing..." he told them heavily.

Riza moved her hand to rest on his cheek instead, and Roy leaned slightly into the touch, but not enough to distract him from his driving.

"If the three of you don't mind, I'd like to show you the memorial. It'll only be a few minutes' detour."

"Of course!" came both Elrics's voices from the backseat, and Roy felt Al's right hand on his shoulder.

He didn't really know what to say. The two brothers were showing that they actually really cared about him. "Thank you... I know what happened to all three of you, so it's only fair that I tell you what happened to me..." He sighed again. "It was how I met Maes. He was brought into the same hospital room as me because he'd broken his pelvis and a couple of ribs after he fell down from a tree taking pictures of his kitten. He was released from the hospital before I was, but as soon as he was allowed to he came to visit me for as long as possible. Nan used the time to furiously try to learn how to read lips since my arms needed months to heal because of how extensive the injury to them were. So she learnt how to read lips while I learnt ASL without actually having arms to sign with. So there we were, I had lost my parents and my aunt, while Nan and Pappy had lost both their children and their daughter-in-law, and so most of the time those first few months were spent on learning how to communicate." Roy sighed yet again. "It's why me and Nan are so close. In a way she's both my Nan and my adoptive mother and we've pretty much been through hell together..." He began chuckling a bit. "And now she's entering a bowling tournament at age eighty as one of the members of "The Flamin' Biddies", complete with Wilhelmina's homemade team shirts."

There was another round of silence for about ten seconds, before Ed spoke again. "...So that's why you didn't act oddly about helping me in that field..."

Roy had to say that Ed's reaction was almost amusing. When Roy had helped him when he had to pee behind that bush the other day, the boy had been thoroughly embarrassed and hadn't dared to speak to Roy for over five minutes afterwards. "Spending a few months needing help with that selfsame thing kind of removes the awkwardness of it..." he responded before turning the car left into the parking lot outside the train station. "Well, here we are."

They got out of the car, Riza walking over to the doors in the back to help Ed out, while Roy stood there, looking down, not really sure what they must be thinking about this.

Then suddenly a small hand was holding his left, and he looked down to find Al standing right next to him, his eyes filled with tears that were threatening to start streaming down his cheeks.

Roy immediately crouched down, still holding Al's hand while using his free one to wipe away the tears. "Al, it's okay... It was a long time ago..." he told him softly, cupping his cheek and gently stroking it with his thumb.

Riza and Ed came over to them, and Roy stood up, his hand still holding Al's as he led them around one of the outer walls until they reached a large rectangular piece of stone that was about one metre wide and two and a half metres tall, the stone nearly completely black to make the words carefully painted gold engraved into it especially visible. In the middle of the stone was a brief description of the events that took place, as well as the date and the time of the explosion. And the number of deaths. "Forty-three..." Roy told them. "Forty-three people lost their lives that day." He then pointed to the lists of names surrounding the grave words in the middle. "They're all here... Complete with names and their age. Fifteen of them were children, the youngest only six months old..." He then pointed at three names at the right side of the stone. "And here are Mum, Dad and Auntie Chris..." He sighed heavily. "My name would have been up here too if it hadn't been for the fact that Mum and Dad had taken the worst of it by hugging me. Auntie Chris was standing the closest to the explosion, Nan had been standing a bit further away, and Pappy was the one who was the least injured because he had been standing back in order to take a picture. He and Nan were more or less thrown out of harm's way because of the force of the blast. I don't even remember the bomb going off, I was knocked out immediately as I was thrown to the ground. The doctors told me I got trapped under a beam, which was how I broke my arms and ribs, and why I got burned the way I did. It was just dumb luck that I survived, really..." He sighed, feeling that well-known lump in his throat as he reached out and placed his right palm over the three names. The pain of losing them like that may have become a lot better over the years, but it was still there. And somehow it hurt a lot more visiting the memorial this time. He had never brought anyone with him to see it other than Maes, Nan and Pappy.

He removed his hand and looked at the other three, Riza and Al with tears in their eyes, Ed looking pale and obviously filled with painful memories. "They'd have liked you three," he told them with a small but fond smile, before he put his free hand in his pocket. "If you're up for it, I'd like to take you three back to my house. I think I've intruded upon your hospitality a bit too many times not to return the favour. We could stop on the way over and grab some Xingese takeaway."

Riza stepped forwards, placing her left hand on his cheek and gave him a light kiss, before pulling back, giving him a small smile. "We'd love to."

"Mhm," Al said, looking up at him, squeezing his hand slightly.

Ed, however, shrugged. "**_Love to_** is taking it a bit too far, but I'm okay with it."

Roy smiled at all three of them, feeling like a large burden had been removed from his shoulders.

Yes, there was no doubt in his mind, he wanted to have these three in his life.

* * *

"So, here we are. You three can look around a bit while I get the plates and cutlery," Roy told them, the large bag stuffed with plastic containers full of delicious food in his hand.

"I'll help you, Roy," Riza said, smiling warmly, already taking the bag from him, while the boys were busy removing their shoes.

...Meaning that Al was placing his neatly on the floor below the peg he had just hung his jacket on, while Ed unceremoniously kicked his shoes off, muttering about how he was going to see just what sort of books the Old Fart had as he disappeared down the hallway.

Al looked up at Roy a bit uncertainly, but Roy just smiled at him. "Go on, Al, it's okay. If you need it, the bathroom's down the hallway on the second door to the left."

The young boy gave him a small smile and a nod. "Thank you, Roy."

Roy tousled his hair. "Go on, kiddo, we'll have dinner ready in a few minutes."

Al's smile widened a bit, and he went off in the same direction that Ed had gone while Roy bent down to place Ed's shoes next to Al's, before he straightened up to look at Riza. "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen."

She smiled, once again reminding Roy that she was the prettiest woman he'd ever meet, and he took her hand, leading her to the kitchen. It was a medium-sized room where all the things needed for cooking were lined up in an L-shape, the various shelves, cupboards and drawers were all painted in an old-fashioned blue-green colour, working well with the dark blue of the walls. The fridge was standing in the corner of the room, while there was a four-seater table on the middle of the floor. A couple of windows were facing the garden, the curtains a light blue colour.

Riza placed the bag on the kitchen table just as Roy began taking plates out of one of the cupboards. "The cutlery's in the top drawer to the left. We need about eight spoons, I think. Grab a couple of extra forks just in case."

And so they walked back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, before all that was left was the bag with the food itself.

Then something strange happened. They took one look at each other, then they smirked at the same time before they bounded for the food, caught in a race to be the one to bring the food to the living room.

It turned out that his new girlfriend wasn't above shoving him with her right shoulder, but Roy's instinctive response to grab hold of something to keep himself on his feet ended with him dragging her to the floor with him.

Next second, Riza was lying on top of him and they both burst out laughing.

Then came tutting from the doorway. "Look at that, your days as a racing horse appear to be over, don't they, Old Fart?"

Then Ed began laughing and left the room, talking loudly. "We found your library in the basement, so you two can be all lovey-dovey **_after _**we've eaten. But no bangy-stuff, that's just weird when we're in the same house..."

Roy just looked at Riza who was quickly getting out of her frozen state and leaning up on her hands on either side of Roy's head, looking right down at him with wide eyes, blushing.

Roy stared back at her, knowing that he was bound to be blushing just as badly as her. And yet the only thing he could think of saying was the part that caused their reddened cheeks in the first place. "Bangy-stuff?" he asked her in complete shock and incredulity.

"I do believe that Ed will never become a poet..." Riza answered.

"FOO-OOO-D!" Ed suddenly shouted from the living room to remind them of the takeaway still standing on the kitchen table.

Riza stood up quickly and fetched the bag while Roy got to his feet, dusting off his suit.

Then Riza walked up next to him, smirking. "I believe that I won," she whispered playfully, kissing his cheek, before walking into the living room.

He followed her, torn between laughing or starting a tournament.

* * *

"Well, library time, have fun..." Ed said, standing up from his chair as soon as he and Al were finished eating.

And so the boy moved to leave the room, before pausing in the doorway, turning around to look at Roy. "Uh, but first toilet break and a private word, Roy?"

Roy was slightly surprised at the request, but a part of him had seen it coming. Ed had been looking like he wanted to talk ever since the drive back from the memorial, and so he seemed to decide that this was the best moment to do it. "Of course," he said, standing up, before he walked over to Ed and followed him into the hallway, hearing Riza suggest to Al that they'd do the dishes.

_Meaning that she's suggesting something that makes enough noise for Ed to be sure that he's not being overheard..._

Roy smiled inwardly, his girlfriend was a genius.

Helping Ed in the bathroom was quick, but it was clear that Ed wanted the privacy of the bathroom, and so Roy instead just sat down on the lid of the toilet while Ed slid down the wall, his knees halfway leaning against his chest.

The kid sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry about what happened to you... That... that's... I don't really know what to say..."

Roy leaned his elbows on his thighs, his hands halfway folded as he let out a heavy sigh. "I get it Ed, and thank you... but like I said, it was a long time ago, and it is something that gets better with time. I hope you don't see it as me seeking pity, because I don't... But it will probably come up at some point, and I don't want to risk losing your trust by keeping my past a secret from you three."

"Doesn't feel like it's gonna get better... Everybody says it will, but it doesn't... 'Cos it still hurts..." Ed stayed silent for a few seconds, before letting out a deep breath. "I hate it... I just want her back, but she's gone and I dream about her and I wake up and remember that she's dead and I just... I just want her back, Roy! ... I want her back 'cos I'm scared..." he said, and Roy could hear the tears building in the young boy's throat.

But he also knew that letting Ed say what he needed to say wouldn't be possible if Roy pulled him into a hug because Ed would just begin sobbing. He'd begin sobbing and once he was done, the moment would be lost and Ed would be likely to close himself up again until next time.

And Roy knew what Ed was talking about. What frightened him so. "...And you're scared because you're so young... You're scared because the memories of your mother will fade as you grow older. You're noticing that most of your childhood memories are already disappearing and you can't tell how much you'll be left with... And how much Al will remember... Because of Nan and Pappy, I could be told a lot of the things I had forgotten... So do you know what you can do?"

Ed looked up at him at that, lips quivering and his eyes shining with tears that were about to start streaming down his cheeks. "What?"

"You write it down. All your good memories of your mother. You and Al should sit down and make your own little notebook. That way, you won't ever really forget her. You collect all of it. And so you two can look through that book when you grow up and read about how amazing your mother was."

Ed looked up at him wide-eyed, his eyes filled with painful happiness. "You did that yourself, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

Roy nodded once. "It was Nan's idea. And I keep it in the top drawer of my nightstand. Because fact is, I don't remember Mum and Dad and Auntie Chris much. I remember I loved them, I remember a few moments, but most of it's gone." He gave him a weak smile. "And yet I have a notebook that has been filled completely with all those good and happy moments I had with them."

"Th-thank you... We'll do that..." Ed said, sniffing.

"No problem, Ed."

There was silence between them for almost a minute, but Ed didn't move to leave the room. He obviously wasn't done. "D-did you ever feel like a freak?"

At that, Roy decided that he might as well just tell him the truth of it. "Every damn Wednesday at noon."

Ed looked at him in confusion. "That... that's specific?"

Roy sighed and began removing the suit jacket and then his shirt, exposing the scarring on his arms, making Ed's eyes widen. He then pulled off his undershirt, revealing the rest of it, the way it went from just above his navel and up to his collarbones. "Wednesdays at noon were when we had PE, and the headmaster at the school I went to was a self-absorbed prick who believed that everyone were equal. That meant that we wore the same uniforms, which I didn't mind, it covered it all up, after all." Roy sighed. "But we also had a specific dress code that would earn you detention should you not uphold it for PE lessons. Which meant that everyone had to wear the singlet with the school crest and the school sports shorts. It also meant that the headmaster decided to make an example of how I wasn't treated any different from the other kids to show how my scars didn't affect my worth at all. You can imagine how well that went, can't you?" Roy said, not able to keep himself from rolling his eyes slightly.

Ed just kept staring at him, but with a different kind of horror than most people did. Because Ed was obviously imagining what it must be like to have all those kids gawking at the scars two hours a week. He then looked back up at Roy. "And you were **_eight_**? You were eight and surrounded by a bunch of kids who wouldn't stop staring at those? Why didn't you change schools?"

Roy gave him a weak smile. "Because of those few people who didn't stare. I had a small group of friends who didn't care. Who didn't see the nerdy kid with the dead parents and the freaky scars who would have his grandfather call the school to confirm that he had to stay home with a fever every time we had swimming lessons because the pool wasn't limited only to our school, meaning that the first time I stepped out of the wardrobe, I was met by a woman in her fifties screaming and stepping backwards in horror, accidentally falling into the pool behind her." He felt a bitter smile form on his lips. "Those people who didn't stare, came to the flat after school was over to cheer me up because I had run back into the wardrobe, pulled on my uniform sweater and sprinted barefooted back to my grandparents in tears. Those that came to visit me brought the stuff I'd left behind in the wardrobe, plus a chocolate bar they had bought for me on the way over. I wasn't going to sacrifice those I cared about over the brats who thought I was a freak."

Ed nodded. "I see..."

"But if somebody makes fun of you or gives you hell for your arm once you go back to school, then just tell me and I'll speak to the headmaster and your teachers and give them a piece of my mind." Roy winked at him. "DCI's privilege."

Ed's eyes widened and he gave Roy a weak smile. "Thanks." Then he got to his feet and Roy expected him to leave, their talk now done.

Instead, Ed surprised him by walking over to him and giving him a hug. "You know, Old Fart, you're pretty awesome when you want to be," he whispered.

Roy hugged him tightly. "You too, kiddo, you too..."

Ed kept hugging him for a few minutes, creating an increasingly growing wet spot on Roy's shoulder, before he suddenly pulled away, smiling at him. "I guess you've earned your alone time with Riza now. And me and Al will begin on that journal."

Roy smiled back at him. "Come with me for a second," he said, before pulling his undershirt back on, deciding to leave the rest of his clothing in the bathroom. He trusted Riza and he trusted Al. After all, he doubted Riza would react like like a couple of his girlfriends who had screamed and then broken up with Roy a few days later, mostly because they couldn't look him in the eye after the way they had reacted to the scars.

And so he instead led Ed up to his room, before walking over to his desk and pulling out a journal. A journal that had never been used. It was one that would have been worth a lot due to the quality, one that Roy had wanted to use many times, but he hadn't felt like it was the right moment. It was leather bound and a very fine journal. And now Roy was holding it out to Ed. "Here, use this. My Mum made this for me as a present for my first day at school. She told me that I should use it for something really important, and that I'd know when it was the right time to do so. And I am absolutely certain that that time is now. So here. Use it in honour of both our mothers," Roy told him, smiling at him and feeling a tear of his own building in the corner of his eye.

Ed smiled sadly up at him, tears still shining in his eyes as Roy stuffed the journal under the young boy's arm, before using his hands to gently wipe his tears away.

Ed nodded. "Th-thank you, Roy... I-I... I'm glad that you're the one to take care of Riza... Now do. But no bangy-stuff."

Then Ed turned around sharply and jogged out of the room, not saying anything else to Roy.

He did however shout out loudly down the staircase as he ran in the direction of the basement. "HEY, RIZA! HE'S READY FOR YOUR SNOGGY-TIME! HAVE FUN!"

"Brother!" came Al's shocked voice.

Roy laughed for about half a minute and then Riza was standing in the doorway. She took one look at the scars, before stepping forwards and placing her hands on his cheeks, giving him a deep kiss, before pulling away slightly, placing her arms around Roy's waist, just as Roy did with hers. "Riza... Thank you..." he told her, not knowing what else to say.

She just smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss this time. "You need to know one thing, Roy Mustang..." then she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You being a good parent is damn sexy..."

Roy caught her lips within half a second, bringing his hand up to let her hair fall down to her shoulders.

...And he was letting himself be blessed with his snoggy-time indeed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter thirty-two**

Roy had been practically glued to Riza's lips for over half an hour, sitting on the bed like a couple of horny teenagers.

A couple of horny teenagers where Roy had been stripped of his singlet by Riza like she didn't even see the scars. And Roy was sitting there with his arms around her, she having shed her outer layers to only sit there in her singlet.

_Snoggy-time indeed..._

Of course, they hadn't been doing anything more and the door was partially open so as to be able to at least keep an ear on the boys while also telling them that they weren't engaging in any bangy-stuff, even if they were strictly speaking in the most conspicuous room in the house.

And, besides, Roy may be flooded with hormones and the likes, but neither of them felt a particular urge to go all the way at the moment. Starting out their relationship almost as a one-night stand was stupid. Love and passion could be two very different things and Roy didn't feel right about seeming like passion was all he wanted from her.

Which was why Roy suddenly decided to pull her sideways onto the bed before turning over on his back, pulling her on top of him, their lips disengaging as Riza looked down at him in a kind of loving confusion.

Roy smiled up at her, his left hand on her back, his right cupping her left cheek and gently stroking it with his thumb, marvelling in the soft perfection it presented. It fitted so perfectly in his hand. And he loved it. "Damn, you're beautiful, you know that, right?" he said, looking right into her eyes.

"I would sound pretty narcissistic if I said yes, wouldn't I?" she teased. "But other than that, you're pretty handsome yourself."

Roy chuckled. "It's been said, but not when I'm shirtless." He sighed. "Thank you, Riza."

Because fact was, Riza was currently lying with her hands on the most scarred part of his chest, and she didn't even seem to register it.

...And that meant a lot to him.

She just smiled playfully and pulled away slightly to sit on her knees next to him, before poking his abs. "Well, you have a six-pack," she then moved her hand up slowly and gently to his upper chest, still not giving a damn about the rough surface of the scarring. "There is nothing wrong with these either," she commented on his chest muscles, before gently proceeding to squeeze his upper right arm. "And your biceps aren't lacking." She then leaned back over him, sitting down on his waist sideways and cupping his cheeks as she leaned her right elbow on his chest, smiling warmly and fondly. "And paired with a face to die for, and I'd say that you're a very fine-looking specimen." Then she kissed his forehead and lay down sideways on top of him, resting her right cheek on his left shoulder, gently running the fingers of her left hand through his hair. "And then there's the sparkling personality, your good sense of humour, your intelligence, your way of being with the boys and so on and so on... So you tell me, Detective Chief Inspector Roy Mustang: what evidence is there to suggest that you're not a handsome man?"

Roy was about to shower her with compliments in gratitude and awe like the love-struck fool he was, only for her to interrupt him. "Thank you for telling us, Roy." Her voice was soft.

He hugged her tightly. "Of course. I trust you and the boys and things would have become rather awkward if I didn't let you know until I was standing there in only my singlet." Then he sighed. "And especially when I get the day off on my birthday so as to follow Nan to the yearly memorial service because she isn't exactly comfortable with having anyone else translate to her about something so personal."

"Still, Roy, it's obvious that you haven't been treated like you should by those around you because of your scars. I'm thankful that you trust us like this. And for whatever it was you said to Ed. There was another spring in his step after he talked to you. You've earned their trust and their love, although Ed will furiously deny that last part."

Roy sighed. "Riza, there is something else that you should know... I don't know if you've heard the rumours yet, but I'm known to be a bit of a womaniser... One who steals other people's girlfriends even... But they mostly just say that because they are too blinded by their hormones to see that their girlfriends weren't actually interested in much more than a one-night stand, maybe a week at most. Those girls aren't up for the commitment that is involved in dating a police officer. They think it's exciting that they are officers, but it's a shallow sort of attraction, which is proven by the way they throw themselves at the best man they can find as quickly as possible. Yes, I enjoy the occasional one-night stand, but the..." Roy trailed off, but then began chuckling. "But the real snoggy-time and bangy-stuff is reserved for someone special." Roy began gently caressing her left cheek, knowing how soppy he was sounding, and yet he continued. "Someone special whom I wouldn't swap for any supermodel in the world because she's prettier than all of them put together. And I have never seen more than one woman at a time. I have never swapped someone out in favour of someone else. I've only ever had a total of four women who could have been considered to actually be girlfriends, but the scars are usually the thing that drives them away in the end. Also, those girlfriends I "stole" were the ones I immediately turned down because strangely enough, I don't find breaking my colleagues' hearts to be a particularly attractive quality in a woman."

Roy was a bit afraid as to what that revelation would bring when he looked at her.

But then he earned a chuckle. "I can't believe that "snoggy-time" and "bangy-stuff" have become a part of the terminology for the serious parts of a relationship." She then leaned back up again, looking down at him, staring into his eyes, and Roy knew that she was waiting for him to confirm his statement. She was a detective and could read people well, after all.

And so Roy reached up and cupped her cheeks. "I swear, Riza, I won't ever discard you or disrespect you. You're too important for anything like that."

Tears began to form in her eyes and he wiped them away, right before the snoggy-time recommenced.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Roy was lying with Riza snuggled up to him, her head resting on his right shoulder, her right hand lying across him as she hugged his left side, and Roy had his right arm around her, his left hand gently combing through her hair. It was peaceful. It was peaceful and had a rightness to it that was hard to describe.

"There's not much to tell you about myself," Riza began softly. "My mother died in an accident when I was still a toddler, so I don't remember her. And so my father found himself faced with two options as a single parent and a widower: transfer the love you had for your wife and shower your child with unconditional love... Or bury yourself in your work as a way to escape your grief. My father did the latter and dedicated himself to his job as a professor teaching natural history at Central University. He became ill and died in '05, and so my grandfather offered me to come live with him as my only living relative because I was only sixteen at the time. However, I had just been accepted at a boarding school in Central, and I had a couple of friends who would be attending there too whom I wanted to keep. It's a bit odd to think about now... Had I chosen to move in with him..."

"...Then we'd have met five years ago," Roy finished, bending his head forwards slightly to kiss the top of her hers. "That would have been nice, but I can't help but think that I would have been a bit too scared to make a move for years because I wouldn't have wanted to risk to complicate the way that your grandfather was my partner. But you wouldn't have met Will..." Roy felt his stomach clench, because as nice as it sounded to have been dating Riza for at least the past three years, it meant that...

"...But I wouldn't have had the boys if so. I wouldn't have been a foster home, we wouldn't have been..."

There was a very awkward thought that it would quite possibly have been because they would have had a child or children of their own by now if things had gone the way it seemed to be going at the moment. Roy had wanted children, Riza had too, and the reason she had become a foster parent was because her then husband wasn't able to have them himself. Of course, they might have waited because of their job. Roy had been working his butt off in order to get where he was now, which meant that before now, he would have been so buried in work that he'd have been neglecting any child he might have he realised how odd it really was to consider having children with a woman he had only known for three weeks.

But then gain, they already had children, didn't they?

Riza leaned back up over him slightly to look down at him. "...Then I guess it all turned out for the better, even if there were a lot of things I'd rather have avoided happening in between then and now." Then she kissed him and laid back down, back to resting against his side.

Roy didn't know exactly when it was that they fell asleep, but all he knew was that the phone on his nightstand suddenly started ringing, startling them both, and Roy reached out and grabbed it. He glanced over at the alarm clock and realised that it was already eleven at night, meaning that he really should have driven Riza and the boys back to the flat by now. What was most concerning about the lateness of the hour was that it could mean that there had been another murder or a very important break in their case. "DCI Mustang, who am I talking to?"

"Hello, sir, this is Rebecca Catalina, Riza's friend from Central. I've been trying to phone her for hours now, but there's no-one answering, so I rang her grandfather and he told me to phone you because you might be working late on a case. Is she there?" the stranger said quickly, her voice irritated and slightly demanding.

Riza had told him about how Rebecca had been the one to give her somewhere to stay the very day that she had found her husband cheating on her, but he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to tell her that Riza was currently resting on his chest, looking like she too was concerned that there had been another murder.

"She is very much so," came Ed's voice through the phone suddenly.

Roy froze. The phone in his library was obviously turning into a very big liability very fast.

"Who is this?" Rebecca asked.

"This is Edward Elric speaking to inform you that your friend is currently in her boyfriend's bedroom and they have been having snoggy-time for the past four hours straight."

"Edward, get off the phone, this is a private conversation," Roy said urgently.

"Snoggy-time?" came Rebecca's voice.

"For a detective, you're pretty slow, Old Fart. There is NEVER anything private about a landline. Besides, I'm just helping out this charming young lady who is worried about our foster mother," Ed told him. "It's our duty to answer the phone for her when she is unavailable."

"What does he mean, "snoggy-time"?! Are you dating Riza, Mustang?!" came Rebecca's outraged voice.

Roy groaned. Riza could obviously hear the entire conversation and was giggling silently at Roy's predicament. However, he did have one major concern. "Edward, you shouldn't be using the phone with your arm broken like that."

"I only used it to pick the phone up, and said phone is now resting between my ear and my stump, so don't worry about me straining my arm. And, if you're wondering, we've taken care of the painkillers too, we found them in Riza's bag in the living room, and finding a glass and a sink isn't too hard when you know where the kitchen is," Ed said in a way so that his smirk was practically audible. "Also, Al's in the bathroom if you're worried about him not stopping me at the moment. So hello, Miss...? I didn't catch your name."

"It's Rebecca. Now are you serious about Riza snogging her boss?"

Obviously, Roy was being completely ignored in favour of finding answers from a much more willing source.

"Very much so. He's been her boyfriend since this morning."

"Thank you, Edward, I hope I'll get to meet you two at some point." Then her voice turned stern. "Now, Mustang: Are you taking advantage of Riza?"

Roy sighed. "No, definitely not."

"Yeah, he's actually not lying. He got the blessings of the future foster Pegasi," came Ed's voice.

Roy had a strong feeling that he knew what Edward meant. He was too good at drawing conclusions from clues. And part of him was actually touched that Ed would call him and his brother that.

"Pegasi?" came Rebecca's confused voice.

"You've figured it out, haven't you, Old Fart?" Ed asked teasingly.

"Yes. Being the foster kids of a hawk and a mustang, aka: a bird and a horse, and so you get a Pegasus."

"Exactly," Ed said, snickering. "Now have fun with the rest of your conversation, Al's back and looking nervous."

It was fifteen minutes later that Ed arrived inside the room, laughing, causing Riza to make a hasty goodbye as she had taken over the phone. Al was following Ed, looking very awkward and slightly scared.

Roy sighed once again, Riza was lying on her side to his right. "Thank you, Edward, that was appreciated greatly," Roy said with a definite hint of sarcasm. "Other than that, you should never do that again, it could might as well have been some confidential information concerning a case that you have no business listening to."

Ed looked awkward at that, realising his mistake. "Oh, sorry..." Then he suddenly ran over, plopped himself down on the bed right next to Roy, placing his arm over Roy's chest.

Roy was surprised at the sudden display of affection, but turned around to hug him. "What's wrong, Ed?"

"I'm sleepy, your bed's soft, it's late, I don't mind a hug after the journal and I can't lie on my left side, which means you. So you're the designated pillow for tonight."

And with that, Edward promptly fell asleep with his head on Roy's shoulder to its owner's bewilderment.

Then he noticed the little tear at the corner of Ed's eye, and he knew why Ed had taken the phone like that.

...He had wanted something to distract him from the immense wave of pain and sorrow and grief that came with writing the journal.

Roy hugged him tighter. "Alphonse, Riza, there's a spare bedroom down the hall if you want, I have been claimed for the night, it seems..."

Instead there were the sounds of young footsteps, then the bed shifted behind him and he suddenly had Alphonse lean over him, the boy planting a quick kiss on his cheek, his eyes too shining slightly with barely repressed tears. "Thank you, Roy. For the journal and the rest of it."

Roy didn't have time to answer before Riza turned the light off and practically jumped onto the bed, pulling Alphonse to her. "Well, Al, it looks like I'll just have to be Bob tonight."

It didn't take them long to fall asleep after that.

* * *

**And please, please, please leave reviews!**

**But no flames ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**So, I've decided to give Grumman a first name, and since I think he looks like a Herbert, I'm dubbing him Herbert :)**

* * *

**Chapter thirty-three**

"Hey, Riza! Look at that!" Ed pointed towards the poster on the notice board the second they walked inside the station on Monday morning. "They're serving sausages and mashed potatoes in the cafeteria today! Can't we have some warm lunch for once?!"

"You make it sound like warm meals are an event, Ed," Riza said. "Not something you get everyday at least once."

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, but lunch is usually just cold sandwiches..."

"Except for the cake..." Roy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, those were a side dish. We had sandwiches too."

"Edward, it's not exactly a healthy meal..." Riza said.

At that, Ed pointed at the list of ingredients that had to be specified due to allergies. "See there. They put parsley in the mashed potatoes. That means meat and vegetable-_**SSSSS**_." He made the "s" especially pronounced so that there was no doubt about the healthiness of the meal.

Riza sighed.

Then came laughter and an old man came up to them, chuckling. Ed recognised him as Riza's grandfather. They hadn't actually spoken before now because Riza had wanted to keep their relation a secret until she had proved that her transfer wasn't because she was the Superintendent's granddaughter. "Well then, how about I relieve you of some of those sandwiches, Sergeant?" he asked.

"Sir, that really isn't necessary..." Riza said, just as Herbert held out a couple of bills.

"Well, a good sandwich is always hard to come by, so I'm buying my lunch from you today. If you decide to use the money for lunch for the Elrics, then that is up to you."

Riza sighed and took the money, giving it to Al, who immediately folded the bills neatly in his shirt pocket, before she held out a couple of wrapped up sandwiches in a bag. Three of them, actually, because Ed always had two while Al had one. "Very well, sir."

"Thank you, dear. It's a pleasure doing business with you," the old man said, chuckling as he took them from her. "Well, you four have a nice day."

"You too, sir," Riza, Roy and Al all said at the same time.

"Thanks, old man!" Ed said cheerfully.

Their benefactor chuckled again and left with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Al felt uncomfortable. It seemed that everywhere they went, the other officers were whispering behind their backs. They had agreed that going to the cafeteria alone would seem less suspicious as they had done it before, plus it worked better with the rumour about how Roy and Riza were "always snogging when they had the chance".

In reality they were eating their lunch with a couple of headphones on because Al was wearing a microphone just in case.

"Sausages with mashed potatoes is gonna be great," Ed told him, grinning.

Al nodded, smiling weakly. "Yeah. It's gonna be really good. It was really nice of him."

"Yeah. Now come on, we should get ahead of the queue," Brother said, speeding up a bit, taking longer strides as his stomach growled as if in approval.

Al was beginning to get why there had been a poster with a picture instead of the usual note. There were already about twenty-five officers standing in a queue when they reached the cafeteria, and they joined them, standing behind a happy-looking officer who turned around and smiled down at them. "Hi, boys! I see you're here too! And let me tell you that you're in for a treat! Moira's mashed potatoes are famous around here! Once a month for the past fifteen years. It's an event of sorts here at the station."

"Oh, great!" Ed said, lighting up.

The man smiled at them before he turned around as the officer in front of him tapped his shoulder and began whispering to him.

Al didn't hear what he said, but Ed clearly did, because he gasped, blushed, and then he frowned with anger. "**What was that?!**" he demanded angrily, stepping forwards.

"Brother! What's wrong?!" Al tried to pull him back as Ed seemed very likely to kick a policeman's shin in the middle of the station. That could land them in a lot of trouble.

"Let _**HIM**_ tell you! He's the one spreading sick rumours about our foster mother!" Ed said, glaring at the officer that had been whispering.

The one they had been talking to decided to help them out by holding Ed back. "I think you should think it through before you attack an officer, kid. It's just a bit suspicious is all..."

"**I'LL BITE YOU!**"

Al noticed that they were certainly drawing a crowd by now, the whispers intensifying as Brother tried to fight off the officer while Al was holding Ed around the waist just in case.

Then Al too heard the whispers and he froze.

"No wonder that he's so angry when she's getting her money in such a way..." came a woman behind him.

"**HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A FUCKING PROSTITUTE!**" Brother shouted furiously to the room at large.

Al stared around him at that, feeling outrage and horror fill him, especially as he knew that Riza was listening to the entire conversation. "Why would you think that?!"

"It's just a rumour, kid, calm down!" another officer said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Besides, why exactly would she leave you for hours to go to his house on a Saturday?" came a snide female voice as she was obviously not convinced.

Al's eyes widened with sick horror. Roy had been babysitting them while Riza finally got some time to talk with her grandfather in private. Then he remembered how she had arrived from his office with an envelope full of money just a few days ago, and he could see how they had been able to draw such a horrible conclusion. Riza had said that she had met another officer as she was about to leave her grandfather's house, so it must obviously have been misinterpreted.

"**BECAUSE SHE HASN'T HAD ANY TIME TO ACTUALLY TALK WITH HER GRANDFATHER SINCE SHE MOVED HERE, YOU SICK FREAK!**" Ed yelled.

The room went quiet at that. "He's her grandfather?" came a few shocked voices from throughout the room.

"That... That would explain it..." came another one.

Al had never felt a room blushing before, but it was practically pulsing with heated cheeks right then.

"Told you it was complete bullshit! Now move up to the front of the queue here, boys!" came a woman's loud voice from behind the cafeteria counter.

And so Ed and Al did, passing a lot of blushing and apologising officers and many declarations of never even having heard of it, all of them ushering them to the front of the line. Soon enough they were standing in front of an a grumpy woman in her early sixties with a motherly look on her round face. "That's the least they could do after saying such horrible things. Although I still think it's a good thing that you didn't bite that man. Now let's see here..." she began ladling up a very large portion of mashed potatoes that was noticeably larger than what the other officers had received. "Well, the price is the same due to regulations, but you've got larger portions than those idiots..." she said as she placed the two plates on the counter.

"Thank you, Miss Moira," Al said, giving her the money. "That was really kind of you."

She smiled at him. "Well, you're a polite, young man, ain'tcha? Now don't let those idiots push you around." Then she bent down and whispered to Ed. "And if it ever comes up again, then tell them that Moira gave you special permission to flip them the bird and that they're banned from hot lunches if they tell you off for it."

Ed grinned. "Thanks, lady, you're pretty awesome. See ya!"

And so she chuckled and Al carried their plates as they looked about for a free table.

"Why don't you join us here? The cafeteria always gets so full when the special's on the menu. This is the quietest spot in the entire room once the others arrive in full," came a voice to their right. Al looked around to find his eyes falling upon a couple of strangers. One of them were wearing a white suit and had a black ponytail while the other looked unnervingly like a vampire. The latter seemed to have been the one who had spoken.

"Oh, uh... thanks..." Al said, not knowing what else to say or do. He didn't have any good reasons not to accept the offer and stalling would obviously make any excuse be interpreted as a lie.

The vampire one looked over at Al's hands. "I see you didn't have any free hands for the cutlery, I'll go fetch it for you."

He stood up and left before either of them could refuse or thank him. And so they just sat down, Al putting the plates down in front of them. "Hello, sir," Al told the one with the ponytail. The man was smirking.

"I see that there was no cause for concern after all... Makes my job easier..." he said in a voice that wasn't exactly comforting. Al got some horrible mental pictures of snakes snd dragons from it. Paired with a vampire, Al was getting both nervous and was regretting sitting down here. "I'm Solf J. Kimblee, IA... The one fetching your cutlery there is DI Frank Archer..."

Al was very sure that he wanted to leave right now.

"Yeah, I'm Ed and that's Al," Edward said, getting that look of when he was trying to protect his little brother. "So if you're IA, does that mean you know just who the hell it was that started those rumours about Riza?"

The smirk grew at that. "I'm afraid that that is none of your business. All you need to know is that the matter has been solved before it became a problem, so you should be happy."

Brother scowled. "I think it **_is _**my business because people are spreading sick rumours about someone that we live with as well as her grandfather! The least we deserve is a damn apology from whomever did that shoddy piece of police work!"

"Then I suppose that the apology should come from me," DI Archer suddenly said from behind them, sending chills down Al's spine. "I met Sergeant Hawkeye as she left Superintendent Grumman's home. I grew concerned as I already knew that he had given her what seemed to be a fairly large amount of money just a few days previously. Someone must have overheard me when I voiced those concerns, and for that I apologise," he told them smoothly as he placed the cutlery down in front of them.

Brother growled at that. "So what you're saying is that you screwed up and thereby let rumours spread across the station that Riza's a slut? And why were you at his home anyways?"

Archer sat down at that, obviously unfazed by Ed's growing urge to kick him in the groin by the looks of it. "I shall take full responsibility for rectifying my mistake... As to why I was at Superintendent Grumman's home was that I had something I needed to discuss about a case and that could not wait for another two days."

Kimblee suddenly smirked with a sigh. "Oh, and there's the DCI coming for you... Seems that our conversation is about to be cut short..."

They both whipped around to see Roy walking towards them quickly, looking concerned. "Roy? What's wrong?" Al asked. He seriously hoped that he had come there to save them, even if it was just to join them so that Al didn't feel like they were being sized up so as to find out how they would be cooked best. He was severely relieved either way.

"One of the PCs came and told us that there was some sort of confrontation in the cafeteria involving you to and that it was better to leave Riza out of it. What's going on?"

Brother scowled and glared at Archer. "That incompetent bastard managed to let it slip that he was concerned that Riza was playing prostitute for the Superintendent because the Detective Inspector himself here had failed to discover that he's her grandfather. I've now killed those rumours dead and then some."

"I take full responsibility for it and please deliver my apologies to your partner, sir," Archer said smoothly, his face unreadable.

...But Al thought he saw just a bit of smugness in there. He decided very quickly that he didn't like him at all. Neither of them.

Roy didn't look happy at all. "I suggest you get the matter cleared up as quickly as possible." His voice was spiteful and angry in a way that Roy only used when talking about Yoki. Then he turned to Ed and Al. "Come on, boys, I'm sure Moira will forgive me for letting you bring your plates and cutlery to the office just this once," he said, grabbing both plates just as Al took the cutlery and stood up at the same time as Brother did.

Brother gave Archer the finger. "Special permission from Moira," he announced and turned around as he led the way out of the cafeteria.

"Roy?" Al asked once they were out in the hallway. There was something more going on here, Al could tell. He was angry with Archer and Kimblee, but he was still carrying that lump of discomfort and sense of danger in his stomach.

"Back in the office," Roy answered, his face stony and obviously filled with barely contained fury, even if his voice also carried some softness because of who he was speaking to.

And so they walked in silence, not exchanging a single word until Al shut the office door behind them.

"Damn him..." Roy growled as he placed the two plates on a nearby desk. "That was no mistake. That was just Frank Archer behaving like a petulant brat and who has been a damned sore loser for the past four months after I got promoted to DCI instead of him. And he also knew that Grumman is Riza's grandfather because the Superintendent told him on Saturday. Which means that he's pulling the "I was merely concerned that the Superintendent might be up to some illicit business and wanted to make absolutely sure"-card. When he started talking to you, I came as quickly as possible because I don't want that bastard anywhere near you two. He was probably trying to push Ed into attacking an officer just to get you into trouble. He's a real bastard... I'm sorry, boys... But you did good... You did really good... But if you see him or meet him again, then you're in a hurry, you get me? He's been using every opportunity he has to try to discredit or ridicule me. And now he's teaming up with Kimblee to do so..." Roy turned back around to face them, his eyes filled with anger and something akin to fear. "And it appears that he's begun attacking my weak points..."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter thirty-four**

The phone rang and Roy picked it up. "DCI Mustang speaking."

"Hello, Roy, it's Al... I was hoping you could help us out a bit because it's Riza's birthday tomorrow and Herb has already taken us to where we're celebrating it since he's babysitting. But we were wondering if you could pick Riza up and tell her that there's something you'd like her opinion on in relation to your case?"

"Oh, of course, Al. Why is Superintendent Grumman babysitting, though?"

"We decided that Riza deserved some alone time for once, or at least that's what we told her... So Herb gave her some money to buy herself something she'd really like as her birthday gift. But she'll be back in about forty minutes or so, so if you could pick her up and then bring her here? We're at warehouse eight at the old docks."

"Yes, of course, Al."

It wasn't long after that he followed Riza inside the warehouse, to which the lamps in the ceiling were suddenly turned on and a chorus of "SURPRISE!" echoed through the entire building. Ed and Al were running up to them, Al with a large, neatly wrapped present, smiling brightly, Ed with a gold-coloured birthday crown, plus a violently pink, sparkly party hat that he held to his chest with the help of his broken arm. Al was immediately handing a very surprised and smiling Riza the present, while Ed descended upon Roy, smiling innocently. "The hat's mandatory, Old Fart, now join the celebrations!" Ed himself was wearing a bright red party hat, while Al's was green. In the background stood the rest of the team, plus Superintendent Grumman.

The latter began firing confetti at them with what looked like a bazooka.

Everyone were laughing and smiling and hugging and eating cake and Roy found Riza and hugged her.

Then Grumman held up a glass of fizzy drink, smiling brightly. "To Riza Hawkeye! Whom we can all agree is someone to be very p-"

Then everything exploded. Roy was thrown against the wall by the force of the blast, and he began coughing violently as the dust swirled through the air. He looked about, dazed. There was smoke everywhere. He stood up, panicking, supporting himself on something that turned out to be far softer than it should be, and he turned towards the thing he had leant on.

Only to find DC Havoc staring at him with unblinking eyes due to the iron pole that had run straight through his heart.

Roy got to his feet, barely keeping himself from throwing up. "RIZA! ALPHONSE! EDWARD!" He felt a trickle of blood running down the side of his face, but he didn't care.

And that was when a blood-curdling shriek pierced through the crackling of the burning building.

And he recognised that sound. "EDWARD!"

The scream continued, but it was growing weaker and weaker and when he found the source, he found Ed lying on the ground, crying weakly in a pool of his own blood.

A pool caused by the way that both his legs were missing.

Roy could tell that Ed wasn't going to survive this, but he still ripped off his own coat and pressed it to the bleeding stumps. "Ed, just... Just stay still..."

The boy looked at him tearfully through his drooping eyelids.

"**DON'T YOU DARE, ED!**" Roy shouted through his desperation. Breathing was becoming harder. His entire chest was hurting.

"We trusted you to keep us safe, Roy..." Ed whispered weakly before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, his laboured breathing ceasing completely.

Roy began crying. And he knew that he had to leave him because there might be people he could still save. He couldn't waste anymore time.

And so he got back to his feet, coughing and stumbling forwards.

Which was when he found Riza sobbing her heart out, cradling Al's body. The boy's eyes were glazed over, unseeing, blood pooled around him.

And lodged in Al's throat was a cake shovel that had halfway decapitated him.

Riza was sobbing and coughing, but otherwise looking unhurt.

Then Roy heard the ceiling above them collapse and he immediately got to his hands and feet to shield her with his body, closing his eyes as they watered from the smoke and his chest was burning.

And then Riza shrieked below him and he forced his eyes open and looked down at the iron pole stuck in her chest.

The same one that had impaled his own stomach. But there was no pain. The pain was only reserved for Riza.

And Roy couldn't move as she screamed and coughed and died slowly in front of him.

Then she looked at Roy through tearful eyes. "Why do you burn everything you touch?" she asked weakly.

...Then her eyes glazed over.

Roy couldn't cry. He couldn't speak. He wanted to scream, but his body wasn't listening. He wasn't in pain anymore. He could breathe just fine. All he could do was lean over Riza, looking down at her and Al's corpses.

Then suddenly the pole was torn right out of their bodies and Roy fell forwards, immediately getting soaked through by their blood.

He was yanked back and he found himself looking at Dad's grinning face as he pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Roy, you always take such good care of those around you. Now let's go have some cake."

Roy tried to scramble away from him, still unable to speak, as Dad's face suddenly began melting before him.

His eyes snapped open to reveal the moonlit ceiling of his bedroom.

* * *

Riza was at first highly confused when she woke up at the sound of keys unlocking the front door. The alarm clock on the coffee table in front of her said half past one in the morning. She quickly grabbed the gun that she had begun to keep under the couch pillow behind her head. She had done it ever since the boys first got involved with Yoki.

And so she got to her feet and pressed her back against the wall, getting ready to attack whomever the intruder was.

"Riza?"

She froze. She had completely forgotten that she had given Roy a spare set of keys to the flat earlier today. They had decided that it would probably serve to make the boys a bit less nervous after what happened with Archer and Kimblee. "Roy? What's wrong?" she asked, turning around to meet him in the hallway, her gun still in her hand.

It was only when she saw the surprised look on his face that she remembered that she had discarded her pyjama bottoms because of the heat.

...Meaning that she was standing there in a singlet and a pair of dark blue knickers with a small bow at the top.

Although her eyes immediately fell on the paper bag in Roy's left hand while the keys were still in his right.

And his face betrayed some kind of confused embarrassment.

...But most of all, **_relief._**

Next second, he put down the paper bag on the shelf next to him before he quickly strode over and hugged her tightly.

Riza hugged him back, already knowing what this was about. The boys had the same frightened look in their eyes after their nightmares. And so she sighed and hugged him tighter, knowing that covering herself up now was fruitless. She'd invite him to sit down on the couch and then she'd pull the blanket over herself. "Roy, why don't you lock the front door again and then come over to the couch? You look like you could use someone to talk to."

"I'm sorry to come this late... It's really just stupid..." he said quietly.

"Roy... You've had a bad nightmare, your hair's still wet because you've just showered after waking up soaked through by sweat no doubt, and judging by your behaviour, you've dreamt about me and the boys getting killed," she told him softly with just a bit of exasperation. "And you can't honestly believe that I'll just tell you to leave now, can you?"

He pulled back with a sigh. "I brought nuggets and milkshakes."

Riza snorted slightly in fondness. Roy was a gentleman, there was no doubt about that. Even when waking up after whatever hell he had seen, he still felt like giving her something in return for letting him stay. To give her something to let her know that he really just needed to make sure that they were all right and that he just needed to talk.

...Which actually made him even more attractive. It was like he was showing her what a boyfriend really should be like. That he actually respected her.

...Although she was still very lightly clad and should get covered up soon. "Then go lock the door and come to the couch with the nuggets... You look like you could definitely need some milkshake at the very least," she told him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

He sighed gratefully. "I'm sorry..."

She cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Stop being so stupid, Roy... Now let's eat and then talk." She honestly didn't have any problems with having him stay the night. Whatever he had dreamt had scared him immensely, and she had no desire to tell him to leave. It would only serve to have them both have trouble falling asleep again. Riza out of worry and Roy because he'd obviously be scared of having more nightmares like that.

...And falling asleep in a pair of big, strong arms made her feel very safe and loved. Because she too was worried. The couch wasn't really the best bed and she spent a lot of time feeling sick and angry because of Will. He had just discarded her.

And she found an odd thought strike her. She was very happy that he was unable to have children because he had no business being a father. Had he been, then she would probably have been locked in an unhappy marriage with a toddler to care for.

...It was weird to feel a wave of gratitude for someone like that man.

Roy nodded at her with a smile and she left for the couch, still feeling very awkward about her state of dress as she let the thought slide in favour of looking after someone who was actually worth her time. She quickly grabbed her pyjama bottoms and pulled them on, before she sat down on the blanket that served as a bed sheet and pulled the other blanket up to her collarbones.

Her bra was still in the bathroom because if one of the boys woke up and needed to talk to her, then she couldn't exactly have that particular piece of clothing lying on the floor. And going after it now would also be awkward because he had honestly already seen her and it was still warm enough for there not to be anything that would draw particular attention.

Roy came over, and she had a proper look at him. He was slightly dishevelled, his eyes were bloodshot, he was wearing a green sweater, a pair of jeans and white socks.

Basically, he did not look like a DCI, but just someone who really needed to talk to her and to make sure that the three of them were all right.

And so he put down the paper bag on the coffee table and sat down next to her, sighing. "Thank you, Riza... I would have just called, but I didn't want to wake the boys... And I knew you'd just be angry with me if I didn't come to you because you'd be able to tell in the morning..."

Riza smiled at him fondly. "So you know me that well already, good."

"I know nuggets are a bit unorthodox, but there aren't many places that are open at this hour..." he said awkwardly, reaching into the paper bag, pulling out a box of nuggets, some fries, ketchup and two milkshakes. "I bought enough for the boys to have for breakfast too... Although there's a couple of bottles of that orange fizzy drink Ed loves instead of milkshakes for them, so I'll just go and put those in the fridge. Otherwise I'd probably forget about them and the boys will get severely disappointed come morning..." he said quickly, pulling out two glass bottles of fizzy drink that were those 0,33 litre sizes. Then he quickly got to his feet, looking very awkward and like he desperately needed to stop sitting still because of whatever he had dreamt.

Riza stood up herself and followed him over, placing her left hand over his as he closed the door to the fridge.

He just looked back at her, and she gave him an encouraging smile. "Roy, you seriously need to stop thinking that you're being a burden because of a nightmare." She placed her right hand on his cheek, looking straight into his eyes. She could see that he was most of all tormented by the mental pictures that were still lingering in his mind. She leant up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Now come and have some fast food with me and then tell me exactly what's wrong."

He nodded with a sigh. "Thank you, Riza." His voice was soft, and his eyes betrayed the way that he felt ashamed.

She led him back to the couch and sat down with him, popping open the lid for the nuggets, picking one of them up and shoving it into her boyfriend's mouth.

No, he seriously looked like he needed some fast food at the moment.

And yet he was adorable with the way that he had made sure to buy enough for the boys too.

She smiled at him and turned around ninety degrees so that she was sitting on her knees as she kept popping food into his mouth. He looked slightly confused at first, but then suddenly smiled and sighed and picked up a nugget and shoved it into her mouth too.

...For some reason unknown to man, ten seconds later, it became a competition of sorts that ended with them both locked in a furious battle to be the one to first finish their chocolate milkshake.

Which in turn ended up in an equally furious battle to be the first to use the toilet.

It ended with Riza plopping down on the toilet lid triumphantly, forcing Roy, as the gentleman that he was, to turn away so as not to look at her. That was because they were bound to wake the boys if they made anymore noise by opening and closing the bathroom door more than necessary... Especially as the floorboards in the hallway outside the bathroom had a nasty habit of creaking.

Which meant that once they were both done relieving themselves, Riza checked in on the boys, finding Ed snoring and Al sleeping deeply.

She smiled slightly and went back to the couch, before sitting down with Roy, looking straight at him, seeing that haunted look in his eyes. She grabbed his hands in hers. "Now tell me what happened, Roy."

A selfish part of her wished she hadn't said that ten minutes later. Her mind was filled with horrifying mental images, and there was only one thing that she could think of saying. "Thank you for trusting me with this."

Roy sighed at that, hanging his head. "Of course I do, Riza... I just... It's probably because I've been losing so much sleep lately, plus the stress of this whole Yoki business... Mixed with thinking about the explosion and now the fact that Archer has decided to discredit you three too, I guess it all just got scrambled together into one hellish thing with a birthday theme."

Riza sighed and gently ran her fingers through his hair, placing a kiss on his forehead. She was horrified and sickened by what he had told her, but she was also touched. She was feeling an enormous sense of gratitude for how much pain and fear it caused him to dream like that. The way that his nightmare had valued her and the boys equally. The way it showed her that his biggest fear was letting all three of them down because he wasn't just after getting into bed with her. There was so much respect in that nightmare.

...And that made her feel safe when with him. Safer than she had ever felt with Will.

She thought back to what Roy had told her that her "last" words were. And so Riza took his hands in hers and placed them on her waist, earning a look of confusion.

"Riza?"

She gave him an encouraging smile. "Your touch isn't burning me, is it?" she asked softly, the warmth from the hands spreading through her.

He just stared, his eyes just a bit shinier than they had been a moment before.

And so she took his right hand and placed it on her stomach underneath the singlet, feeling the comfort of the gentle touch. "Your hands aren't causing me any pain, are they?"

"...Riza, you..." Roy said quietly as she pulled him into a kiss, the hand under her singlet finding its way to her back instead. And it was warm. It was so warm and safe and she loved it because it was so gentle, undemanding.

And so she leant back, pulling him with her with her hands on his neck and back. He was looking down at her, genuine tears in his eyes, as he stood on all fours above her. He was obviously thinking back to the nightmare, just like she had planned it.

Because she then took his right hand, letting him stabilise himself slightly, before placing it at the middle of her chest. "And I definitely haven't been impaled."

Then she drew him down for another kiss, hugging him to her. "And I am very certain that you're staying for the night," she said, smiling into his lips.

* * *

Roy woke up as the alarm clock on the coffee table went off.

He slammed his hand down on it and then froze. His arms were bare. His chest was bare. His whole body was.

And an equally bare Riza Hawkeye was using his left shoulder as a pillow, her left arm lying across his chest. His own left arm was hugging her waist and her left leg was bent around both of his.

...And Roy remembered all of it. The way it had all escalated. He hadn't planned for this at all. It had just happened and their usually good judgement had been severely impaired by lack of sleep, emotional exhaustion and a desperate need for comfort from both parts.

And there was no doubt that it had been both comforting and comfortable, but this...

...It wasn't a mistake, per se, but more like a very ill-timed moment for it to happen.

...And they should definitely get cleaned up before the boys woke up.

Riza shifted next to him and he looked back at her, very happy that they had at least covered themselves up with a blanket, even if their feet were bared and only covered them up to halfway up Riza's breasts.

Basically, they had been lucky just in case the boys had walked in on them while they were asleep.

Riza woke up, looking up at him with her eyes widening abruptly. "Oh..."

"Delete all traces before the boys wake up? I've got my work clothes in the car... I could go grab them and try to make it seem a bit less conspicuous?" Roy suggested awkwardly.

"You brought your work clothes in case you stayed the night and left them in the car in case you had to leave?" She poked him in the forehead. "You're a gentleman... And yes, but grab my bathrobe on the peg first." She was still blushing and looking awkward, but her eyes betrayed just a hint of fear.

Roy would have to talk to her about this later, but right now they needed to clean up the crime scene. Riza quickly sat up so as to let him free and he got to his feet before quickly pulling on his boxers and went over to the window and opened it to air the room out.

He reached the bathroom door before he heard scratching on the door to the boys' room, and he froze.

...Because someone had closed that door tonight and it hadn't been neither Roy nor Riza, because Ed was supposed to have a small gap so as to hook his toes under. That way he could ask Riza for help during the night.

...And the fact that he only now registered the way that the radio inside the room was playing constituted another damning piece of evidence.

And the only one who would be scratching on said door was the one with the broken arm because Al could just open it himself.

...Said boy who was also the one who had screamed himself hoarse only seven says ago at his disgust of how he thought that Roy had slept with Riza.

"Hey, Old Fart, are you gonna let me out and help me pee or what?" Ed said in whispered annoyance.

Roy paused and then opened the door, looking down at the young boy who was in turn looking up at him impatiently. "...I have no idea what I'm supposed to tell you right now," Roy told him in all honesty.

Ed just scowled at him. "Then I suggest you shut up and help me pee even so."

Roy didn't dare do anything but step back and open the bathroom door for him, before locking it behind them. He helped Ed quickly and efficiently, and then went over to the toilet lid and closed it so as to look less imposing to the boy because of their height difference. "Ed, listen..."

"I was fake snoring," Ed told him, before looking down at his feet. "You guys didn't wake me up with your business."

Roy froze. "...So you're okay with it?" he asked quietly.

"I just... I heard you when you came here and you definitely weren't planning on anything like that... You weren't trying to make her pity you so that she'd... You weren't trying to take advantage of her..."

Roy sighed heavily, feeling his cheeks reddening slightly. "Ed, I would never want to do that."

"...That's what I realised 'cause I heard you explain about the nightmare and I... I know how bad stuff like that is... So when I heard that she was obviously gonna kiss you and it seemed like it was going to end very predictably... I figured that you could use a break... 'Cause that stuff's supposed to make you really happy and would definitely distract you from that nightmare and then apparently people get seriously zonked afterwards... I figured it ticked all the boxes for what you really needed after something like that, because falling asleep again can be really hard..."

Roy sighed again, not really knowing what to say. Ed had a very _...virgin_ understanding of how it was, but he had acted on what he knew so as to let Roy have an easier night. "Ed... You're ... Thank you, Kiddo... That means a lot," he told him quietly. "...But that still doesn't excuse the lack of good judgement on my part..."

"Riza knew I was okay with it... We have this three-step stomping code the two of us planned out for when you two are in the office... Once means "No"... Twice means "kissing only"... Three times is "snoggy-time, but no bangy-stuff"... I guess she got the message when I stomped my foot five times..."

Roy paused. But it did make sense for Riza to let her guard down completely like she did tonight because Ed gave her the all-clear so that she didn't feel guilty.

...Which was probably something that Roy had picked up on subconsciously.

"...Don't get me wrong, you're still a horny, old fart... But she's definitely not one to let you do anything to her that she doesn't like..."

Roy couldn't help the little smile forming on his lips. "...Thank you for trusting me like that, Ed... But you had every right not to... We're the adults here, and that was just..."

He wasn't prepared for Ed to kick his right shin. "Listen to me here, Old Fart, I gave you my blessings and I don't like it if you don't act on that! I was damned sleepy and it actually made it a hell of a lot easier for me to fall asleep when I knew that you two would be doing things that made you feel good instead of just having a shitty night! You don't get enough sleep and you spend so much time looking after us and you have no reason to and then you come here and say that your worst nightmare includes Al and me dying! Your voice broke just from the mental pictures you got of trying to keep me from bleeding out even when you knew it was pointless! You don't get it, do you?! It's not just about permissions, it's about taking care of you too! Because kids aren't supposed to replace boyfriends and girlfriends! That's why they're called kids! You and Riza give each other something that we can't because you fill some weird grownup need because humans aren't meant to be alone! When I tell you that you have our blessings, it means that I damn well WANT you two to act on it! Because I get sad and angry and frustrated because you two don't actually have time to even go on a date! And you get guilty if you try to find an alternative and you get scared about me and Al getting hurt if you leave and we have no idea how long that's gonna be the case! You two have given us one hell of a break and actually hope that we're not gonna get sent away all the time so that now we can actually feel safer and better than we have for the first time since Mom! So I just wanna give you two a break! Because it actually makes us happy that you two can just be healthy, normal adults instead of running yourself into the ground out of worry and selflessness! So this isn't about me being selfless, it's about me being **selfish** because I feel like shit when you're exhausted after trying to help because of the things that happen to us!" Ed suddenly broke down into sobs. "Because when you're worried about us, then we get worried about you and it sucks because we just wanna have a happy home!"

Roy stared, his stomach clenching. Most kids that age with that kind of history would be pissed off by something like this. They would feel ignored and neglected and turned down.

...And yet Ed and Al were actually sad about getting all of the attention.

Roy knew he was smelly and unpleasant and not one you wanted to be hugged by at the present time... But Ed also obviously **needed** a hug.

And so he grabbed a towel from the shelf next to him, wrapped it around Ed and hugged him, careful because of his arm.

"Riza knows! I told Riza yesterday and that's why stomping was all I needed to do! So just..." He began crying wheezily into Roy's shoulder, his voice small. "Just please be happy and please stay because I'm sick of being left behind... P-please just... Just stay with her and us and be happy..."

Roy put his left hand at the back of Ed's head. "I won't. I won't leave. I promise that I'm not going to leave."

Ed just nodded weakly, crying, before he pulled back, looking at Roy with a loud sniff, snot running down to his chin and tears down his cheeks. Roy gently wiped his face dry with a corner of the towel. Once Roy was done, Ed stepped back completely. "So just... So just talk with her while Al and me have some nuggets... Okay?" he asked quietly.

Roy nodded. "Yes..." He reached out and placed his hand on Ed's cheek. "Thank you, Ed... You're an awesome kid, you should know that."

Ed smiled weakly with a nod. "Yeah, and you're not the worst Old Fart there is..." Then he stepped back, letting the towel fall to the floor, and nodded towards the still locked door. "You gonna open that?"

Roy chuckled slightly and opened the door for Ed, immediately finding Riza standing there in the hallway with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a frightened look in her eyes.

Roy paused, getting a bad feeling about what she was about to say, and immediately closed and locked the door behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Riza?"

"There... There's one small detail I forgot to think about earlier..." she said quietly. "...I-If it's on time, my next period's in about fifteen days..."

Roy's eyes widened. It didn't **mean** that she would become... but it certainly upped the chances of something that could very easily become a big problem.

And Roy couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. "Riza... I'm s..."

She pressed a hand over his mouth. "Before you speak, Roy, just think about this: How messed up would you be if you had come to my flat at half past one in the morning to discuss a nightmare over fast food, because you had a desperate wish to make sure that we were all right, and you really needed to talk... While bringing a condom?"

Roy paused. She had a point, but this...

"We'll just have to see where this goes, Roy..." she whispered tearfully. "...And if... If it should be that..."

Roy could tell from her look that after trying for a long time with a man who broke her heart, should it happen now...

He sighed and hugged her tightly, closing his eyes while his stomach was clenching. If she did become pregnant, then Roy wouldn't really want it terminated. Because he couldn't help but feel that something that would someday become his child would just be brought to an end. If Riza had wanted it, then he didn't exactly have any right to object.

...Which all added up to the fact that Ed's labradoodle could quite possibly come a bit sooner than they had thought.

And if it happened, then the baby would also be born before they could get married because of the separation.

_...Which would technically make my child a bastard._

* * *

**And please leave a review!**

**But please no flames, they can be really uninspiring ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**So, just as a warning: I posted a chapter less than a week ago while the online version was glitching, so those that are using the online version need to go back to the previous chapter before this one ;)**

* * *

**Chapter thirty-five**

Roy's head was swimming with thoughts and fears and an odd urge to cry and also shout all at the same time.

...Then realisation struck him, and he held Riza by the shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. "Riza, I forgot to bring a fresh pair of boxers and the stores are all closed this early. Just wait here for about an hour so that I can get home and shower and change there instead." He sighed, speaking softly. "Could give us some time to think about what we're going to say to the boys..."

It was certainly a lie, but it would do the trick.

She looked at him tearfully and nodded, and Roy kissed her forehead. "We'll figure this out no matter which way it goes, right?" he told her softly, cupping her left cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

She nodded again, giving him a quick kiss.

He smiled and nodded at her and opened the bathroom door, only to find his clothes neatly folded on the floor right outside.

"For the nuggets!" Ed said from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Roy..." came Al's shy and quiet voice, which explained exactly who it was that had folded the clothes.

"It's the least I could do, thank you, boys." His cheeks were definitely bright red.

And so he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on quickly, before heading out to the car and driving directly for a different destination than he had told Riza.

His mind was one big lump of numbness and constantly straying thoughts for the entire drive. Of course, it wasn't certain at all that she would get pregnant from this, but still...

..._We're both at an age where the chances are at their highest and she's at the point in her menstrual cycle where she's most likely to become pregnant._

And the thing that made him the most nervous was the boys. Ed was certain to think that Roy had broken his trust, and they would become afraid that they would be swapped out because Roy and Riza "had no need for them now because they had a child of their own", and if it happened, then they were very likely to feel insecure because they weren't related to Roy and Riza by blood.

Which in turn was why Roy was driving to Nan's and not to his own house.

* * *

Roy stood before the door to the flat, feeling nervous as hell. It was seven in the morning and he had slicked back his hair, trying to look his best. In his left hand he had a gift, in his right he had a very, very unnerving object because this could easily go to hell in a flash.

He knocked on the door, bracing himself. Riza opened it, now fully dressed for work and Roy was relieved to see that she at least did not look like it had been a mistake.

That was very, very encouraging, considering what he was about to do. "I've been thinking, Riza, and we should definitely talk alone."

She looked at him in slightly frightened confusion, and Roy was beginning to understand just what was going through her mind. His voice had been a lot more solemn and serious than it should have been and he could probably have come off as trying to break up.

She still stepped back and let him inside. "Al's in the bathroom and Ed found the rest of the brownies from Friday..." she said quietly, before turning around to face the kitchen. "Ed, could we borrow your room?"

"Only talking and definitely no snogging on our beds," Ed said.

Roy barely repressed a chuckle just as Riza did. And so they went inside the bedroom and Riza closed the door behind them.

For someone known to be a smooth talker who kept himself calm and collected when facing gruesome crime scenes, odd and awkward situations with various people intoxicated by various substances, he was certainly not doing so now. His brain short-circuited as he got down on one knee, held up the ring in his right hand and chose three words that were originally supposed to come a few minutes later. "It's my Mum's."

Riza froze.

Roy froze.

Both blushed.

"We already have two kids and if... If there should be a third, then I think it would be better if we gave the boys a lot less reason to think that we'd only get married because of a child of our own... None of us are leaving the boys and we could adopt them and-" Roy said.

**_What the hell, Roy?! You're proposing and you're making it sound like it's got nothing to do with the woman you're offering the ring to?!_**

Apparently his mouth wasn't done, however. "...I mean, we could adopt the boys and so if something should turn out not to work between us after all, then neither would be leaving them and we'd both have legal responsibility that gives them a lot more safety and they'll know for sure that they won't be sent away and doing it now before we even know if there will be a baby will be better, won't it? And should something go wrong, there's still about ten months until we actually can get married so it will give us some time to make sure that it will work..."

Roy groaned inwardly because he had yet to actually give her a compliment. "...Plus you're like a goddess and you're smart and funny and..."

He did not expect her to double over, laughing loudly.

Roy just stared, not daring to say anything else. He was usually very good at reading people, but right now his fears were winning over those skills, and so his mouth opened yet again. "And of course you don't have to decide right away..." he finished quietly.

He had no idea if this was going to hell or not.

"Roy... Your... Your Nan found the ladder..." she wheezed.

Roy froze and turned towards the window, and found that Nan was indeed watching them from outside.

Roy stared and began signing furiously at her. "I told you to wait in the car!"

"It's my little Roy's proposal!" she argued. "And you're lucky that she's such a sweet girl or she'd have thought you were mocking her!"

"Nan, get down right now!"

"But she hasn't answered yet!"

"I told you to wait in the car because you wouldn't let me leave without you, just wait for a few minutes!"

"No can do, Roy."

"Get down from there, Nan! You could break your leg!"

"She could break your heart!"

Roy groaned, turning back towards Riza. "She's not leaving."

"Then I suggest we invite her in," Riza giggled, suddenly snatching the ring from him and shoving it on her left ring finger.

He froze.

She just kept giggling and kissed his forehead. "You're adorable, Roy Mustang... Now let's get your Nan inside, she's crying."

Roy reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Riza, wait... There... There's one last thing..." he told her, not surprised to hear that his voice was breaking. "Nan also wanted me to give you this..." He held up the gold necklace he had hidden in his left hand. It had an elegant flower at the centre that was painted dark green, but with gold edges, and in the middle sat a white pearl. "It's the one Pappy gave her when they got engaged..."

Riza just looked at him, then at Nan, gently pulling her wrist free from Roy's hand, before signing "thank you" at the old woman. The boys had obviously taught her some words in ASL.

And Riza was crying and Nan appeared to be sobbing.

And so Roy stood up, feeling numb as he gently fastened the necklace around her neck. He was in a daze.

_...I'm getting married. I'm actually getting married and I'm adopting a couple of boys so that they'll be my sons... Me and Riza's sons..._

* * *

Ed froze as Roy came into the kitchen with Riza and Nan. The latter was dressed in blue pyjamas with white dots, a large, dark blue, fluffy dressing gown, and a couple of fluffy, white slippers with bunny ears.

...And he had no idea where Nan had come from.

...Or what the deal with the necklace was.

Then he saw the ring and he froze.

"You... You can't be... Seriously?" he asked weakly in complete disbelief.

Al was just sitting there next to him, not saying anything out of what looked like frightened shock.

Riza had obviously been crying, Roy's eyes were just a bit too shiny, and Nan was standing there with a handkerchief, tears streaming and continuously blowing her nose.

"Ed, Al, there's something we need to talk with you about..." Riza told them.

Ed froze. Something was wrong. But he couldn't tell what it was. Only that it wasn't something that he had thought about when he had given them his blessing tonight.

...Which made him afraid that he had caused something very bad to happen.

Riza suddenly sat down at the remaining kitchen chair, folding her hands on the table. Roy placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ed, Al..." she began gently. "We're going to adopt you."

Ed paused, Al going rigid. "You... You are? ...You're sure?" Ed asked shakily. He hadn't dared think about it. He was confused and slightly scared that Roy had decided to act on his promise rather than what he wanted for himself. Also, that would legally make them their parents and that thought made his stomach clench. Foster parents sounded a lot less parent-y than adoptive ones. "...Why would you...? Why now? Like this?"

Roy sighed, his voice heavy, but laced with a bit of fearful softness. "...Because there's a chance that Riza will become pregnant... We can't know, of course... But it made us realise that we strictly speaking have a couple of kids together already... And so we decided that you two are just as strong a reason to get married that having a baby is... Like I said, Ed... I'm not leaving you two, and neither is Riza, and so we figured that we should make it legal. We'll be applying for adoption later today and we'll be far more likely to get the process done quickly when we're getting married, as it shows how we're wanting to keep you with us in one home."

Ed just stared at them. He didn't know what to say or think or anything because Riza might get pregnant and then they would have a child that they could raise that wouldn't be traumatised or... Or who didn't have a parent that could never be replaced. Ed knew that looking after him and Al wasn't easy at all. It was a lot of work and a baby wouldn't be prejudiced and-

"Should it be that I get pregnant and it's a girl, we've already decided to call her Trisha," Riza said gently.

Ed froze and felt tears pressing, his stomach clenching and he didn't know what to think or say or do.

"We're getting married and we don't even know if we'll have a child, but it's going to be over ten months until we can actually have the wedding..."

His eyes widened in realisation. "You... You're getting married because of us? ...But... But you don't hafta do that... You really don't hafta..."

Roy suddenly walked over and knelt down between them, placing a hand on a shoulder each. Ed saw that Al was crying. "Like I said, Ed: You're our kids before we even know if you're getting a little sibling. You're just as strong a reason to get married as any potential baby. We're keeping you, it's that easy. We've just realised that when we have a couple of kids that neither of us are leaving, then I too would like to have a legal responsibility for you. I'd much rather adopt you with Riza than just be your foster mother's boyfriend."

Ed looked at him for a long time, feeling tears streaming down his cheeks.

Then he realised what was going on. "You're asking for us to adopt you back?"

Roy sighed, obviously not wanting to answer because it would in many ways make him sound like a jerk.

Al suddenly began sobbing and attacked Roy in a hug, and Ed was done for and did the same. Riza joined them soon enough and Ed had no idea what to think or do. Because if they were keeping them for good, then that was the best thing that could happen. But his mind was clouded by numbness and fear that something would go wrong because ten months was a lot of time for things to happen. The past three had made that very clear. He had lost his ability to speak and he was stuck in a whirlwind of emotions and he felt exhausted and wide awake at the same time and he just didn't have a clue about what he was supposed to do.

...Which meant that he just cried.

It was five minutes later that he found his mind clear enough to think and so he pulled back, sniffing loudly. "One condition."

"What?" Roy and Riza asked at the same time.

"If you did knock her up, Old Fart, then you're gonna call Will and tell him, word for word, that you got Riza preggers on the first go."

* * *

Roy felt a bit awkward as they walked through the station. His head was swimming and Nan was staying in the flat for the day to prepare everything for a celebratory dinner when they came back.

Basically, Nan was spending her day alone in his fiancée's flat, dressed in her pyjamas.

He was just slightly terrified of just what the hell people were going to react. Especially the Superintendent. Maes he could handle.

...Barely.

But at least Riza found the ring more than satisfactory. It was a fairly simple one: a thin, gold ring with a light blue diamond at the centre. It was simple, yet elegant, and Roy had to admit that it suited her very well.

He still felt nervous like hell and in a constant state of numbness. He was engaged to a woman he hadn't even known existed less than a month ago.

And yet, mostly by accident, they actually had a couple of kids together. Two boys.

Two boys that really needed them.

It was for the boys, first and foremost, but Roy also didn't really doubt that he'd want to stay with Riza out of purely selfish reasons.

And if she was indeed going to become pregnant, then all three of their kids would be bastards because Ed and Al's parents were never married. That made him feel like a very unsatisfactory parent.

People didn't notice the ring as they made their way to the office. What Roy wasn't expecting was that Ed suddenly ran forwards and kicked the door open when they were about six metres away.

...And then Ed made a nice and loud proclamation as he went inside the room. "YOUR BOSS IS HORNY SO I'M GONNA BE A PEGASUS!"

Roy looked at Riza, who blushed.

Al just disappeared behind Riza's back, blushing and looking very pale indeed.

Roy decided to just get it over and done with and take the fall as he was the one who had in many ways initiated this. He hadn't exactly expected a nightmare to end with him getting engaged and adopting a couple of kids, but that was just how it was. Trying to plan ahead when the Elrics were involved was really just a waste of time. Because those boys could easily turn what you thought was solitaire into a round of poker in just half a second.

And so Roy was engaged.

Ed just grinned innocently up at him. "I've warmed up the crowd for you, Old Fart, now you start the real show!"

Roy reached down and squeezed his shoulder in a friendly manner, biting his lip. "Thank you, Ed... That was a very thorough way to do it."

Ed just smiled brightly at him. "And you're welcome!"

Roy couldn't help the fond, little scoff escaping him, and instead he ruffled his hair.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ed?" came Havoc's confused voice.

Roy took a deep breath. "I'm engaged to Riza and we're adopting the boys."

The room went silent.

Then.

"Uh, congratulations, Boss, but... what's with the Pegasus?" Havoc asked, his cigarette having dropped out of his still open mouth. Breda was pouring coffee on the floor, and Maes was looking torn between horror, confusion, joy, and concern.

"It's 'cause the Old Fart's a horse and she's a hawk, so when they have kids, that makes us Pegasi! So now his Nan's in Riza's kitchen making dinner in her pyjamas and all is well." And then Ed bowed theatrically. "So there you have it: Your horny boss is gonna make us Pegasi, and so I wish you all a very good morning and please bring me some tea!"

Roy took a look at Maes and nodded at him, tilting his head in the direction of Roy's private office, before looking at Riza and holding out his hand for her after Al gave him a nod and took off to help his brother with the tea.

And so Roy walked hand in hand with Riza as they followed Maes inside the office and shut the door.

"You're engaged..." was all Maes seemed to manage. "You're actually engaged?"

"Yes, we are." It was Riza who spoke, holding up the ring for Maes to see.

Roy felt relief flooding him at her apparent happiness with the circumstances. This whole situation was stressful and with so many things that could go wrong.

But his gut feeling told him that it would turn out okay, even if the odds were against them. Even if logic was halfway absent in their thought processes. Even if Roy was very afraid that much of Riza's enthusiasm also had something to do with rediscovering love after having been discarded like a used rag.

But that only meant that Roy would not fail her. He was going to be there for her and he would just have to keep being someone to love should she be afraid that they were moving too fast. Roy was perfectly capable of slowing down. They had over ten months. If most of that time had to be spent with a few hugs and only being friends, then Roy was prepared for it. Because Riza had agreed that should things go wrong, then they still liked each other enough to just be friends with a couple of adopted kids. They could live in the same house, but not share beds. Basically just be friends until they needed to decide what to do next.

...Or it could be the best relationship they'd ever have and they'd end up in a nursing home, sharing the same rocking chair, recreating some beloved wedding picture.

Basically, they were Ed and Al's adoptive parents first...

...And then fiancées and work partners.

Roy still felt his stomach drop somewhat at that thought. He had been having trouble keeping girlfriends ever since he first got into that in the first place. He supposed that dating a cop had its benefits. They could be morbid and unashamed to talk about a lot of things, and by being work partners, they wouldn't need to be kept in the dark about how a case was going, what parts were classified, and they didn't get the fear of talking about their day because they found it disturbing. But still...

_...I am still engaged to a woman who's only been my girlfriend for four whole days and now_...

"Wanna tell me just why you decided to do this out of the blue?"

"Because Roy came to me tonight after having a hellish nightmare and it would honestly have meant that something was very wrong with his moral compass if he had brought a condom," Riza said, matter-of-factly, making Maes gulp.

"With the boys there?!" Maes asked in horror after taking a few seconds to recompose himself.

Roy sighed. "Maes, it's complicated... But Ed basically said go ahead and turned on the radio... It feels like I'm breaking his trust if I say more, but please just know that we have the boys' wellbeing as our first priority."

It was Maes's turn to sigh. "So that's how it is, huh? You don't know if you'll get a baby of your own, and so you're not risking having the boys think that they're not a good enough reason for you to get married. Thereby, you basically needed to get engaged and hopefully get the adoption in order before you can even tell if Riza's pregnant." He chuckled slightly. "Well, it appears that you're two of a kind, then... I'll come by with a gift later today, do you think Nanna Mustang's going to mind an extra guest? You getting engaged and adopting two boys is going to make this the best meal she's ever cooked."

Roy began chuckling, and hugged Riza to his side, whispering into her ear. "I think he just appointed himself to be the best man without asking..."

She began giggling, jokingly pushing Roy's chest with her hand. "Be nice, Roy!"

Roy smiled. "I **_am_** being nice, Riza... He's already getting that job, I was the best man in his wedding... It's been something we've planned since we were ten..."

She sighed fondly, giving his cheek a pat. "Roy, you're adorable at times..."

"What do you mean?"

"Because you're making childish jokes about childhood promises and your Nan's your Nan and that together makes you a very sweet and adorable human specimen. Especially as you have..." She pointed at his chin. "One remaining stubble that you missed in your rush to propose to me with your Nan in the car because she refused to let you leave without her."

Roy didn't exactly know what to say because Maes began giggling, so Riza decided to make Maes uncomfortable instead by giving Roy a very deep kiss that he happily returned. Then she pulled back, giggling at Maes's uncomfortable and slightly blushing face. "Dinner's at six. No alcohol."

Maes looked at the pair of them, grinned, and walked up to Roy, grabbing his shoulder. "Roy, keep her, she's perfect... And get a male labradoodle unless you want to deal with a dog in heat."

Roy paused. "Who told you about the labradoodle?"

Maes shook his head, chuckling. "Wow, you're really head over heels in love with her..."

Roy looked at him curiously.

"Just listen, Roy."

And so they stood in complete silence, hearing a sort of odd sound, suddenly recognisable as a small voice. A small voice saying the same thing over and over again right outside the door.

"Dut-duuut-dut-dut, dut-duuut, duuut-dut-dut-dut, dut-duuut-dut, dut-duuut, duuut-dut-dut, duuut-duuut-duuut, duuut-duuut-duuut, duuut-dut-dut, dut-duuut-dut-dut, dut."

Roy paused, recognising the word that was being spelled out. "So what we've learnt today is that Ed knows Morse code."

"And that he's very serious about that labradoodle," Riza added.

"Dut-duuut-dut-dut, dut-duuut, duuut-dut-dut-dut, dut-duuut-dut, dut-duuut, duuut-dut-dut, duuut-duuut-duuut, duuut-duuut-duuut, duuut-dut-dut, dut-duuut-dut-dut, dut."

* * *

**And please keep leaving reviews, they make my day!**

**(But no flames, please)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter thirty-six**

Ed was spinning back and forth in the office chair, smirking at Havoc's still stunned expression, even if it had been twenty minutes ago that they had told him. "So you're getting adopted, huh?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations, kid."

"You know you've said that twice already?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow, suddenly lifting his leg to knock Havoc's pack of cigarettes out of his hand. "And no smoking in the office."

Havoc looked at him in wide-eyed horror. "What are you on about, Chief? It wasn't a problem before."

"If Riza gets pregnant then there are tons of shit that could hurt the baby..." Ed raised an eyebrow at him threateningly.

Havoc just looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Ed decided to make it **very **clear. "There's a lot of health problems associated with secondhand smoking."

Havoc's eyes widened in horror. "...So you want me to quit smoking in the office in case Sergeant Hawkeye becomes pregnant?"

"Damn right. Unless you wanna risk having your boss' kid to be born prematurely and get asthma... And then there are the increased risks of **_miscarriage._**"

Havoc picked up his cigarettes from the floor, having paled considerably, before shoving all of them into the nearest desk drawer.

Ed raised an eyebrow at him. "...**_Aaaaand _**not to mention that there's a thing about how babies exposed to secondhand smoking during pregnancy have increased risks of suddenly dying within a year after being born. So I suggest you take those home with you to lessen the temptation, don't you agree, Havoc?"

His eyes widened even further. "Uh, yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"Great."

Ed suddenly had an idea strike him. "I'll be back seven minutes!" he announced as he shot to his feet. Herb needed to know and therefore eat dinner with them too of course, and Ed wasn't going to have anyone put a lid on his fun. And so he ran towards the office door, deftly pushing down the handle with his forehead, before opening the door completely with his foot.

"Hey, Chief! Where do you think you're going?!" Havoc exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"Riza's grampa, see ya!" And with that, Ed ran off before Havoc or the others could stop him. He took a bit of a detour to throw Havoc off, basically running in the illogical direction.

...Only to run straight into someone's stomach at the second turn instead, causing him to yelp from the impact because of his broken arm.

The person he had crashed into had grabbed his shoulders to keep him from falling. "Whoah, there, Edward... We can't have you falling on that bad arm of yours," came a calm and smooth voice that made him both scared and furious.

And so he looked up at Archer, glaring. He hadn't exactly forgiven him for what he had done yesterday. "Oh, uh, yeah... Sorry... I was in a bit of a rush, **_Frank_**."

The DI removed his hands from his shoulders, the left corner of his mouth tilting up just slightly. He was obviously pleased about something. "...I see you're not one for being too formal, but I understand, considering your history..." he said without any sort of compassion. It was more of a taunt. "So where were you going?"

"The Superintendent's office, I wanted to have a private word with him." Ed was seeing a golden opportunity to get some dirt on this bastard. Ed was getting adopted and this was the guy who wanted to discredit his adoptive parents. And Archer couldn't actually hurt him. So if Ed just persevered the smug bastard's bastardly manner, then he could find a way to get back at him. "Our conversation was cut off so soon yesterday, how about you escort me so that we can finish it?"

He smiled slightly. "Of course, Edward, it's only fair after the mishap yesterday."

"Yeah. Now let's take the scenic route so as to make this as thorough as possible, considering the fact that you probably have to get back to your office soon."

Archer nodded. "Sounds like a plan, Edward. Now you just lead the way."

Ed just began walking, sneering slightly. "Did you fix up that mess you made?"

"As thoroughly as I could in such short time... One of the DCs noticed that your foster mother had a new ring, but I wouldn't dare assume that it would be of such a specific kind, considering how little time that has passed since they met."

Ed wanted to make the bastard stop behaving that way towards Roy, but then he stopped himself. He was supposed to be annoyed with Roy, or at least not protective of him, otherwise, he'd give the game away to Yoki. "They're engaged. The Old Fart proposed this morning 'cos he banged Riza and she could get pregnant... So he panicked and decided that it's better not to alienate Al and me by letting a kid of his own seem more important to him and as a better reason to get married, so now they're adopting us as well..." Ed mumbled. This might not be the best idea he'd had after all. He could end up saying stuff that lost Roy his credibility for good. He had acted too rashly, just like with Yoki, and now he couldn't back out of this either. He couldn't defend Roy and he could ruin his reputation as a result.

"You look scared, Edward, is something wrong?" Archer asked calmly.

Ed decided to use the truth to his advantage, even if it had nothing to do with his fear right now. "What do you think, **_Detective Inspector?!_** Mom died less than three months ago, and now we're getting a new couple of parents and so of course I'm scared! It's only a part of being human!"

Archer smiled slightly back at him, nodding once. "Of course... It's only natural to have something like that worrying you... Especially after having had one father walk out on you, and the other murder your mother brutally right in front of your eyes... Those crime scene photos really were some of the most disturbing I've seen... And that arm just lying in the middle of the pool of blood..." He paused a bit. "...No wonder you're scared of getting new parents..."

Ed felt like the guy had slapped him. A lump in his stomach was building rapidly and he was feeling sick at the thought of the crime scene. Of Mom's body and his arm just lying there. He could still remember her screams. Could remember what Barry's laughter had been like. Could still imagine the feeling of leaning over Al to shield him. Pressing Al into his chest. The sudden weightlessness of his right shoulder. The laughter. The screams. The screams and the laughter and the screaming and Al's sobs and all the blood that made the air almost taste of iron and the screams... Mom's terrified screams and his arm... He was imagining his arm lying there...

"My, Edward, you're looking very pale... I'll go get you some water, you just sit down."

Ed felt panicked nausea fill him, and he leant against the wall, sliding down, watching Archer nod.

"I'll be right back, Edward, you really ought to take it easy..." Archer told him smoothly and walked off.

As soon as the man rounded the corner, Ed got to his feet and bounded for the men's toilets, not giving a damn about his arm as he locked the door to the booth with his fingers. The throbbing from his remaining arm just made it worse.

**_I'm gonna cut you to pieces! How about your left arm? Or your leg? I need to make it last, there's so little meat on those bones!_**

Laughter... Never-ending laughter... And the screams... The laughter, the screams... Mom's, Al's, Ed's... Laughter... Laughter...

**_I'm gonna finish my work one day, I won't be able to rest until I know what it feels like to dig my cleaver into you until you're all in pieces!_**

Ed emptied his stomach contents into the porcelain bowl in front of him.

* * *

Roy looked up as there came an urgent knock on his office door, having returned to working on the case together with Riza. He went over and opened the door to find Alphonse looking very worried. "Al?"

"Brother ran off to tell Herbert, so DC Havoc ran after him, but they haven't returned and it has been fifteen minutes now."

Roy paused. That didn't necessarily mean that something was wrong, but the words "Brother ran off" never bode well.

...Especially when there came a new set of knocks on the door of the outer office this time and Archer walked inside. "Oh, DCI Mustang, it's very good that I found you."

Roy strode over, feeling his anger boiling. Archer had obviously said or done something that Roy definitely wouldn't like. "What's going on, Archer?"

"I met Edward in the corridor and he wanted a word with me after yesterday's events... I thought it was only fair that I gave him a few minutes. He told me about your engagement and his fears concerning it. And so I expressed my sympathies as it is obvious that his fears are caused by the way that his mother died and the way that he lost his arm. He suddenly turned very pale and so I told him to sit down while I brought him a glass of water, but when I returned, he was nowhere to be seen. I looked for him, of course, but he seems to have disappeared, so I concluded that I should talk to the people that know him best." His face was impassive with a slight hint of faked worry.

Roy felt his guts twist, his anger spiking as he strode forwards to him. _"You bastard, stay away from those kids, you hear me? Now get the hell out of my sight!"_

Riza was understandably by his side in a flash, looking highly worried, and they strode past Archer before the man even had the chance to reply. "Riza, he's most likely in the men's toilets. If we find him there, then I want you to go look for Havoc. Ed's going to be very embarrassed by being cared for in the men's toilets by a woman, so at least this way we can make him feel like he has preserved at least some of his pride. If he's there, then I'll be locking the main door and obviously start a queue, and he won't like having a woman escort him out with all those people watching."

Riza nodded as they began jogging, Roy practically slamming the door open as he reached the toilets. He found one of the cubicles locked, and there was the unmistakable smell of vomit in the room. "Edward, are you in here?"

"R-Roy?" Ed said weakly, his voice a bit raspy and choked.

Roy felt relief flood him, and he gave Riza a nod, realisation hitting him. And so he pulled out his wallet and car keys, threw them at her, and mimed brushing his teeth as well as rubbing his hair and then straightened out his shirt. She seemed to get his point and nodded again before walking off. Roy locked the door and strode over to the other end of the room to open the window to air it out, before walking over to the cubicle. "Ed, please let me in. I've locked the door so that nobody else can come in here."

"I-I don't want to move right now," Ed replied shakily, obviously at the verge of tears.

"Do you mind if I use my tiepin to open the lock from the outside?" Roy asked gently, already removing said tiepin out. The cubicle doors were of the kind that could easily be unlocked by turning a screwdriver in the middle of the mechanism that both locked the door and made the red half circle appear. It was mostly just as a safety mechanism, and you didn't necessarily need a screwdriver either. All you really needed was just to pin something in there that fitted enough to be able to turn the lock.

"S-sure... I just don't want to move... I... I got vomit in my fringe... I-I'm sorry... I just wanted to get back at him for yesterday and I shoulda just turned around, and then he brought up having seen the crime scene photos a-and my arm just lying there... And I could hear M-Mom's screams and Barry laughing and suddenly I just felt really sick..."

Roy got the door open, and looked down at the trembling kid in front of him. He was immediately crouching down behind him and stroking his back, shoving the tiepin into his trouser pocket with his free hand. Ed was pale and obviously haunted by the images in his head. "I'm sorry, Ed..." Roy knew that logically, he should tell Ed off for not doing as he was told, but the boy had obviously realised that just fine on his own.

"No... I shoulda just listened to you... Havoc's gotta be worried..."

Roy sighed again. "Riza's looking for him and I gave her my wallet so that she could buy you some clean clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste and some shampoo."

"Oh... Th-thanks... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you again..."

"Just please don't go off on your own like that again, Ed."

* * *

Roy was standing in front of the blackboard with all the information that they had gathered. Usually, they would have hung pictures of the victims on it too, but with the boys in the same room, that certainly wasn't an option. Said boys had just finished eating their box of vanilla ice cream. Ed had been queasy and shaken and ice cream ticked both boxes as to how to make him feel better.

...Still, Roy was beginning to notice that their pattern of pleasing the boys through food that wasn't entirely healthy would need to come to an end. He would have to sit down with Riza and Nan later and make a plan for what exactly they would feed the boys. Nan knew how to make the best food in the world, and most importantly, everything that she cooked was also nutritionally sound.

However, Roy was noticing that he had two destinations that he should probably go to. One of them was Liore. Bailey had been arrested for the murder of an occultist. She had been provided with an alibi, but he would still like to look at it for himself. Talk with the people there. The way that Solaris Bailey had been involved with not just one cult, but two, hinted towards something that would give them a broader insight into her life.

...And the second place he wanted to visit was Resembool. He had, without the boys' knowledge, looked into the disappearance of their biological father, and something seemed off. And as he was the twin brother of the leader of the group that was being targeted, Roy felt like talking with some of the people that had known him before his disappearance was only logical. There was a possibility that John Van Hohenheim's disappearance eight years ago might even have been the beginning of this case. Because it could very well be that these murders were all part of some unknown scheme to punish Father Kent. And even if that wasn't the case, then he might find out just what this missing brother had thought about Father Kent.

Roy would begin there. Resembool was only twelve hours away by train, which meant that he could do some digging and still be back in time for Yoki's next meeting with the boys in six days. Liore was two days away because there were no trains that went there directly, and Roy wanted to do this unrestrainedly.

And so it meant that he should probably head out to Resembool as early as with the night train that left tonight at around eleven. He knew the basic train schedules for the Eastern Area, he had always had an affinity for remembering numbers.

...But he also felt uncomfortable about leaving Riza and the boys behind the same night that he got engaged to her. But there was also a serial killer about, and no matter how little he liked it, the investigation needed to be prioritised. And he couldn't tell the boys the destination. They would be scared and upset and Roy figured that it was also classified information, which worked in their favour. Ed and Al didn't know about the existence of their uncle, and they weren't technically allowed to disclose the name of said uncle anyways.

And so he sighed, just as there was a knock on the office door, and Superintendent Grumman came into the office.

Roy paused.

...Because his boss wasn't looking entirely too pleased. "You know, Mustang, there is a funny rumour going around the station that Riza is wearing an engagement ring."

Roy was feeling very singled out, seeing as how Riza was currently having a toilet break.

"Yes, she is, sir."

"So you're engaged to my granddaughter after having been her boyfriend for only four whole days?"

Roy nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Mind telling me why?"

"How about I do so in my office, sir?"

It was seven minutes later that Roy was sitting in the visitor's chair in front of his own desk, Superintendent Grumman having taken Roy's chair. "I see," was all his boss had to say to Roy's explanation.

"I know that it isn't exactly an ideal situation, but Riza agrees with me that this is the best way for the boys... So if you want to join us for dinner today, then Nan's making a celebratory meal. It will probably be the best that she's cooked."

There was a small smile building on the old man's lips, and Roy felt relief flood him. "I would very much like that. So will it be at your house?"

Roy shook his head. "It's at Riza's flat, actually. I went to Nan to get Mum's old wedding ring, and Nan was being Nan, so she insisted on joining me so as to hear Riza's answer right away. So she's spending the day cooking. Hughes will also be joining us, so we'll be sharing a very fine meal over a coffee table with three of us in chairs and the remaining four on the couch."

Grumman chuckled, but then frowned. "There is something about today that is bothering you."

"I'm still the leader of a murder investigation, meaning that there are a few towns that I have decided that I ought to visit as our case is otherwise at a standstill at the moment. As it is only six days until I need to be back here, I have found out that I ought to leave with the night train."

* * *

Roy was lying in a halfway uncomfortable position, seeing as how the beds in the sleeper compartments weren't exactly known for their width.

However, they had both agreed that it was far more comforting that Riza slept next to him. Meaning that they were both lying on their side, Riza pressed against his chest while resting her head on his right shoulder, her right arm around his waist. He was resting his left hand on her bare back. Riza was only wearing her knickers and Roy his boxers, because the summer heat had already reached them, even if it was only May. But that was how it was in the Eastern Area, especially as they were headed for a town near the Eastern Desert. Which meant that they had taken the thin sheet from the bed above them and used it as a blanket.

...Although Roy had a feeling that Riza too was just enjoying the feeling of the other's warm skin of their bare chests pressed to their own, even if they weren't doing anything other than just lying there.

She was already asleep, Roy having rubbed soothing circles into her back as she dozed off. That was another reason for their current sleeping arrangements. None of them had a particular affinity for sleeping easily on trains, but this was peaceful and calming. And it also made the jostling of the train a bit less intense as they could wedge themselves in between the wall and the raised edge on the other side of the bed. Sid edge was there to keep the bed's occupants from tumbling out in case of an emergency stop.

So a bit cramped, but a lot better than the alternative. He felt a bit odd about it all. He was sharing a bed with his fiancée and they had started the process of adopting the boys this afternoon.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know, Hon, you're turning me into a family man, congratulations."

Roy hadn't planned for Riza to join him. She was supposed to be staying back in East City with the boys, but then Ed had protested against it after discussing it with Al for about five minutes. They firmly believed that it was Riza and Roy's duty as detectives to prioritise catching their serial killer. And that Riza, as his work partner, should join him. The boys would therefore be staying with Nan at the hotel with Maes while they were gone. Serial killers breaking into a hotel room situated on the sixth floor was a lot less likely to happen. Ed had been the one to suggest it, seeing as how Nan was familiar with helping boys with broken arms and Ed and Al trusted her to take care of them. And it was a good way for them to get to know Nan better.

And then there was the fact that they could use it to show Yoki that they were acting on an opportunity to get information on Maes Hughes.

Basically, Roy was a bit nervous, a bit happy, and hoping very much that they could bring this case to an end soon.

...Because if the theory about this being all about targeting Father Kent, then Ed and Al might soon find themselves attacked too. If Yoki was behind it, then that meant that he wanted to keep the boys alive. And the fact that Father had no interest in the Elrics also meant that killing them would have zero impact. Which again was most likely why the members of The Church of Eternity were being attacked instead.

Either way, DC Havoc was a good shot, and was also keeping Ed and Al company at daytime, and Maes at nighttime.

...And Nan always had her taser.

* * *

**And so I'm back! And thank you so much for your reviews, and please keep them coming :D**

**And, as always, please no flames ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**...So, this chapter turned out as a bit longer than planned...**

** I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter thirty-seven**

"If you don't mind me saying so, Inspector, professionalism is all well and good, but this is the country, and you're not dressed for it," the stationmaster said, looking him up and down. He looked to be in his early forties, and had black hair and mutton chops. Riza was currently over by the phone, calling the boys to let them know that they had reached their destination safely, and to hear that they were all doing well. "Take it from someone who knows, sir..." He pointed at his own uniform, a hint of misery in his eyes. "You should at least drop the suit jacket and swap those black trousers of yours for something a bit less stifling. T-shirts are also recommended."

Roy paused. T-shirts were out of the question because of his scars, that was for certain. Rolling his shirt sleeves up to his elbows too. He supposed he could take the beige, long-legged trousers that Nan had insisted that he'd bring for these sorts of temperatures. And looking at the roads surrounding them, he had to admit that his leather shoes didn't exactly seem to be a good idea either.

...Basically, Nan had looked after her Little Roy, and Roy was happy he hadn't had the heart to oppose her as she had made him pack his very seldom used, white plimsolls. They weren't exactly ideal, but they were definitely the better of the two available options.

"I think I'll listen to your advice, Stationmaster, I'll be right back."

And so Roy stepped out of the slightly unsanitary toilets that were available at the small train station about ten minutes later, meeting Riza, who seemed to have been given a similar piece of advice and acted on it too. She was now wearing a tight-fitting, light blue skirt that reached her knees and a white blouse tucked in under her skirt. She was wearing a pair of simple, white shoes, and generally looked a lot less like a vacationer than Roy did because her air of professionalism was still preserved.

And Roy could see the slightly darker shape underneath her buttoned up collar, meaning that she was still wearing her necklace. She smiled at him a bit teasingly. "We almost look like a couple of honeymooners, don't we?"

Roy chuckled a bit. Then he noticed the confused expression on the stationmaster's face, and so Roy decided to help him out. "We were engaged yesterday."

The man smiled and nodded understandingly, and Roy could tell that he was certainly a married man, even with his white gloves covering his ring. "I see, sir, congratulations to the two of you."

Roy nodded, smiling, noticing that the man looked like had been a permanent resident for a long time. "Thank you. I take this as you being familiar with the area?"

The man chuckled a bit. "I've lived here my whole life. Is there a particular place you're looking for?"

Roy nodded again. "More or less. I talked with Sergeant Reid yesterday, but he knew little about the area and its people as he was recently transferred. What with the rainstorm two years ago that flooded most of the archive room, asking the locals seems like the best bet."

He received a nod and a hum of understanding. "We're a small town, crime levels are about zero, and so there are only three officers working here full time. If something happens, then we just ask for a bit of assistance from the nearest towns, and at the worst, East City, but that has only happened three times in the past ten years. So what may I help you with?"

Roy was relieved. This man was obviously able to point them in the right direction on their first go. "Do you know if there are anybody who knew a man by the name of John Van Hohenheim? He went missing eight years ago."

The stationmaster frowned, obviously trying to remember. "He's the one that suddenly just left his partner and children without a word, isn't it?"

Roy nodded. "Yes, we would like to know more about him."

"Well, then I suppose you ought to go talk with the Rockbells. They were friends of the family until the Elrics moved away."

Roy felt a bit awkward at that particular piece of information. That would serve to make this a lot more personal than he would have liked. He had of course foreseen that that would quite possibly be the case, and he supposed that it would also help them earn some more trust and let them find more out about the boys and their mother. "I see, where would I find them?"

The stationmaster turned around and pointed towards one of the roads. "About a twenty minutes' walk up that path. You just turn up towards the yellow house when you see it. There's a large sign saying "Rockbell Automail" in front of it, so you can't really knock on the door of the wrong house. If you want to wait for a bit, however, then we could get you two a horse drawn cart if you don't want the walk."

Roy looked over at Riza, engaging in a silent conversation with their eyes. Then Roy looked back at the stationmaster, shaking his head, still smiling pleasantly. "Thank you, sir, but we'll be fine with the walk. It's better not to give them the impression of us having a time limit."

The man nodded. "I see, sir, then I hope you have a pleasant walk."

"Thank you for your help, Stationmaster, have a nice day," Roy said, smiling, Riza nodding with a smile of her own.

The stationmaster tipped his hat at them, but then he seemed to have an idea strike him. "One last thing, sir. If you don't know how long you'll be staying here, then checking in at the local inn might mean an unnecessary expense if you get the information that you need today. Why don't I just keep your luggage stored here at the station until you know whether or not you're going to spend the night in town? I lock the office door when I'm not in it, so it's not going to get stolen anytime soon." Then he chuckled. "And I'm not exactly in the mood to steal the possessions of two detectives."

Roy looked to Riza, receiving another nod and a smile.

"Thank you, sir," Riza said kindly, before taking Roy's suitcase, opening it, and taking out his gun and his sock puppet without a word and storing it in her handbag.

The rest of their conversation was understandably a bit awkward, but soon enough, Roy was walking up the road next to Riza. The two of them had decided against holding hands as it was still a good idea to keep an air of slightly intimidating professionalism.

"Thank you for showing him the sock puppet, Riza," Roy said, just a bit sarcastically. He had explained to the stationmaster that Roy had found that when interviewing children, they usually had a very much easier time trusting Roy when it was Constable Charlie Muffin who was asking the questions.

Riza smiled teasingly up at him. "We have no idea if we'll be talking to young children as well, it's better to just be prepared."

He sighed with fond exasperation. "I know."

"Then there's nothing else to say about it."

"I suppose not."

There were a few seconds of silence, before Riza spoke up again, her voice now worried and betraying her sadness. "If they ask about the boys, I think we ought to tell them the truth... When they were old friends of the family, then it's only fair that they should know."

Roy let out a deep breath. "I think so too." He decided that they might as well discuss another matter that had been occupying his mind lately. "You know, Riza, we could afford to have Ed get automail if we find someone who would take it in instalments..."

Riza looked down at that. "Roy, you could afford it, not me... That's a large expenditure and we won't be able to split it equally between us... And I don't think it's a good idea even so..."

"Because Ed is still having a lot of trouble coping with the memories of that night... And the pain from the surgery and the rehabilitation process that follows it could prove to be far too much for him, no matter how strong he is. I don't doubt that he's capable of going through it, and it would serve to make him feel a lot less like a freak, as well as give him the possibility to get some of his independence back... But the road to that point is too hellish for my liking..."

"My grandfather has already told me that he's more than willing to chip in too if Ed decides that he wants it..."

Roy felt a lump in his stomach steadily building with each passing second, and he sighed heavily. "I think we should ask Ed what he thinks... Because it could also serve as something that helps him put their past behind him."

She took his right arm and hugged it to her, leaning into him, her voice little more than a whisper. "The worst part is that I think he's going to decide that he wants it."

Roy stopped walking and gave her a hug. "I think so too... And with the summer season coming up in less than two months from now, I've worked up about one and six weeks' worth of overtime that I can use to expand the three weeks of vacation that I get anyways... That means that both of us can stay with him during the worst of it, especially the surgery, and Nan would be more than happy to stay with him during the entire rehabilitation period..."

"And the reason that you're bringing it up now is that we could hear the opinion of people that are running an automail business and probably won't be focusing on the money rather than the sound advice."

"We both know that the longer we delay it, the harder it will be for Ed during the rehabilitation process. It's always easier when the nerves are more responsive the more recent the amputation. He'll be able to teach his nerves to listen with less difficulty."

Riza pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "Then I suppose we'll ask him when we get back home. It will give him some time to decide too."

Roy nodded and kissed her forehead before they began walking again.

He looked about for the next fifteen minutes, spotting a considerable amount of sheep. And cows. And a few goats and horses. Plus chickens. And a lot of pastures. There were also a large apple orchard and all in all it was a lot more rural than Roy was used to.

"You know, Roy, there's something relaxing about the scent of fresh air and cow dung at the same time..." Riza said, before snorting with laughter.

"Couldn't agree more, Dear."

"Of course, Darling... We're such a splendid team after all." Riza was obviously picking up on the Roy's joking display of formality.

"You're quite right, my Dear, quite right." They walked a bit further up the small hill that they were currently climbing, laughing lightly. Then they suddenly spotted the top of the large, yellow house. "I suppose we've reached our destination, Roy," Riza said, smiling, but it was a strained kind of smile. Roy understood it very well. They were about to deliver some heartbreaking news to a family of strangers. They had done so plenty of times, that was just a part of the job description, but none of them had then been delivering the news that they were in the process of adopting the sons of the recently deceased family friend.

Roy reached out and gently squeezed her hand in his, getting that little jolt in his stomach from the feeling of the ring on her finger.

And so they walked the final stretch up towards the house, finding that they had _indeed_ reached their destination, judging from the large sign outside the house. There was also another sign next to it with a red cross symbolising that this was also some sort of clinic.

Roy knocked on the door and they were met by a series of barks from inside the house. "Den, back!" came a sharp voice obviously belonging to an elderly woman, and the barks ceased instantly. Five seconds later, the door was opened, and they found themselves looking down at a very small, old woman with a pipe and an interesting hairstyle. "Yes?"

Roy and Riza both pulled out their identification cards, Roy from his back pocket, Riza from the chest pocket of her blouse. "I'm DCI Roy Mustang and this is DS Riza Hawkeye, we were told to come here to talk with the Rockbells concerning an old case that has recently come up."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Is this about John?"

Roy nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

She stood back, opening the door for them even further. "Then I suppose you should come in. I'm Pinako Rockbell, by the way... John was an old drinking pal of mine. Why don't you two sit down at the living room table over there while I prepare some tea? Or do you prefer coffee?"

"Tea is more than enough, thank you, Mrs. Rockbell."

Riza nodded and smiled. "Thank you, tea sounds very nice."

The old woman grunted, puffing her pipe as she left the room, and Roy and Riza walked to the table that their host had referred to. As soon as they had sat down, Roy grabbed Riza's right hand under the table, gently stroking it with his thumb.

She looked up at him, her eyes revealing that torrent of emotions that she was nearly being overwhelmed by, but keeping under control underneath her professional facade. Roy sighed and hugged her to his side, before kissing her temple. "Should we just tell them right away?" Her hair still smelt clearly of her shampoo as she had washed it thoroughly last night before they left for the train, and it brought him even more of that excited comfort.

"I think that might just be best, yes."

Roy suddenly noticed a noticeboard on the wall to their left with a lot of pictures fastened to it with drawing pins. And if he wasn't much mistaken, it seemed that there was one with a couple of small, young, blonde children in front of a brunette. Roy couldn't help but let his curiosity take over, and he pointed to the noticeboard. "Riza, that wouldn't be...?"

They both got to their feet without a word and walked over, finding that it was indeed the three Elrics in between all the other pictures, many of them featuring a blonde girl smiling widely. It appeared that the house had a total of four residents. The photograph that instantly caught their attention, however, was the one with the three Elrics. Roy would guess that it had been taken very soon before they moved, and Trisha was sitting in the grass in a light purple dress and a white apron, hugging her boys, one in each arm.

"So Ed perfected his "I'm gonna kick you in the shin if you tell anyone"-look at age three?" Roy asked, earning a giggle from Riza, which was soon accompanied by a chuckle from Roy.

Then they both sighed, obviously thinking the same thing as Riza gently ran her left index over Ed's right arm. "Their eyes are so different too..."

Roy couldn't help but pull out the picture that Maes had taken of the boys as they had driven home from the fair, one giant plush animal each in the seat next to them. Ed and Al were asleep, leaning against each other, both of them with contented, small smiles on their lips. It was similar to another picture on the noticeboard. Ed and Al were asleep in that same position in an armchair, Ed about three and Al two in this one too. They had a chequered red, green and yellow blanket draped over them.

...And there was just a bit of dark brown smeared around Ed's lips.

Roy chuckled. "I suppose this is where the love for brownies comes from..." He held his own picture up next to the one on the noticeboard.

"That's Ed and Al, isn't it?" came a male voice behind them, and Roy paused and turned around at the same time as Riza, looking at a stranger that had a surprised and intrigued expression on his features. He was obviously one of the four people living there, as he was easily recognisable from the other pictures.

Roy put down the picture and folded it back inside his wallet. "Yes, sorry, we're here in relation to an investigation. We wanted to know a bit more about John Van Hohenheim's disappearance and life before it. I'm DCI Roy Mustang, and this DS Riza Hawkeye."

The man suddenly froze, horror spreading across his face. "The boys are okay, right?"

Roy sighed. "I think we should sit down, and no, we're not investigating their murder."

The man was obviously smart enough to see that something was very wrong even so. "You avoided saying anything about how they're doing... Does that mean that Trisha...?"

Roy nodded sombrely. "Yes... About three months ago now."

The stranger looked down sadly. "I see... And Ed and Al? Do you know how they're doing?"

Roy suddenly understood that the man must not have caught much more than a glimpse of the picture, obviously fearing that it was only from a case file.

It was Riza that spoke up. "Actually, sir, Roy and me began the adoption process yesterday. I've been their foster mother for the past three weeks."

The man looked back up at that, surprise on his face once more, a bit of hopefulness mixed in with the grief. "They're not in town, are they?"

Roy shook his head. "No. Like I said, we're first and foremost here in relation to an investigation. Bringing them with us would mean that we we'd be disclosing classified information. They are currently being looked after by my grandmother and an old friend of mine."

"I see." Then he walked forwards, holding out his right hand. "Well, I ought to introduce myself, I'm Yuriy Rockbell, Pinako's my mother. It's nice to meet you."

And so they shook hands with him, before Yuriy awkwardly asked if it would be all right with them if he went and found his wife as she too was going to be interested in hearing about the Elrics.

The man had hardly had the time to leave before Pinako Rockbell spoke up from over by the kitchen door. "I thought you looked like this was a bit more personal than you two first let on." She was looking sad, intrigued, and a bit grumpy, but the latter seemed to be her default setting, rather than her immediate dislike of Roy and Riza's lack of initial information.

It was Riza who spoke. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Rockbell, but we were going to tell you as soon as we sat down. We figured that it wasn't exactly a very good idea to immediately spring the information on you as soon as you opened the door."

She sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right... So does this mean that you're from East City?"

"Roy is, I grew up in Central and was only transferred to East City recently."

She looked at the ring on Riza's finger, and Roy could practically see the words "long-distance relationship" written above her head.

He sighed. "It's a long story... I think it's better if we do it when we're all sitting by the table."

She raised an eyebrow at them. "You hungry? We have some leftover chicken salad from yesterday. If you just came from the train, then a proper meal is recommended."

Roy looked at Riza to see what she was thinking. They had eaten a couple of Nan's sandwiches for breakfast, but that was also about four hours ago now. Roy would be lying if he said he wasn't peckish, and this visit wasn't exactly purely business either. "What do you say, Riza?"

She obviously read his look and turned back towards Pinako. "Thank you, Mrs. Rockbell, that's very kind of you."

The old woman puffed her pipe, obviously taking the pair of them in with a bit of a different view. "I suppose it's only fair when you're going to be speaking with us for more than an hour or so with these circumstances... If you don't mind, we'd very much like to hear a bit about Ed and Al. I delivered both boys, actually."

Roy had a very strong feeling that this would end in them keeping in contact with the Rockbells after their return to East City.

And so Roy nodded and thanked her as she left for the kitchen again. He looked to his fiancée, who looked back up at him, her eyes betraying that slight discomfort mixed with interest in hearing more about the boys, that Roy was feeling himself. "I think it's safe to say that this won't exactly be a textbook interview..." Roy said quietly. "And I believe that we're about to be evaluated."

She looked up at him, smiling slightly. "The Detective Chief Inspector is at work again, then?"

Roy sighed nonchalantly. "Drawing conclusions based on the available evidence is what I do best, Hon."

She looked at him teasingly. "That, and being bossed around by a five-foot tall octogenarian in ASL."

"A **_stubborn _**five-foot tall octogenarian who raised me since I was eight and who finds and climbs ladders to spy on my proposal through the window. ASL has nothing to do with it, because she's stubborn enough to not even **need** to use her voice."

Riza just looked at him fondly, obviously highly amused by his words.

He gave her a quick kiss, before whispering to her. "I think we should stop with the teasing before they return, otherwise it's a bit too insensitive of us."

She sighed, nodding. Being more or less equally morbid did have its benefits in private, but they were both very aware of what it was like with those around them.

...But the teasing also helped with the tension that being away from the boys in a place that concerned them so much brought. Because they both felt that little lump in their stomachs caused by the feeling that they were betraying the boys. And the fact that they kept defending what they were doing just made it even clearer, seeing as how it was mostly just to try to convince themselves rather fruitlessly.

* * *

Riza would have been lying if she said that she was completely comfortable as they sat there with the three Rockbells. Understandably enough, they spent the time that they ate discussing the Elrics before they had left Resembool. Gruesome murders weren't a good topic of conversation when not speaking to a fellow detective, and sometimes not even then.

"When Trisha moved away with the boys, she decided that breaking off all contact would most likely be the best for her sons," Pinako said, sighing. "Ed and Al were understandably enough very upset about moving to the city, and they were too young to fully understand. Trisha put it off for a few months after John left, but when they still hadn't heard from him at all for three months, she decided that the money would be running out far too soon as she was unemployed. After all, Ed would have been starting school within three years and Al only the year after. And she didn't want to accept any money from the rest of the locals, even though almost everyone in town were willing to chip in. The Elrics were well-liked and people were very sad to hear that Trisha and the boys had just been abandoned like that. Almost everyone in town knew Trisha because she had grown up here and she was such a kind and likeable girl."

Pinako sighed again, taking a large sip of tea. "And Trisha was too stubborn to accept the money because she knew that she wouldn't be able to pay it back. And so, since she was already noticing just how smart those boys of hers were, she decided that moving to East City was the best thing to do. That way, the boys could get a good education and she could have a job where their flat was just above the shop. She accepted some money from us to pay for Ed and Al's education, but that was only because we convinced her that that was not as an act of charity, but because I used to be the closest thing they had to a grandmother. I wanted to do that for them at least to fulfil the role that I had been given. Yuriy and Sara said the same thing as their unofficial aunt and uncle."

Yuriy was the one to sigh this time. "Trisha decided that using Ed and Al's age to her advantage was a very effective method to make the move easier for them to bear. They had the opportunity to much more effectively cut off all ties to their old life, so that they wouldn't have the way that their father abandoned them weighing so heavily on the boys' shoulders. Basically, the less things they felt that the man had stolen from them, the easier their upbringing would be from that point on. Or we hoped so. So when Trisha decided to move, Sara and me bought their old house from her so that the sale could be done as quickly as possible. To most people, the value would be very reduced because of its location. It would have been hard to sell in general because the road up to the house isn't the best one. Plus it takes thirty minutes in both directions when walking to the centre of the town. All in all, should it rain and you needed to buy some groceries, then it wouldn't be ideal unless you're Resembool born and bred."

Sara smiled encouragingly at that. "However, to us it was perfect. It's only about seven minutes away from here and it gave us an opportunity to convert parts of this house into a clinic as we're both surgeons. As Rockbell Automail was already well-established, gaining support and notoriety was easy enough, and the area could finally have a high quality clinic instead of just a local doctor's office where Yuriy and me would have to come running every time there was an accident of such-and-such proportions. As we're also located in the middle of the stretch between the centre of the town and many of the more remote fields, we can also help out a lot more. Accidents in relation to heavy tools and the likes aren't too uncommon out here, and by being a lot closer, we have been able to save twenty people who would otherwise have died because we wouldn't have been there in time. Mum here shouldn't need to run out all on her own when she specialises in prosthetic limbs, and automail requires a lot of concentration, not to speak of when performing the surgery itself. This way everyone gained from it and Trisha sold the house for its real value, also because the house had been in the Elric family since it was built seventy years ago. After all, it's a beautiful and big home that has everything we need and then some."

Riza smiled and nodded at the same time as Roy did. She was sad to see that the boys had obviously lost such good people in order to make their loss a bit better. And they were right about how Ed and Al had obviously forgotten about the Rockbells, or at least mostly, seeing as how they had never mentioned them once. A part of that could also be that they had simply forgotten the Rockbells' names.

"So, were you engaged recently?" Sara asked, her eyes revealing that warmth that came with someone remembering and cherishing the time of their own engagement.

Riza felt heat rush to her cheeks slightly. "Yesterday morning."

Yuriy's eyebrows shot up, before he began smiling comradely. "That recently, huh? Well, congratulations."

Both Riza and Roy nodded, before Sara smiled at Riza specifically. "That is a very beautiful ring, Miss Hawkeye."

Riza couldn't help it. At the reminder, all she could think of was Roy's choice of words. And so she began laughing loudly, before holding her hand in front of her mouth to stifle the sound somewhat. "S-sorry... I just..." She broke down into giggles, leaving it to Roy to sort out.

"I may or may not have had my head elsewhere as it was very much an impromptu proposal... Because I kind of rushed off to Nan's and found the ring, and then borrowed Ed and Al's empty bedroom with Riza while the boys were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. And so I got down on one knee, had my brain shortcut completely as I held out the ring and told her "it's my Mum's,"" Roy explained, obviously more than just a bit awkward about yesterday's choice of words. "...And it didn't exactly help that Riza discovered before I did that my incredibly stubborn Nan, who refused to let me leave her flat without her in the car to immediately hear how it went, had found the ladder... So she was leaning against the window, still in her pyjamas, dressing gown and fluffy slippers, reading our lips as she is an expert at it after having been deaf for the past seventeen years."

There was silence in the room for two seconds, before Sara began giggling, Yuriy chuckled, and Pinako laughed slightly as well.

Roy chuckled nervously in turn, before sighing as the laughter died down. "Probably would have waited a bit, seeing as how we'd only actually been sweethearts for four whole days before... But we... Well, we're young, it was late... I suppose you catch my drift. Next morning, we realised that we were at the time where the chances are highest for Riza to become pregnant... And so we didn't want the boys to think that they were second best. And _should_ there be a child, we didn't want the boys to even doubt for a second that we thought a child of our own was a better reason to get married than the two of them... Which is why we're adopting Ed and Al before we even know if there will be a third... Besides, we still have over ten months to sort things out."

Riza reached out to take Roy's right hand in her left, feeling him instantly squeeze it back gently where they were resting on the table. She looked at the sad and surprised faces of their hosts. "I caught my husband cheating on me two months ago... I quickly moved out and seeing that Will clearly had no interest in me after that point, I decided to move on completely and take the Sergeant's exam and then I applied for the opened spot as Roy's work partner."

"And I found her application frankly overwhelming and even phoned her previous boss in Central to double-check that she hadn't cheated on her examination. I quickly learnt that there was indeed nothing wrong about her application. And so I decided that she seemed to be a very perfect partner, not only because of her skill, which was reason enough in itself, but because most of the applicants were either the same age as myself or older. I've had a hard time finding work partners before because they tend to dislike me being younger than themselves and therefore have trouble following my orders. Many think that they don't need to take me too seriously because I'm so young, also because they feel like I'm the one that should be learning from them, and not the other way around. A fair few also believe I cheated myself to the position of both DI and now DCI. But it has honestly just been hard work, a good reputation case-solving-wise, even if many tend to dismiss that, and a mentor whose opinion of me was very high and who therefore put in a recommendation that allowed me equal footing when I applied for my promotions. I have to say that I am still surprised that they chose me, but I suppose part of it could have something to do with how well I know the area and that I am clearly a hard worker - not that I'm trying to brag or anything of the sort, though, so please don't misunderstand me. Mostly, though, I think that my mentor from day one at the station had the most to say in the matter."

Riza squeezed his hand again, smiling a bit exasperatedly. "And who just happens to be a tad manipulative, seeing as how he obviously knew that Roy would choose me before Roy did... Because as it turned out, and that was without our knowledge, Roy's mentor just happened to be my grandfather."

"...And none of us had a clue that the other even existed until Riza applied for the spot as my partner."

"...Which again is why I'm Ed and Al's foster mother. Only a few days before my transfer, a woman from Social Services phoned me and asked for a meeting... Will and I had been registered as a foster home for nine months, although we never had any foster children coming to live with us during that time... And so she was willing to make an exception as my name was still in the system and I was considered a very suitable foster mother under those particular circumstances."

The plates in front of them had been emptied, and the faces of those in front of them were sombre and just a bit worried and expectant at the same time. Pinako sighed heavily. "Trisha was murdered, wasn't she?"

They knew that most of the story wasn't classified information, and these people obviously still cared a lot about all three Elrics. Barry's name had been all over the news and most people knew exactly what had happened, although the Elrics' names hadn't been disclosed, nor their pictures. "She got married to a butcher by the name of Barry Anderson three years ago, and about three months ago, the man came home and had earlier that afternoon obviously snapped..." Roy began, and the three people in front of them paled considerably. "I received a call over the radio as I was the nearest officer at the time. The possibility of it being a prank call was high, but I checked it out of course... I got out of the car and was immediately met by a scream. And so I ran inside and found Trisha Elric having been murdered and a pair of terrified boys with their stepfather approaching them... And the scream I had heard had been because Ed's entire right arm had been chopped off..."

Pinako dropped her pipe as all three Rockbells went white as a sheet and Sara covered her mouth with a horrified gasp.

Riza spoke up. "We apologise for having this be the update on your old friends after eight years of silence."

Sara had a few tears going down her cheeks. "So that's why you wouldn't tell us about them as we ate... What... What happened to them afterwards?" she asked quietly.

"They were moved between three separate foster homes because none of their foster families had seemed to connect with the boys. The foster parents weren't good with handling the phantom limb pain, and having someone call themselves their parents in any form only worked as a cause for further withdrawal and frustration from the boys. And so there was a chain of foster homes deciding that the boys' needs required expertise that they didn't have, and so it was best that they were moved somewhere else." Riza could sense the repressed irritation that was shining through Roy's entire being as she spoke, but that was only because she knew him.

"Those idiots..." Yuriy said, obviously angry about it himself. "That was bound to make things ten times worse..." He looked hopefully over at Roy and Riza. "But things are better now, right?"

"Yes," Riza began. "It's why they asked me to take them in. They were highly distrustful of any sort of male figure, and like I said, Ed's missing arm had been a problem for the other foster homes because they didn't have any experience with children in that situation. They figured that I could relate because I had recently had a husband of my own very much having broken my trust. As a police officer, I also have a lot more experience with victims of various crimes, and they therefore hoped that it would serve as something that would help me guide the boys through their grieving process while also not being bothered by Ed's missing limb."

"I see their logic..." Yuriy said, obviously not too pleased even so. "And is it working? After just three weeks, I wouldn't expect them to take too much to DCI Mustang...?"

Roy sighed. "I think it would have taken a much longer time if it hadn't been for the fact that I was the one who saved their lives that night... When Riza told me that she had become their foster mother and I learnt of what had happened to them, I took an interest in helping her with Ed and Al... Then Ed broke his arm less than a week after she took them in because of some unfortunate jumping on the couch in the flat while we were at work... That helped Ed build up just a bit of trust as he needed to accept at least Riza's help..." He pulled the photo back out of his wallet, sliding it across the table to let them look at it. "That's after we took them to the East City Spring Fair. My friend from IA insisted on us doing something fun because the office was too boring. After all, we couldn't leave the boys alone at Riza's flat when Ed needed help and we weren't going to force his little brother to become his carer. So we built up trust little by little, and Ed allowed me to hug him after I gave him a rather stern talking to. He kept jumping down Riza's throat because he saw everything that could be taken wrong as a sign that she didn't care. I set him straight and the result was some rather fierce protectiveness regarding their foster mother... And in the meantime, I became "Old Fart" because I'm old for a horse."

They suddenly received a grumpy look from Pinako instead of the smile that they had been hoping for. They had of course known that the information could be taken both ways. "So what makes it okay for both of you to leave them to go to a town twelve hours away? Leaving them with a deaf, elderly woman that they hardly know isn't exactly encouraging for us to hear."

"They're both fluent in ASL and they have taken to her a lot. They were the ones to suggest it, Riza was originally supposed to stay back with them while I travelled here on my own. However, they're still selfless to a fault and they were adamant that we need to do our job when people are being killed. And because they are so stubborn, refusing wasn't really an option, also because they would just feel guilty in case it slows down the investigation." Then Roy sighed, and Riza could tell that he was about to divulge some of his own past. "And Ed trusts Nan to take care of him because she has a lot of experience with taking care of a kid with both arms out of commission... I got caught in an explosion when I was eight. I had a beam fall over me and it broke my arms rather thoroughly, as well as some of my ribs and so I couldn't use my arms for a few months. It's also how Nan lost her hearing."

The three Rockbells looked at him, and then down at the picture, obviously not entirely sure as to what to say.

And so Roy seemed to decide to finish his summary. "And so now Ed and Al has taken to us, especially as we also told them yesterday that if Riza does become pregnant from what happened, and it's a girl, we'll be naming her Trisha..."

There was a pause, and then Pinako spoke up, her voice sad. "Then it appears that they're getting a good home that they obviously need..."

"We hope that it will be so... Ed has already made it very clear that we'll be getting a non-negotiable labradoodle... And he seems to have made it his mission in life to be kind and then make us uncomfortable... Me especially..."

They looked back up at them. "What do you mean?" Yuriy asked, but there was a small smile lurking in the corner of his mouth. He was obviously not surprised.

"Take yesterday... First thing he did as we reached the office was to suddenly sprint ahead of us, kick the door open as he ran inside and made a loud proclamation based on Riza's and my own names... consisting of "your boss is horny, so I'm gonna be a Pegasus.""

The Rockbells looked at them in surprise, before all three of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Once the plates were removed and the table was cleaned, they were served another round of tea, this time accompanied by some chocolate scones. Roy noticed Riza pulling out a notebook and pencil as it was obviously clear that it was time to hear about the the Van Hohenheim twins.

"Where would you like me to start, Mustang?" Pinako asked, just as Roy took a sip of his tea. It was very clear that they had earned the trust of their hosts, which would help a lot. Roy would even go as far as saying that they had formed a kind of friendship.

"When did you first meet John Van Hohenheim?"

"At a local tavern about eighteen years ago now. He had a fondness for the same brand of whisky as myself... Ended up having a bit of a drinking competition, one which I won... And so he was the one who ended up paying. He was thirty at the time. We kept talking a bit, but I didn't really learn much about him... He wasn't one for speaking about his past, but he began opening up some once he became smitten by Trisha two years later and his brain went elsewhere."

Roy felt like she was obviously taking a jab at himself and his own actions, but Roy was back in work mode. Which meant that he kept himself professional as his mind took in everything around him. Every single mannerism, facial feature, the expressions on the two younger Rockbells next to Pinako...

And Riza was obviously doing the exact same thing.

"And what did he tell you, Mrs. Rockbell?" Roy asked calmly, a slight hint of pleasantness so as to not seem threatening.

The old woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Somebody's obviously back at work now..."

"This is what I do for a living. You could say that my mind's in work mode. So please answer my question," there was no impatience in his voice of course.

She let out another puff of smoke, thinking back to what happened. "...Well, he showed up in Resembool about a week before I first met him after a dispute with his twin. Apparently they had parted ways after some sort of argument concerning an old guru of theirs. However, Kent, his brother as you know, was their guru's favourite pupil. Meaning that said guru had told them some occult theories on how to achieve immortality. John had decided to draw the line at that point. Initially, their guru had been an excellent chemist as well as having an unspecified job. They had been staying with their guru - John never said whether it was a man or a woman - for their entire lives up till then. However, once the occult theories came into being, Kent decided to start a cult anonymously funded by the unknown guru." She sighed. "I suppose you're already able to tell that John was intoxicated when he spoke about it? He kept waving off any questions about names, saying that they weren't "portant"... Guess that's a clue about his level of coherency at the time. Only said "Guru was", "Guru said", "Guru meant", and so it went on."

Roy nodded, feeling slightly irked by the fact that the names were not to be obtained when they might very well be some of the most important things they could learn about the case. "I see... What else can you remember?"

"Well, when the occult theories started, John decided that he wasn't exactly in the mood to keep studying under "Guru". Apparently his main issue was that "Guru" also believed that the soul was key to achieving said immortality... And that "Guru" was trying to make a Philosopher's Stone out of all things. When that, surprisingly enough, proved fruitless, "Guru" returned to trying to teach "Guru's" soul to become immortal, and apparently "Guru's" ideas were horrible beyond words and he therefore refused to divulge any information about them. Soon after that, he passed out and never spoke of it again."

Roy looked at her as her expression softened slightly. "Sorry that I don't really know much else about the matter, Mustang."

Roy shook his head. "Don't worry, Mrs. Rockbell, that is a far more detailed story than what we were expecting." Fact was that Father Kent had only said that he was using his soul to achieve immortality... and that he learnt it after falling down a staircase as it had "made him see the truth" once he woke up from the ensuing coma. Roy had, quite understandably, thought that that was rather self-explanatory as to how the cult had come into being. "Could you tell us how his relationship to the Elrics was?"

She sighed at that. "He began dating Trisha soon after she turned nineteen. He had had a thing for her for two years, but never made any sort of move. He said he was too old for her, but one day she simply came out of nowhere, smiling, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek. A year later, she became pregnant with Ed. All that time he seemed a mixture of happy and worried. John always seemed like he didn't want to have any pictures taken of him. In fact, he wasn't on a single one. And he appeared to be too ashamed of his past to want to tell anyone about it. Too ashamed to want to exist here, in a way. It's probably why he never married Trisha. About a week before he disappeared, he said something about how he should never have settled down here. How he did something horrible by staying and that it was against his better judgement... However, that too was something that was soon followed by sleeping with the table in the tavern as a pillow... It had me worried, but for the following week, he acted as if nothing was wrong. Then, one morning, while Trisha was in the shower, he packed his suitcase and left without a word. He was found sleeping in the animal car three stops from here, paid the fine and disappeared without a trace after that."

Yuriy sighed. "Trisha was heartbroken. She had been worried about John for about a month, saying that he was shutting himself more and more off from her and the boys. She tried to reach out to him, but he wouldn't say anything. When Mom told Trisha that John had regretted staying here, she was even more broken up about it."

The phone suddenly began ringing, and Sara got to her feet. "I'll take it." Her eyes were full of sadness, worry, betrayal and just a bit of anger as she walked over to take the call.

Pinako let out a deep breath, smoke spreading around her mouth as a result. "So no, we don't really know much more than that. His relationship to his brother was obviously strained, and, although it is only guesswork on my part, I think John felt like he was running away by staying here. My best bet is that he was going to face up to his demons and his guru so as to try to get some peace of mind. The longer he stayed, the more he seemed to think that he didn't deserve neither Trisha nor the boys."

Roy finished his tea, giving him some time to mull the information over in his mind. The blow to the head would explain how Father Kent never seemed to think that his delusional theories were nothing but his own. He put the cup back down, getting a feeling that at least some of his theories were being confirmed. If John went missing just as he was about to find his brother, then the two separate cases might very well be related.

But at least this was turning out not to be a fruitless visit. Because of the flood two years ago, they had been prepared for it to just be a red herring that left more frustration in its wake. Of course, it could still just be a red herring and John Van Hohenheim was drinking whisky in some remote cabin near Briggs.

"Well, that information could turn out to be a big help. Thank you, Mrs. Rockbell." It seemed that keeping their luggage in the stationmaster's office had been a good call. They would be able to take the night train at a quarter past ten this evening, seeing as how they still had a lot of time to walk around and interview the locals, and would then be back with the boys soon enough.

Sara returned then, looking worried, and Roy got a bad feeling. "Mister Mustang, the stationmaster called, hoping that you were still here. Apparently there's been a rockslide that is blocking both the train tracks and the main road between here and East City. It's about five hours away."

Roy swore inwardly before he looked up at Sara Rockbell hopefully. "How soon are they expecting for the road and the train tracks to be cleared?"

She gave them an encouraging smile. "It's only a smaller rockslide, thankfully, so they expect to have the tracks cleared in a few days. The morning train to East City two days from now should be running on schedule."

Roy could tell where this was going without them needing to say anything else, but telling them so would also be very impolite.

And so came the very predictable offer as Yuriy leant forwards a bit, smiling at them. "Why don't you stay with us while you wait? We have a spare bedroom where you can actually get some good night's sleep. There's a field behind the inn where there are a lot of sheep grazing. And they had lambs not too long ago and all of them have bells around their necks."

Roy paused. He had a nasty feeling that he'd be running through town, screaming, at three in the morning. Especially when **_the locals_** thought so too.

"We don't mind," Sara said kindly, she too smiling. "It could also give you a feel of what it was like to live there. Maybe you could even pick up on something that we didn't because we're not exactly investigators."

Yuriy frowned, however, obviously seeing the main issue with Riza and Roy taking them up on their offer. "But I suppose that that would be considered highly unprofessional when we could potentially be suspects in case it was foul play."

Riza placed a hand on Roy's arm. "We'll need to make a few phone calls at the very least."

Yuriy and Sara both nodded, giving her an encouraging smile, while Pinako took her pipe out of her mouth, smiling a bit. "Of course, you just borrow the phone, there's a second one in the workshop upstairs so that you can get some privacy. It's through that door over there." She then pointed her pipe at an open door that obviously led to a hallway. "The stairs are to the right through there and from then it's the third door on the left."

Riza stood up and nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Mrs. Rockbell."

"No worries, Miss Hawkeye. Take whatever time you need."

Riza nodded and put her notebook and pencil back inside her bag before leaving the room.

Yuriy suddenly looked at the clock on the wall, his eyebrows rising. "Oh, we should probably warn you that Winry-"

He was cut off by a series of barks right before the front door was opened and a blonde girl in a pink dress came inside, a small school bag on her shoulders. She was easily recognisable as the girl from the pictures on the wall. She was smiling widely, instantly greeting the dog that was placing both of its front paws on her shoulders. "Hi, Den!" She looked around the room, pausing as her eyes fell upon Roy.

"Winry, this is Detective Chief Inspector Mustang, he's looking into John's disappearance," Sara explained kindly. "His partner, Detective Sergeant Hawkeye, is borrowing the phone upstairs. They might be staying with us for a couple of days."

Winry's eyes widened. "Oh, hi... I'm Winry Rockbell..." She looked at the dog, Den obviously understanding that he should get down again, seeing as how he did just that two seconds later.

Roy stood up and extended his right hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Rockbell."

She took his hand, obviously a bit nervous about it. "You too, Mister Mustang."

He gave her a kind smile as he released her hand as she seemed reluctant to do so in case she did something wrong. "You don't meet with a lot of cops, do you?"

She shook her head, blushing slightly.

Roy went with the casual approach and put his hands in his trouser pockets. "Well, if it helps, then I'm not exactly the stern, scary type, at least I hope so... In fact, back in East City, those that don't like me much like to call me "DCI Sock Puppet." But I can tell you, that Constable Charlie Muffin has helped me solve many a case because, contrary to many of my colleagues, I don't scare six-year-olds into complete silence because they think they'll get arrested."

Roy heard a snort of laughter from the Rockbells behind him, and even Winry smiled slightly. "Muffin?"

Roy nodded, still smiling. "Muffin indeed. I made him five years ago, and I liked the ring of it... I'll show you afterwards, Riza's got him in her handbag. That's my partner upstairs... And my fiancée."

"Oh, uh, congratulations, Mister Mustang." Then she looked at him awkwardly. "...Are you planning to talk to me with a sock puppet? ...Because I'm a bit old for that... I'm eleven."

Roy shook his head in a friendly manner. "I think I agree with that. And thank you." He wanted to keep some professional distance, at least until they knew if they would be staying with them for the next two days. If they weren't, then such friendly manners would be too unprofessional. If John Van Hohenheim was confirmed to have been spotted and fined in another village and the Superintendent approved their stay, then it would be all right. Of course, they would also double-check that the sheep did indeed have bells and were grazing outside the inn.

"Why don't you sit down with us, Winry?" Yuriy asked. "We were just about to make some more tea with the scones."

She looked at Roy, before turning to her father, still blushing slightly. "Could I have some milk instead? The walk from school was really warm."

Roy had to admit that he was caught off guard by the comment now that he had switched to off-duty mode, and Winry obviously noticed. "Did I say something wrong, Mister Mustang? Or are you or Miss Hawkeye allergic? If you are, then I could have something else..." She suddenly began babbling nervously so as to try to ease the tension. "We used to know someone who really hated milk with a passion and he'd even shout at us when we told him that he wouldn't grow tall if he didn't drink his milk... He moved to East City too, but that was eight years ago and he-" she explained quickly, but Roy decided to cut her off so as to embarrass her the least.

"I know him too, Miss Rockbell. Riza and me began the adoption process yesterday... Their mother died a few months ago, you see."

Winry's eyes widened considerably. "Trisha's dead? Is Ed and Al here? Are they okay?"

Roy sighed. "They're back in East City, being looked after by my Nan. And they're as okay as they can be." He wasn't entirely sure if Sara and Yuriy wanted to shield their daughter as the mental pictures were a lot more gruesome than an eleven-year-old child really needed to have.

"They were in an accident," Yuriy explained. "Trisha died and Ed needed to have his right arm amputated."

Winry's eyes were instantly filled with sadness. Then they suddenly had a tiny spark of excitement in between the sorrow. "Is he going to get automail? Because if he is, or you're just considering it, then we could give you some advice. I'll go get some examples and blueprints." She was obviously dead set on helping suddenly, not an uncommon reaction to such matters, and then she ran off downstairs.

Roy turned around to look at Pinako. "Does she help you in the workshop, perchance?"

* * *

"So... The sheep are here," Roy concluded as he met Riza inside the doctor's office. He was honestly shaken by the thought of having to spend the next couple of nights listening to all those "ba-hah-hah-has" and "burhs" and "Behs" and those infernal bells for the entire time they were supposed to be sleeping.

She held up a small file, giving him that look that meant she thought he was being adorable again. "And the files here confirm that Doctors Yuriy and Sara Rockbell were performing an appendicectomy at the time of the disappearance."

Roy sighed. Superintendent Grumman had said that if those two things were confirmed, then it should be all right. He also thought that them living in the house that John Van Hohenheim had done could help give them a further insight into his sudden disappearance. Also because the guest room had been the one that Trisha and John had used. Yuriy and Sara had told them that they hadn't really felt like it was right for them to sleep in that room right after they moved in. They had still been shaken by what had happened and they had also wished to replace the bed. Meaning that they had taken over the very seldom used guest bedroom instead, while Winry had taken over Ed and Al's. "Then I suppose we should fetch our luggage and start walking again. Honestly, I think we skipped a bullet, those sheep are going to give me nightmares even now."

Riza laughed softly and quietly as she replaced the file before she turned back around to face him. She placed her right hand on his cheek, gave him a chaste kiss, before taking his right hand in hers. "However, don't believe you're getting brownies for your trauma... We're changing our bad habits, after all. Now let's buy an apple each and a bottle of cold water."

Roy smiled. "Yes, Dear."

It was clear that should Ed want it, then the Rockbells were more than willing to perform the surgery. Even further, they were also willing to let them pay in instalments over a period of as much as two years.

...But if they took them up on their offer, then that would mean that when they told Ed and Al the truth of where they had been, their actions could be misinterpreted as betrayal instead.

"It will be okay, Roy... They're smart boys, they'll understand," Riza said softly, obviously thinking the same thing and reading his mind simultaneously.

Roy sighed. "So now we have another thirty minutes of walking with our luggage and a lot of people to interview... And then an unknown amount of walking to get to said people..."

Riza stroked his cheek with her thumb, looking amused. "In other words, you're missing your car?"

"I'm missing the fans."

She smiled at him teasingly, moving her hand to his hair. "You just need to cover up this black oven adorning your scalp. Let's find you a sun hat."

Roy stared at her in horror. "No..." Then he sighed, seeing her point. "Beige fedora? One that matches my trousers?"

She smiled at him, laughter in her eyes. "I think it's a good thing we left Maes Hughes behind in East City."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter thirty-eight**

Roy sat down on the toilet lid, still feeling more than a little unnerved.

Actually, he felt sick and like he needed to shower about five more times.

And so he was sitting naked on the lid of a toilet with a towel around his waist. His current location was the bathroom in the house of a local farmer. Riza was off to the Rockbell house, fetching him a new change of clothes.

And the reason?

"I actually helped deliver a calf..." he whispered, still stunned.

They had been walking through the fields to get to a particular farm, when they had suddenly heard an odd sound. Like a cow in pain. They had borrowed a pair of boots each from the Rockbells earlier, and so they had made their way towards the sound, only to having found said cow in labour.

And Roy, as the nerdy boy that he was, had read about how it was done just four days previously while he had been babysitting Ed and Al. The two of them had been gawking at one of the biology books that Grumman had bought them. It had turned out to contain a rather graphic description of how to deliver a calf. It had just been a book on common mammals, but a far more in-depth description of each of them, riddled with terms and phrases that were at Ed and Al's academic level. And so Ed had grinned at Roy, pointed at the particular page, and had then told Roy to read it.

...Curiosity was both a blessing and a curse. It had allowed him to have a general idea that something was off about the calving process, but the majority of the job had thankfully been courtesy of a helpful neighbour. Still, Roy had been assisting said helpful neighbour...

So now the farmer had gone off to buy him a new shirt, singlet and trousers while his wife made him an apple cake with Resembool apples. Roy didn't complain much about that last part, but still... Once they had discovered what was going on, Roy had told Riza to leave to get a farmer, thankfully finding the aforementioned neighbour and returning with him after fifteen minutes. She had gone off to find the owner, per the vague instructions of where to find him, provided by the helpful neighbour. The cow had apparently found a hole in a fence... And once she had started going into labour, she hadn't seemed to think that going back to those that knew how to help her had been a matter of urgency.

...Which meant that there was now a bull calf named Roy in the near vicinity.

The helpful neighbour, Joshua Garfield, had complimented Roy on how the city boy had helped save two animals, as she could otherwise not have been found before it was most likely too late for either her or the calf or both. The way that Roy had been able to describe in detail everything that had been happening during that quarter of an hour had made it easier for Garfield to know what to do immediately. It had still been rather uncomfortable with how the assistance had required Roy to have entirely clean arms... Meaning that he had needed to shed his shirt, which had left him only in his singlet. Garfield had barely taken in his scars and instead focused on the much more pressing matter in that moment. They had thankfully been done before the farmer had returned, meaning that Roy had pulled his shirt back on, earning a concerned frown from Garfield. Roy had just told him that he hadn't really wanted to say much about it, only that it had been caused by an explosion and that he didn't want to have people pitying him.

And it had all happened because it had turned out that the farmer that owned the cow, or Wendy, had been occupied by another cow having gone into labour in another field, this one having twins.

...And so the big question was if Roy had unearthed a bovine conspiracy against himself.

There was a knock at the bathroom door, and the wife, Martha Colby, spoke sweetly through the wood separating them. She was a plump, round-faced woman in her late fifties, her grey hair tied in a loose bun. "Inspector Mustang, would you like something to drink while you wait? I have made some ice cold lemonade for you."

Roy had to say that the offer was good, and that he very much wanted to take her up on it. But if he was to open the door and take it from her, then he was currently without anything to cover up his scarred arms as he reached for it. Telling her to place it outside the door would probably be taken as him taking it reluctantly purely out of politeness. He had found the inhabitants of Resembool to be a very chatty bunch, and giving them the impression of him not liking it, would be counterproductive while he was conducting the interviews.

And so he sighed and walked over to the door. "Thank you very much, Martha," Roy told her. She had said that she preferred it if he called her that. Apparently everyone did. "However, I should warn you that I have some rather distinct burn scars on my arm after an accident a few years back." It was a lie he had used many a time when having needed to expose part of his scars.

"Oh, not to worry, Inspector! We see quite a few scars out here. But I'll just keep my eyes on your face and everything will be all right."

And so Roy unlocked and opened the door, hiding as much of his torso as he could behind it. Martha smiled at him as he reached out for the glass and took it from her, while she kept her word about not looking. "Thank you very much, Martha."

The woman just smiled in a very grandmotherly fashion. "It's my pleasure, Inspector. I expect that your fiancée will be back in about ten minutes. I'll go check on the cake now." And with that she left, and Roy locked the door again.

And so he found himself sipping lemonade slowly from a straw where he sat on a toilet lid after helping with delivering a calf, waiting expectantly for his fiancée to return with his clothes.

His life had changed a lot in this past week.

And in the meantime he went over the information that they had gathered from the rest of the townspeople. Apparently John Van Hohenheim had been a bit of a curiosity. He hadn't spoken of his background at all, but he had been welcomed into the town even so. People hadn't been too sure about him at first. The way that he hadn't been willing to tell people anything but his name and age, had made many think that he had been some sort of criminal. However, once Pinako Rockbell had begun taking to him, people had begun welcoming him as well. Apparently, as one of the oldest residents in the town, she was somewhat of an unofficial community elder. If she had approved of him, then so had the others. At least most of them. These days, however, people seemed to hate him, feeling like he had betrayed every single one of them.

When there came a new knock on the bathroom door ten minutes later, Roy was more than happy to open it for his clothes-bringing angel. He immediately pulled her inside. "Riza, if I had been a religious man, I would have believed you to be a goddess."

Riza giggled at that and put the large paper bag on the floor. "The miracle of birth wasn't your cup of tea, then?" She turned around and quickly shut and locked the door.

Roy shook his head. "Assisting with the process of calving based on nothing but theoretical knowledge isn't. Bringing forth life is one thing, constantly worrying that you're doing something wrong and you're thereby killing a cow, is an entirely different matter. Even with orders from someone who knows what to do, it's terrifying."

Riza giggled again. "Well, Roy, in that case, I think I have something that could distract you from your trauma." She then smiled a bit playfully and reached down into the paper bag, pulling out her own shampoo and soap, making Roy pause. "Martha advised me before I left that after such a warm day, baths were a very nice way to relax. And so she recommended that I'd bring these as that would surely be the case for you too, and that you'd probably probably prefer your own soap and shampoo. Wanting an extra scrub after something like that is more than natural, after all. And the cake won't be done for another forty minutes anyways, seeing as how it needs to cool down a bit too once it comes out of the oven."

Roy chuckled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Hey, Old Fart. That psychological evaluation thing made that lady seem like she wanted to cry for us and then kiss both of you... Guess that means that she thinks you two are suitable," came the very familiar voice over the phone. "So now Al's helping Nan prepare dinner, and Havoc's holding the phone to my ear, obviously pretty relieved to have a conversation with voices and no hand movements."

Roy chuckled, imagining Jean Havoc's look at that exact moment. And he was relieved. The adoption process would usually have taken at least six months, but because it would be far more beneficial for the boys, it would only be two. It had been decided after the adoption agency had discussed it with a judge and had had them review the details of Ed and Al's history. Of course, that was if they passed all the evaluations so that they could double-check their suitability. However, Roy's reputation and income definitely made it a lot easier to be trusted. Adding in the way that Riza and Roy were prioritising the boys, and were the only two people that they had actually taken to after their mother's death, and they became even better candidates. And so, when hearing with the boys without their potential adoptive parents present to make them feel obliged to say anything, things seemed to be going very well.

...Plus, the adoption agency found it very unnerving that the other person that had grounds to try to adopt the boys was the leader of a cult.

So when Riza and the boys permanently moved in with him in little over a week, they would have a couple of people come in and evaluate the four of them at the same time. Riza would be terminating her tenancy after only one month to her landlady's bafflement.

"So how are things your end?" Ed asked.

"I am forever in your debt, Edward Elric," Roy told him solemnly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He sighed. "You remember that book you showed me the other day? ...We drove past a field earlier today... And the farmer was busy with another one of his cows having begun calving. We found a neighbour, but it was a two-man job."

He could practically **hear** Ed's eyes widening. "Seriously?!"

"Yes... So now I'm traumatised and there's a bull calf somewhere named after me."

Ed began laughing loudly. "Roy Mustang the bovine assistant midwife, then... BWAHAHAHA!"

Roy looked at Riza next to him, feeling rather lost. She gave him a smile and a nod, and Roy made her a silent promise to give her a massage later. "Hey, Ed, Riza wants a word with you as well, and I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, yeah, sure, just make sure to find Roy again and take a picture with him."

Roy snorted. "I'm sure we can stop by the farmer when we pass the farm on the way back home. He'll probably be more than happy to."

"Great! See ya, Old Fart!" And with that, the boy burst into laughter again.

"Remember to call us if you need or just want to, okay, Ed?" Roy asked calmly, a bit of worry finding its way into his voice as well.

The laughter died down. "Yeah... Sure, whatever... And you call us back to keep us updated, right? Nan's worried, you know."

Roy smiled slightly. "Of course, Ed." Roy looked at the watch on the wall. It was half past seven. "I'm saying good night now, but should there be anything at all, you call us, all right? Tell Maes that it's the second phone number."

"...Uh-huh... Night, Old Fart. Put Riza over now, Nan's got the grilled cheese sandwiches and the tomato soup done in about five minutes, I'm on a tight schedule."

Roy smiled to himself. "Say hello to the others for me."

"Yeah. Bye," Ed said, and Roy handed Riza the phone, before walking back down the hallway.

He was met by a slightly concerned-looking Yuriy as he came walking out of the clinic. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

Roy sighed, shaking his head. "No, I'm just worried about what the boys are going to think when we tell them that we went to Resembool."

His statement was received with a nod. "Yeah, I can see why that worries you. But spending your time worrying won't get you anywhere."

Roy nodded back. "Don't I know it... At least when you're not able to do anything about what's worrying you... That's just part of my job." Roy couldn't help but chuckle as the thought struck him. "And I guess that goes double for me as I now have two jobs, the one I'm paid for, and the one I have as... Well, whatever I am for the boys. I'm not going to call myself their parent as of yet, considering their history with fathers..."

Yuriy frowned at that, obviously still a bit angry about how the boys had been treated, before looking at Roy with a bit of hopefulness. "Hey, do you have any other pictures?"

"One. From last night. My friend insisted we'd take one..." Roy pulled out his wallet, finding the photo. It consisted of Roy and Riza on the middle of the couch, Nan and Superintendent Grumman on each side of them, Riza with Al on her lap, and Ed sitting on the back of the couch, his legs over Roy's shoulders... And he had placed a pillow on top of Roy's head and had thereby managed to hide most of Roy's fringe. Ed had decided that smiling for the camera was something that the others could do, so he was just leaning over Roy's head, looking sternly at the camera. He was holding a sheet of paper with an arrow pointing towards the floor, the word "LABRADOODLE" written in large letters above it. Ed had said that it was so as to complete the family. Roy handed it to Yuriy, who began chuckling the moment he saw Ed's sign. "He had me write that. Otherwise he would have refused to join."

There was another round of chuckles. "So when are you planning to get that labradoodle?" Yuriy asked, smiling, but with just a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Roy sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "We'll have to wait until we have solved the case at least and Ed's arm is done healing. Edward has demanded a labradoodle and Al has requested that we get a rescue one, so that's what we'll be going for... But after that there's Ed possibly getting automail, which will take up a lot of time that we shouldn't combine with a rescue dog... And especially if Riza..." He paused suddenly, his stomach clenching slightly with fear.

Yuriy raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes filled with understanding, a little smirk on his lips. "I know that look... You talk about it all professionally, and then comes the realisation that you **actually** could find yourself with your child steadily growing inside your fiancée's womb. That you might actually have been part of creating a life in your hormone-induced state."

Roy felt a bit awkward about the phrasing. These people were obviously still protective of the Elrics... And he may or may not have done something that would end up with a biological fatherhood as well as an adoptive one. Which again wasn't the best move considering the boys.

And so Roy sighed, looking back at the older man. "Listen... It wasn't planned at all... I came to her in the middle of the night with a bag of fast food because..." He shrugged slightly, trying to do something that didn't make it seem like he was **that **shaken by a nightmare and that it was just stupid. "Let's just say that that explosion I told you about earlier today was a bit more traumatic than I first let on... And that my parents and my aunt died in it too..." Then he sighed again. "And that it was on my eighth birthday, so it stuck with me quite a lot..."

Yuriy's eyes widened in understanding. "So you had a nightmare, which wasn't exactly helped by the way that you have seen a lot of gruesome things through your job."

Roy nodded once. "I really just wanted to make sure that they were all right... I watched them all die... It's just..." He sighed again. "It's just a long story... But the boys are okay with it."

"And Roy would have been a perverted creep had he brought protection in that situation," came Riza's voice behind him. He didn't even have time to turn around properly before Riza had come up to him and taken his hand in hers.

Yuriy looked at them, before he began chuckling. "I see your point, Riza." He looked over at Roy, holding the picture up. "Do you mind if I show this to Mom before we go back to our house?"

Roy gave him a smile. "Go ahead."

He received a grin at that. "Great, thanks!"

And so Yuriy disappeared, and Riza leant up slightly, giving Roy's left cheek a kiss, before straightening his collar as she walked up in front of him, smiling. "Look at you, big boy, making friends."

Roy put his hands loosely around her waist, giving her a small smile back. "I think we both are."

"Family friends, then."

Roy just hugged her to him, taking in the scent of her hair as he closed his eyes. Riza put her arms around him in turn, and he let his chin rest on her left shoulder.

...Because Roy was getting scared.

* * *

Maes smiled as Nan came to join him in the living room after she had tucked the boys in for the night. Maes had said good night to them earlier, but they weren't as comfortable with him tucking them in as they were with Nan. Or at least Ed wasn't. He could understand why; Edward was instinctively not too trusting of people that shared some of Maes's traits. Roy had already warned him about that. Maes was of the foster-parent-type in many ways, especially when he had Gracia. Ed still had a tendency not to trust him because of his manner of being, afraid that Maes would leave him just like the others. Or that he would treat the boys like they weren't anything other than kids. That he wouldn't adapt his behaviour towards them because he didn't see them as real people with their own personalities. That they wouldn't be worth his time once he got tired with being around them. And that they would therefore only become a part of his best friend's life that he had to accept, but didn't actually care for.

And Maes didn't really blame Ed. Both boys were still in the process of opening up to those around them... To learn to trust grownups again. There was a lot of vulnerability involved in trusting strangers. And the fact that they had in most ways reached a point where having someone else leave them would be the final blow. Especially when they were surrounded by the only people that they had grown close to. And Ed was the one that was most hostile towards strangers. As the big brother, that too made sense. He wanted to protect his little brother from being hurt even more.

...And Ed had spent every single day for the past three months being constantly reminded of the betrayal of those looking after him. He had lost his arm, and as if that wasn't bad enough, he had broken his remaining one. He was dependent on those he was afraid of being dependent on. The vulnerability of his current situation would have been terrifying for anyone.

Although Al had still hugged Maes good night. Which was why Ed had constantly been giving him a threatening look that promised Maes a world of pain if he hurt his little brother in any way.

But at least they trusted Nan. She wasn't like any of those people that had broken their hearts. And she had a way of treating them where she never coddled the boys, only doted on them.

And as she joined Maes on the couch, she was practically glowing. Nan had been doing so since yesterday morning. And so he engaged her in a bit of silent conversation in ASL, smirking.

_"Someone's excited about their future great-grandchildren..." _

She grinned even brighter. _"Ed's a lot like my little Roy, you know... They're both such good boys._" She raised an eyebrow at him teasingly. _"And you know, young man, you're grinning too... Figuring yourself as Uncle Maes, perhaps?"_

_"Well, of course! That's been in the works for the past seventeen years."_

Nan looked like she was near tears once again. _"I__'m really happy that he met such a good woman... He's been afraid of getting into a serious relationship for the past five years because of the scars..._" Her eyes held a lot of sadness at the thought. Sadness that Maes had a lot of himself. _"They're one of the few things that make him uncomfortable and shy."_

They wouldn't have been discussing this if it hadn't been for the fact that Roy had told them after his grandfather died something that most people would have been uncomfortable with. Something that also showed how much he trusted them. Because he had said that he didn't mind if they spoke together about things that worried them about him. Or that they just discussed him in general. Because they both needed someone to talk about such matters with, and when Nan didn't have her husband, she didn't have someone to talk with. Because Roy had requested that they didn't speak about it with others. They had free reign, but only when they didn't share it with their friends. It was a way to give them something that they needed, but that also made their discussions a private thing. He had told Maes that he could discuss it with Gracia too. Roy couldn't have people know about his weaknesses because of what he did for a living. He had made a fair few enemies over the past five years, after all.

And so Maes sighed. _"I know... But with all the staring he has been subjected to, it's understandable enough... When people have looked at his scars, they've been treating him differently... Almost like he's a **thing** rather than a person. I had to talk him into letting Riza and the boys know about them."_

Nan looked at him sadly. Then she leant forwards and hugged him.

He put his arms around the little woman, sighing again. Because, unlike her, he knew where Roy was. And that the scars were bound to make him feel more vulnerable than ever. After all, he was in a place where covering up his arms was a bit odd. It made him seem like a city boy and would serve as a constant reminder about how he didn't want people to see them.

Which meant that Roy's tendency to not be too coherent when sleepy, could be a blessing in disguise. After all, he was living with a couple of surgeons that would add to the small group of people that didn't care one iota about the scars. And it was probably too hot to wear a pyjama shirt.

* * *

**So, I have decided to start responding to the reviews here at the end of the chapters :)**

**kryll45632: **First of all, thank you so much for reviewing as much as you do, it means a lot and it always makes me smile when I open up my emails. And I am thrilled to see that you're excited about the upcoming parts of the story :D


End file.
